Allied Worlds
by Tea Diva
Summary: Princess Allura summons the other planetary leaders in the hopes of an alliance. Among them are Sven, acting as ambassador between Arus and Aethia, Azura, and Harmony. With danger, treachery, and old grudges threatening to undermine the union, the Voltron Force faces its toughest challenge yet. Set during 'The Summit Meeting'. KxA, SvenxOC, Romelle
1. Chapter 1

_All characters related to Voltron are owned by WEP.  
_

 ** _Premonition_**

The sense the place beside her was empty roused Azura from sleep. Rolling over onto her side, she cast her gaze toward the far edge of the room. The blue glow from bioluminescent lamps picked out Sven, who sat in the chair facing the glass wall. Fishes large and small swam by, unconcerned by thoughts that kept others awake at night. At sensing his troubled heart, Azura slid out of bed. She crossed over to him, her long hair swaying with each step. As a water elemental, she did not feel the ocean's natural chill as he did. Heat generated from thermal vents within the floor caused an unpleasant tingling in her feet. It was a discomfort she welcomed. For the man destiny had arranged for her to meet and fall in love with, she'd risk more than tender feet.

She stood alongside him. "Sven," she murmured, her small, pale hand at his shoulder.

Sven lifted his gaze to her. He clutched a rolled letter in his hand. The distress in his heart seemed directly related to the message within, translating onto his face in the form of worry lines at his eyes and mouth. Wanting to offer him comfort, Azura settled onto his lap. And, as it often happened between them, gratitude surfaced in his dark eyes at her understanding of his need. Sven pulled her to him for a kiss. The feel of his lips brought forth stimulating memories of their earlier lovemaking, but she sensed no desire from him. Only the want of her presence.

Azura drew back. She smoothed his hair from his brow, then touched the letter in his hand. Her empathy came alive with emotions not her own. "This is from Princess Allura," she said, her mind conjuring up images of the brave young woman who fought to protect her people. The desperation and determination etching these visions filled her heart with sorrow. "Something happened since we last heard from her."

Sven's gaze drifted to the ocean. Upon his acceptance as extra-planetary ambassador, the Guardian of Space, Alisha, granted the Council leave to maintain a doorway between their two worlds. Sven's first mission had involved distribution of food supplies. Kaia had gone with him, for she wanted to help plant seeds in the fields around the castle. His return included fond letters from the Force. Since then, messages both of a political and personal nature were frequently exchanged.

"It has," he said softly. The months in Aethia had reduced his accent, though it seemed stronger than ever when he worried. "She's asked if we could attend a summit meeting she'll be hosting next week. She wants to create an alliance between Arus and the other planets Zarkon once enslaved. It's a dangerous plan, but admirable."

Azura didn't need reminding about the dangers involved with anything related to Zarkon. Flashbacks of what befell her and the others sometimes haunted her dreams at night. "We have to help them."

Sven said nothing. He gathered her closer. She stroked the back of his head with gentle fingers. Strands of his hair felt smooth beneath her palm. She studied his face, waiting for him to speak. Despite her connection to him, Sven maintained remarkable control over the deepest recesses of his heart. Never more so than when harsh truths needed to be said.

"I worry the Council won't let me go."

Azura's hand stilled on his neck. "Why not?"

He met her gaze. "They may not be willing to risk open war with Zarkon. Not after what happened in the glen."

"But Tirisekaal and the other avatars are guarding the elemental pathways that lead to the glen. It should be safe enough," Azura said, though she could not suppress the pang that struck her heart. The arrangement, though temporary, didn't prevent her from missing Tirisekaal. He had been such a staple in her life. Being without him was almost like losing a limb.

"That might be true," Sven sighed. "But I wouldn't want to risk it, either. The alliance is too important between our worlds. And," he said, cupping her cheek. "I almost lost you. I won't let it happen again."

She laid her hand over his. A similar exchange happened between them during the battle against the elemental robeast. Sven's need to help his friends overruled all caution. Azura had protested his exposing himself to danger then, for she feared losing him. Studying him now, she saw what she must have looked like in that moment. The prospect of seeing him walk into danger frightened her, true. But she knew this was something she couldn't prevent.

Azura's expression softened. "You don't want to lose them, either, Sven. You have to go. They need you."

Sven's eyes gleamed. In that instant, the veil over his heart lifted. Powerful feelings of love surged through him to settle over her. He held her face between his hands. "Azura." He spoke her name in a hushed voice. "Thank you."

She smiled at him. When he kissed her this time, desire rose up between them. Emotions flooded her senses even as her body responded to his touch. She slipped out of his arms and off his lap, her hand clasped over his as she guided him back to bed. He shed his thick robe before lying atop her. They exchanged another fond, loving smile, and she closed her eyes in anticipation of his kiss. The rest of the night was lost to ecstasy.

At dawn, Azura woke with a start, her heart in her throat and panic quickening her breathing. Beside her, Sven slept on, his head nestled close to hers on her pillow. She gazed at him, wanting to calm herself with the sight of his sleeping face, not the memory of his anguish. Yet his anguish proved far more powerful. A vision of the dream seemed to play out across his features: Sven, pale-faced and stricken, reaching out to her as someone pulled him away. And behind him, gleaming in the harsh sunlight, rose the princess' castle.

Fear gripped her. She covered her mouth to stifle her sob. Since Azura had dreamed of her future with him, her connection to water granted her the gift of foresight. Where the dream of Sven carried with it the promise of happiness, this new one offered her the opposite. Would his return to Arus result in their parting? Or did it indicate something much worse?

* * *

The next morning, Azura accompanied Sven to her mother's receiving chamber. Located within the heart of the palace, with stairs constructed of shimmering abalone leading to a curved throne of moonstone, it had been her favorite place to study since she was a child. Here, what sunlight and moonlight passed beneath the waves cast the room in a soft pink or silver glow. It also served as the place Sven made his first appearance before the Council. Unlike that day, there was no pink hue to warm the room. Today, overcast skies turned it gloomy, as if a storm approached.

The threat hidden within her dream colored Azura's mood. Worry gnawed at her as she waited by the western side of the room while Sven took his place at the base of the stairs. Her mother listened in silence as he spoke of Allura's letter. As a full-fledged water elemental, her mother's appearance was unlike any other in the city. The parts of her body not covered by the simple, white wrap flowed and churned. Glimpses of a pale, arresting face, crowned by green and blue hair appeared beneath the shifting waves. Other times, she seemed as sea foam. Ever changing, but constant as the sea. Though her mother had chosen to abandon her human form in order to function as a water elemental better, Azura did not foresee undergoing a sea change for when she took the throne. The sacrifice of self was simply too much for her to undertake. Especially now.

Her mother studied Sven for some moments. "There are dangers involved in this undertaking," she said. Her voice, though soft, echoed across the chamber. "Winter has come to the surface. I have suspended all journeys that are not related to necessities. Alisha has not granted access to Arus through ocean portals."

"I feel we still must attempt it," Sven replied. As always, he spoke with utmost courtesy and respect. For this, members of the Council listened to him. "Arus lives and dies by Voltron's success, but even he cannot stand up against Zarkon's forces alone. Aiding Arus now will no doubt open communication with the rest of the sector. That is why you chose me to be ambassador. I intend to see it carried through."

A hint of a smile appeared on her mother's face. He had pleaded his case with tact and poise. Azura sensed her mother's approval before she spoke of it aloud.

"Well-spoken," her mother said. "But we must wait for a break in the weather. None of our craft is capable of withstanding the storm."

At this, Sven's expression brightened. "I've looked over the submersibles. I have some ideas about how to improve the design."

Her mother appeared thoughtful. "Yes," she said after a moment. "Azura has spoken of your familiarity with crafts of this sort. Very well, Ambassador. If you succeed in fashioning something new, then I grant you permission to go to the surface."

Sven bowed to her. "I will begin work on it right away."

Her mother nodded. "The elements go with you."

"Mother," Azura said, approaching the throne. "Tirisekaal is on a mission. The sea is too rough for me to train during winter. Let me go with him."

At this, Sven sent her a quick look of surprise. She had not returned to Arus since their first meeting, nor had she asked to accompany him.

"I don't think—" he began.

Her mother signaled for silence. Knowledge shone in her eyes. She then crooked a finger. Azura ascended the stairs, her heartbeat increasing with every step. For the shifting water that comprised her mother's body now solidified, showing her a face echoing of deep concern.

"You have foreseen something?" she asked, speaking softly.

"Yes." Azura spoke just as softly. "A warning, I think."

"And does it endanger you?"

She thought back to the vision of Sven, the anguish and fear in his eyes. "I don't know. It's why I must go. I know you'd prefer if Tirisekaal was with me, but I've felt the waters of Arus. I won't let anything happen to Sven."

Understanding entered her mother's gaze. "I wonder if he knows you seek to protect him as much as he does you. Request granted. But," she said, just as Azura started to smile. "If that horrible witch should reappear, I want you to return immediately. Do you understand me, daughter? No matter what."

Azura knew the reason for such a stipulation. She was heir to the sea. The stability of the Council and Aethia itself depended on the cycle continuing. The power of her mother's gaze gave her no choice but to agree.

Her mother bowed her head, satisfied. "May the elements watch over you both, and Arus."

* * *

Over the next few days, Sven dedicated his time to rebuilding one of the surface crafts. Azura wrote letters to Harmony and the others, detailing the reason for the summons and requests if any had special messages they wanted delivered. Anila, Vesta, and Kaia responded within successive days. Anila and Kaia bestowed warm greetings to the Force, while Vesta included a miniature of Green Lion made of greensand in her letter for Pidge. Unlike cooking, Vesta had limited skill as a sculptor. The figure's legs were thin, the body too small. Azura knew Pidge would cherish it regardless. She made certain to pack it with care.

Another day passed without Azura receiving word from Harmony. She lifted her gaze toward the surface, barely visible through the glass window of her room. No doubt weather delayed the courier. She feared they would already be gone by the time Harmony's message arrived. This turned to certainty when Sven announced the craft's readiness.

That night, she lay in his arms, her cheek pressed to his chest. He stroked her bare shoulder with an idle finger. The peace usually achieved after lovemaking had given way to anxiousness within him.

He turned his head so his lips brushed the top of her hair. "I worry about you coming with me. The situation is dangerous enough for the Force."

Azura rose to her elbows so she could look into his eyes. "I know. Mother already made me promise to come home if Haggar returns."

Mention of the old witch put shadows into his eyes. Some nights, he'd woken in a cold sweat. Other times, he cried out. Each time she held his shaking body in her arms, her fingers threading his hair as she murmured soothing words, she despaired at his struggle to keep the dark memories at bay.

"Even had she not specified that, it's something I'd insist on. You know what your safety means to me," he said. Emotion thickened his words.

She touched his cheek. A brief image of her dream made her heart twist with pain. "Your safety is just as important to me, Sven. I worry when you leave. At least I can be with you this time."

His small smile conceded her point. "This time," he agreed, and lowered her face to his for a kiss.

They woke just before sunrise the next morning. While Azura went to refresh herself, Sven donned his ambassador garb. The cut of the outfit was reminiscent of the one he wore when they first met. Rather than navy blue and white, his clothing was like the sea at night. Silver thread shot through his sleeves and along the coat lapels. The effect was mirrored on the cloak at his shoulders. Azura selected one of the dresses reserved for when she visited her friends' courts. Cast in shades of ice blue and winter white, the dress was a perfect complement to his outfit. Approval shone in Sven's eyes when he assisted her with fastening her hooded cloak. Deep down, she sensed his pleasure at having her accompany him. They kissed, then departed their chamber.

Guards and palace staff wished them well when they passed. Fishermen saluted Sven upon their arrival at the docks. The submersible bobbed in the water. The improvements Sven made to it were unidentifiable to Azura's eyes, yet the engineers cheered his ingenuity. Admiration for Sven echoed through her empathy, bringing a smile to Azura's lips. He was more to them than her chosen consort and ambassador. The people embraced him as one of their own. She wondered, not for the first time, what life would have been like had she and the others not been transported to Arus.

Sven responded to their praise with a kind, appreciative smile, then turned to help Azura into the craft. She accepted the bags he handed. As the modifications reduced the craft's storage and seating space, Azura had to be creative with stowing the bags. Once she secured them, she settled onto the second seat. Sven pulled the hatch closed when he stepped inside. They exchanged another smile before he took his place in the front of the craft. As she watched him initiate the start-up sequence, Azura's smile faded. She did not know what danger threatened him. All she cared about was keeping him safe from it.

* * *

Travel times to the ocean's surface varied depending on currents, the weight of the craft, or interference from curious sea life. Had the craft been loaded with supplies and a pod of whales investigated their passage, Sven's improvements carried one advantage the others did not: speed. They cut through the water as efficiently as any fish. Azura's gaze strayed to the porthole. Light penetrated the depths, transforming the water from inky black to dark blue to nearly white just before they surfaced. A wintry sky stretched overhead, turning the ocean as dull as unpolished stone. Sven guided the craft toward one of the quays built along the inlet. As Azura retrieved their bags, she sensed a familiar presence. Excitement flooded her as she looked toward the quay. Harmony, dressed in a white cloak and hood, sent them an eager smile. A small trunk sat by her feet, a sheathed sword atop it. Azura knew Harmony wouldn't let anything prevent her from going to Arus and seeing Hunk. Once, Azura had asked her how she withstood the separation. Harmony's answer had been as simple as it was honest.

 _"_ _There's too many people who depend on him and the Force. I wouldn't want him to abandon them for me."_

Sven, who glanced toward the quay, smiled at the sight of Harmony's robed figure. "Hunk has been asking when she'd return with me. I think he would have followed me back last time if Keith hadn't stopped him."

She smiled at the picture his words created in her mind. "I hope he can visit one day," Azura said, her voice soft.

Sven's features hardened. "The sooner we help the team put a stop to King Zarkon, the better off we'll all be."

Harmony waved as Sven docked the craft. Though clouds commanded the sky, her face shone as brightly as the sun. It seemed nothing dampened her spirits. Her smile broadened when Azura exited the craft first. They embraced.

Upon parting, Azura touched the necklace of precious stones at Harmony's throat. Echoes of Hunk's feelings seemed etched into each stone. She smiled. "I was afraid you wouldn't make it. How did you get here so fast?"

"I almost didn't. Anila helped me get here. I wasn't airsick once," Harmony added with a note of pride.

Azura smiled again. Since Harmony overcame her fear of heights while on Arus, she often insisted on flying instead of riding. Her gaze drifted to the sword. Diamonds gleamed from settings within the sheath. Curious, she touched the hilt. Astonishment shone in her eyes. "Anila made this for Keith? I thought it'd be Kaia," she said, drawing her hand back. "Tirisekaal said they talked of nothing but sword techniques at the banquet."

At this, Harmony's expression turned amused and embarrassed. "Anila challenged Lance to a shooting contest. They had it in the weapons room. She'd been drinking a little too much wine and, well…" She trailed off helplessly.

Azura chuckled. No further explanation was necessary.

Sven joined them. He bowed to Harmony, who disregarded his formal greeting by giving him a hug. He embraced her in turn, his smile helpless. He understood no power on Aethia compelled Harmony to observe proprieties when in informal company.

The three started toward the shore. Sven carried the trunk, leaving the bags for Azura. Harmony held the sword. A scattering of trees, their boughs bare of leaves, lined the road ahead. Azura identified the spelled hilltop that served as the doorway between the worlds. The enchantment Alisha placed upon it responded only to the crystal key Sven carried. To others, it remained an unremarkable hilltop.

"Azura has made you aware of the summit meeting?" he asked Harmony.

She nodded. "My mother didn't want me to go. I told her that I know more about Arus than anyone she could send in my place. It's important we support them however we can."

Sven's face shone with admiration. "Azura and I agree with you. Arus is lucky to have such considerate allies."

The warm glow in Harmony's face faded behind a mask of sorrow and regret. She laid her hand over her necklace. "I want to do more than just stand with them. I don't like thinking of everyone in constant danger while we're here."

Sven's expression matched hers. He withdrew the crystal key from his pocket. It gleamed in the hollow of his hand. He shared a meaningful look with the other two.

"Then let's not keep our friends waiting."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Arrival_**

Every morning of her life, Princess Allura rose and dressed with the assistance of two maids. Today, she rose alone. No maids, no waiting tray, no ready bath. She'd wanted none of the royal trappings she'd experienced since birth. Nanny had balked, of course. Dear, sweet Nanny. She believed her princess still a child that required others to see to her every need. All those years of hardships, coupled with the confidence Allura gained from piloting Blue Lion, helped create a young woman Nanny had yet to accept. Even Coran, mainstay of the castle throughout the dark times, sometimes seemed caught out by the changes in Allura. Only the Force knew her to be more than her crown. And for that, she felt forever grateful.

Allura drew back the curtains. Dawn cast the surrounding countryside in soft colors of pale pink, orange, and lavender. Small settlements showed signs of life, while farmers tilled freshly turned fields. The sight acted as a restorative, and a reminder, of what she fought to preserve. For today, she'd chair a meeting attended by the rulers of those planets King Zarkon once held by force. Allura hoped- no, _expected_ \- to come away with an alliance firmly in hand. Then everyone, from Nanny to her enemies, would understand that the princess of Arus was someone to be respected. That she was no longer afraid.

She watched the people headed to the fields to assist the farmers. Her hands clenched on the windowsill. _I cannot fail them._

After dressing, Allura headed for the control room. Coran received reports concerning matters such as castle supplies and the status of the guards' corps every morning. As today included coordinating the delegates' arrival, Allura wanted to be part of the planning. This went beyond mere room assignments. She'd spent the past evening learning more about each leader. Nothing was considered too inconsequential. She knew of the food shortages Abi Tohan faced on his desert word, the medicines Talor took to alleviate his illness. Prince Bandor, her cousin, had a taste for the berry juice cocktails native to Arus. Mylon of Titus, newly appointed to his post, still mourned his elder brother's passing. Allura planned to extend an invitation for him to join her in honoring their departed ones. Lastly, Remo of Taurus, whose world lay closest to Doom, suffered fuel shortages due to constant raiding. That he intended on coming at all was nothing short of a miracle. His fuel stores would be replenished regardless of the day's outcome.

When she entered the section of corridor showing her the western edge of the lake, her steps slowed. Her gaze drifted to the hilltop cresting the horizon. Excitement and hope filled her. Of all the delegates present, those of Aethia would draw the largest impression. The whole sector knew of the terrible elemental robeast Haggar had sent, and the girls' roles in defeating it. This had earned them quite a following on Arus and beyond. Knowledge that Sven had been injured, captured, and escaped with Princess Romelle earned him the respect of all who knew his story. He would be a welcome addition to the day's proceedings.

Allura clasped her hands at her heart. _See them safely here, Father,_ she prayed. Then, casting another glance at the hilltop, she resumed walking.

Castle staff she passed bowed to her. She returned each greeting with a nod. She wanted to convey her determination that the day's events succeeded. The trust and pride in their faces invigorated her spirit. They _believed._ Allura felt she could do anything.

Turning the corner, her steps faltered as a swell of emotion overcame her. Keith conversed with some of the guards, no doubt going over last minute security details. Keith took the castle's security seriously on any given day. Today demanded three times the scrutiny, if his stern expression was any indication.

Once dismissing the men, Keith's gaze drifted to her. The small smile that teased his lips softened his demeanor. Her pulse quickened. Once too often, Nanny caught her gazing at Keith and was quick to chide her on his lower station. Allura didn't care. She had long given up on trying to rationalize the effect he had on her. The affection she held for Lance, Pidge, and Hunk seemed tiny candles compared to the slow, steady blaze Keith commanded in her heart. She sensed, on some level, that he felt the same. No man who willingly put himself in danger time and time again would do so if love _wasn't_ involved. That neither had spoken the word aloud did not lessen their feelings.

"Good morning, Princess," he greeted, nodding to her. He always maintained a cordial formality with her if others were present. If it was one quality Nanny had to admit to liking in him, it was his respect for the proprieties. "Did you need something? I'm going to the control room."

"I'm going there, too," she said with a small smile. "We'll go together. You can tell me about the castle security plans."

His face brightened, as if he'd hoped she'd ask. "Of course."

Allura walked beside him, listening in silence as he outlined the plans. Just knowing he had things in hand made her feel secure, both for the delegates and on a personal level.

"Thank you so much for doing this, Keith," she said when he had concluded. "I know everyone here appreciates it."

"Appreciation is nice, but agreeing with your plan is better, for all of us." He spoke in firm tones. "None of us can stand up to Zarkon alone for long. We've been lucky."

She murmured an assent. It was no slight against the team's efficiency. Keith saw hard truths and called them what they were. Such a quality made him an efficient leader, one she hoped to be one day.

"I'm glad you'll be at the meeting today." Her cheeks warmed as she spoke. "I feel that with you beside me, I can do anything."

At this, Keith stopped walking. Turning, his gaze locked with hers. He laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. Warmth from the contact passed through her clothes to her skin.

"Allura," he said, and her breath caught in her throat. Rarely did he address her by her first name. Each instance he used it seemed as powerful as that first time. "I want you to know that I think you're strong enough to carry this alliance, with or without me."

 _And I might not be here one day,_ hung between them, unspoken. Her answering smile echoed of her sorrow. Something flashed in his dark eyes. The hand at her shoulder tightened, just so.

Rapid footsteps echoed behind them. Keith released her and turned, only to have Hunk nearly run him down. He seized Keith by the upper arms and shook him. A broad smile split his face.

"Did you hear?" he asked. He practically bounced in place.

"Hey, take it easy, big guy," Keith said, his tone nettled but fond. An amused smile lit his face. "What's gotten you so excited? Don't tell me: Nanny let you sample tonight's meal."

"Better," Hunk answered, casting aside all frustrations he exhibited whenever Nanny banned him from the kitchen. He handed Keith a small, bound scroll. Keith's eyes brightened as he unrolled it. Allura smiled in delight. Since communication between Aethia and Arus began, she arranged for a courier to send word whenever a doorway opened. Allura whispered thanks to her father and Guardian Alisha as she leaned in close to read the letter. The message, though brief, indicated Sven, Azura, and Harmony were seen emerging from the hilltop.

Keith smiled as he handed the letter back. "Go meet them. Take Pidge and Lance with you."

"Already on it, Chief," Hunk replied, saluting him. Then, unable to contain his eagerness, he hurried down the hall.

Allura watched him go. "Shouldn't we be there, too?" she asked. Illness prevented her from seeing Kaia when she accompanied Sven on his first visit. Eagerness to rekindle the bonds of friendship swept over her.

Keith shook his head. His expression turned serious. "The others will welcome them for us. We need to change our security plans now. No one can know how they got here."

His words stilled her joy. Summoning a meeting carried great risk already. To include representatives outside Zarkon's domain shifted the balance of power in their favor. He wouldn't stand for it if he knew.

The want to protect them swelled within her. "You're right. Let's go see Coran."

Upon their arrival to the control room, they found Coran involved in a heated discussion with Nanny. The older woman stood with her hands on her hips, her features set with determination. Though generally good-natured and kind, she possessed a stubbornness that Lance once described- and in Nanny's hearing- as mulish. He wisely avoided her for days.

"Nanny, you must understand our position," Coran said, his voice strained. "The princess called this meeting. The other leaders expect her to be present."

"The princess is not the diplomat. _You_ are," she pointed out. She clasped her hands together, the ferocity in her face instantly changing to worry. "She's too inexperienced to lead anything like this. Let me take her away to protect her."

At this, Allura's own stubborn streak came alive. She joined the others so swiftly, Nanny appeared to jump in place at suddenly finding her there. "I'm not going anywhere," she said. "Leading the summit is the most important thing to our planet right now. It's my responsibility."

Nanny, having overcome her surprise, turned pleading eyes to her. "Oh, Princess, you're just not ready yet."

Keith stepped forward then, his usually calm demeanor gone with his next words. "She's more than ready. You'd see it, too, if you'd stop treating her like a child."

His passionate stance put color into Allura's cheeks. Between this and his earlier praise, Allura had difficulty _not_ giving in to the impulse to hug him.

Nanny cast a look of severe disapproval Keith's way. "Hmph. It's your fault she's like this," she said, falling back on her unshakeable belief that the Force forever remained a bad influence. "If only King Alfor were alive. He'd—"

"Nanny, that's enough," Allura said sternly. Then, at seeing the other woman's eyes brimming with tears, she relented. "I wish Father was alive, too. But he isn't. Please try to understand why I have to do this. Everything I do is as much for him as it is for Arus."

Nanny's lower lip quivered as she mulled over what Allura said. Then, sighing, the older woman bowed her head. Coran gave a small sigh of relief. Allura embraced her. Beside her, Keith flashed an approving smile. It did more for her courage than his defense of her.

Nanny parted from her to dab at her eyes with the corner of her apron. "I'm sorry. I just can't help but worry. Is there anything I can do to help?"

Coran, no doubt recognizing that Nanny's natural talents would serve them in other ways, requested that she see to the delegates' comfort. At this, Nanny demonstrated enthusiasm. If it was one thing she had pride for, it was her ability to ensure comfort.

"I'll take care of them so well they won't want to leave," she said with a small chuckle. She then hurried out, raising her voice to any maid that was in earshot.

Coran sent a helpless smile at the departing figure, then looked to Allura and Keith. "She may frustrate us at times, but we're lucky she cares so much. The delegates will thank us for her expert care, if nothing else."

"Speaking of which," Keith said. "Sven, Azura, and Harmony are on the way. We need to increase our security even more now. The last thing we want is for something bad to happen to them again."

Pleasure at this news put light into Coran's weary face before solemnity took it away. "You are correct. I'll arrange a meeting with the head of security. We've enough men to post in the castle and around it, if necessary. Do you know when they are expected to arrive?"

"They should be here within the hour," Keith replied. "The letter said-"

A guard hurried in, cutting Keith's words short. The man performed a hasty bow to Allura. "Excuse me, your highness. Prince Bandor's ship was sighted some moments ago."

Coran nodded, as if expecting this news. "We received word early this morning he was nearing the planet. The others shouldn't be too far behind."

"I'll go meet the ship," Allura said. "Coran, can you make sure Nanny gives Bandor a pitcher of red berry juice in his room?" He acknowledged her, but it was Keith's insistence on guards accompanying her that reminded her this appearance was not just for her safety. It was an honor guard.

A warm breeze passed over them once they exited the castle. The scent of spring flowers perfumed the air. The bulk of them had been arranged around the castle gates, both for aesthetic purposes and a demonstration that despite all hardships, life went on. As a child, Allura adored flowers. Her fascination with them had not dimmed in her adult life. On occasion, she still ducked into the fields to pick some. Not even the memory of being poisoned by the ones Haggar had inflicted on the planet kept her from this simple joy.

The distinct roar of ship engines echoed in the sky. Allura shaded her eyes as she watched its approach. Bandor's ship descended at a slow speed, sunlight picking out the emblem of the royal family. It, much like the rest of the ship, appeared worn, battle-scarred. Bandor lacked the resources to repair the ship since their close call with Prince Lotor not too long ago. Thoughts of the egotistical and cruel prince brought anger to Allura's heart. He made it no secret that he desired her to be his queen. In turn, she made it no secret she wanted nothing to do with him. Worse, he had hurt those she cared about: Lance, Keith, Romelle. Of them all, Romelle suffered the most. Allura promised herself that once they defeated Zarkon, she would spend more time with her cousin. Anger and resentment colored Romelle's mood these days.

Bandor's ship touched down on the recently constructed landing zone. Waves of heat caused the air near the engines to ripple like water. The landing plank extended to the ground. The guards snapped to attention when the hangar door lowered. Prince Bandor stood among a clutch of guards of his own. Though young, he held himself with remarkable poise. The toll of ruling a planet struggling to survive resided within his eyes, giving him a much older appearance. The smile Allura had for him turned to pleasant surprise at seeing Romelle at his side. Last she heard, Romelle was directing recovery efforts on Pollux.

Bandor descended the plank a little way ahead of his guard. He greeted Allura with a perfectly executed bow. She responded in kind, then embraced Romelle. She let the hug linger before drawing back to gaze into her cousin's face. What she saw troubled her greatly. Where once Romelle shone with quiet confidence, there was a haunted look about her eyes. And she was much too thin. Bandor appeared thinner as well. The sight saddened Allura. Things on Pollux must be worse than she feared.

"Welcome, Bandor, Romelle. It's wonderful to see you again," she said, taking Romelle's hands in hers.

"We feel the same," Romelle replied. She spoke in a soft voice edged with gratitude.

At Allura's gesture, they started toward the castle. Their guards formed a protective wall around them. Bandor kept pace with Allura, while Romelle fell back a step.

"I can't thank you enough for calling this meeting," Bandor said. "The others didn't want to hear about it when I tried arranging something."

"Father had made an alliance with Doom," Romelle said, unmistakable anger in her tone. "They didn't trust us."

Regret surfaced in Bandor's eyes, but he neither apologized nor made excuses. Though King Cova's intentions had been more about resolving an ancient grudge, Allura couldn't help but wonder if he also did it for his people. What would she have done had the Voltron Force _not_ shown up at her door that day?

"Tell me about what's happening on Pollux," she requested.

"Most of the people are living in the castle courtyard. We have refugees coming in almost every day." Romelle's voice broke a little with her next words. "So many remain prisoners on Doom. We must help them, but…"

"We don't have enough people," Bandor said. Bitterness sharpened his tone. "They strongest are busy building shelters and repairing ships. The rest are too sick or too weak."

Allura sympathized. So many of her own people remained prisoners. One look at Romelle reminded her of the horrors those on Doom lived day in and day out. The want to free them occupied her thoughts often.

Once inside the castle, the head of security approached the three, made his bows, and offered to escort Bandor and Romelle to their rooms. Bandor thanked Allura and started after the man. Romelle touched Allura's arm.

"Can I talk to you? Alone?"

The urgency in Romelle's eyes compelled Allura to agree. She gestured they walk back outside. Romelle smiled, a tired smile but appreciative. The cousins drifted away from the gates for the relative privacy of the lake. Romelle wandered close to the shore. There, she held herself as she gazed at her reflection. Allura stood beside her, saddened by the shadows in Romelle's eyes.

"You know we'll do all we can to help Pollux," Allura said softly. "If you need anything, please ask."

"There is something you can do for me," Romelle murmured. She met Allura's questioning gaze. "Convince Bandor to let me go to Doom. I want to free the prisoners."

The request drew forth a surprised gasp. "But, Bandor said—"

"Never mind what he said." Determination etched itself into every line of Romelle. "I can't sleep at night knowing my people are suffering. Not when I can do something about it. I know Doom. I can disrupt their operations. And I can give Voltron intel for when you're ready to defeat Zarkon."

Allura studied Romelle's face for some moments. "You've been thinking about this a lot, haven't you?"

Something passed across Romelle's eyes before she looked toward the lake. "It's something Sven and I talked about after we escaped."

Admiration for the man echoed in Romelle's voice, but nothing more. Allura assumed the time apart had allowed for any feelings Romelle still carried to settle into something more platonic. She knew Sven's heart belonged to Azura, and most likely respected him too much to let the past influence the present.

"Aren't you afraid to go back?" Allura asked softly.

Romelle turned to face her. She seemed made of steel in that moment. "I don't want to go back. I _have_ to. I'm not afraid to do it alone."

Emboldened by her words, Allura nodded. "I'll talk to Bandor," she said, taking Romelle's hand. "We will need someone on Doom to help us. I can't think of someone better suited to do it."

The smile that touched Romelle's lips echoed of relief and gratitude. "Thank you, Allura. This means so much to me."

Allura returned the smile. "Did you want to rest before the meeting? The others won't be here for a few more hours."

Just as Romelle prepared to answer, the sound of someone calling Allura's name echoed behind them. A guard hurried to her side. "Another ship's been sighted coming in, Princess."

"You go meet them," Romelle said. "I thought I'd spend some time here. It's so peaceful."

Allura smiled her understanding. She'd often come out here when her thoughts became too chaotic. She embraced her cousin, then started back toward the landing zone. The guards Keith had assigned circled her once she arrived. Smiling again at his thoughtfulness, Allura lifted her gaze to the sky as another ship slowly descended through the clouds.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hidden Heart_**

Once learning of their friends' passage through the hilltop, Pidge, Lance, and Hunk went out to meet them. Because keeping the doorway hidden remained a top priority, the three waited by the far side of the lake. The day was warm and peaceful, compelling Lance to recline on the grass. Pidge skipped stones on the lake. Hunk, in the meantime, faced the path that led to the hilltop. He seemed caught between eagerness and nerves. He'd gone so far as to dress in nicer clothing for the occasion. That the outfit was meant to be worn in a climate-controlled environment mattered little to Hunk. Finally, after he polled his friends on the long wait, Lance groaned.

"Will you relax, Hunk? Sven knows a thing or two about punctuality. He'll be here."

Pidge chuckled as he let fly another stone. "Yeah. He was always the first one anywhere. Keith sometimes beat him, but not all the time."

"Exactly," Hunk said. Concern etched his features. "So why isn't he here yet? You don't think something happened?"

Lance placed his arms behind his head and closed his eyes. "If it did, I think we'd hear the alarms. Keith has this place locked up tighter than a fort. Nothing is getting in."

Hunk grumbled an agreement, but said nothing more.

Pidge resumed throwing stones. Each successive _plop, plop, plop_ served to relax Lance further. He didn't mind. Keith had been running the team ragged lately. Lance understood why, of course. After dozens of unsuccessful attempts to take Arus, Zarkon had turned his attention to other worlds much too weak to fight back. It kept uptime a constant, while downtime was relegated to a meal or sleep. Lance looked forward to today for more reasons than a chance to catch his breath. Despite a year apart and a clear understanding of where he stood, the day when thoughts of Harmony no longer brought on feelings of wistfulness was far off. Anticipation of telling her all he had done since their last meeting made him smile. He pictured her face in his mind and sighed. Hunk was damn lucky.

A soft footstep sounded near his head. Opening his eyes, Lance's surprised yelp was silenced when Harmony gently covered his mouth. She signaled for silence, then pointed at Hunk, who had his back to them. Lance took in her smiling face, the glisten of sunlight on her hair, and found himself giving her a dazed smile. He nodded his understanding. She smiled again- and damn if it didn't make him feel good- before she slipped away. Lance sat up and turned. Pidge, also having seen what Harmony intended, suppressed a snicker.

Hunk kept watching the road, unaware that Harmony crept behind him. Whenever he appeared to turn, she stepped just out of sight. Pidge covered his mouth with both hands now. Lance also had difficulty in keeping his laughter quiet.

Hunk sent them a puzzled glance. "What's so funny?"

Harmony, standing behind him, winked at Lance. He flashed a partial grin. "It'll be your face in a few seconds."

Hunk scowled deeply and took a step forward. "When I get over there, I'm gonna—"

Harmony chose that moment to jump onto his back. As Hunk was already moving forward, the additional weight caused him to stumble. The passage of emotion on his face- rage, confusion, and embarrassment- soon turned to joy when Harmony kissed his cheek. Moving at a speed Lance had not expected from such a big guy, Hunk whirled around and pulled her to him in a tight embrace. Pride forgotten, he wept with happiness. Harmony also cried. When they parted, Harmony pulled a handkerchief from her pocket and presented it to Hunk. He accepted it with a noisy sniff. Love shone in her eyes as she attempted to smooth his mussed hair.

Sven and Azura appeared then, prompting Pidge to rush over to them with an excited cry. Lance watched Hunk and Harmony for another moment, smiled ruefully to himself, then went to greet the others.

Sven smiled warmly as he clasped hands with each. He wore the face of a man at peace with himself and his life, something Lance secretly envied. Azura was as he remembered: gentle, delicate, and completely in love with Sven.

"How did you guys sneak past the watchdog?" Lance asked, signaling toward the pair behind them.

Azura cast a fond smile at her friend. "Harmony hid us in a reflective shield. She knew he'd be watching the road, so she wanted to surprise him."

Pidge chuckled. "It worked as well as that time Vesta and I surprised Lance. Remember?" he said, grinning.

Lance gave a drawling laugh. Oh, he remembered all right. He'd been careful around the ovens for the duration of the girls' stay after that. The echo of an incoming ship alerted him. "We should head back. Keith and the princess will want to see you before the meeting."

The group set out for the castle. Lance walked alongside Sven. Azura kept pace with Pidge, her expression one of fond indulgence as he asked after Vesta. Hunk drove through the flower-strewn field, Harmony on his back. Lance shook his head in amusement. Just like a couple of kids.

Lance slid a glance Sven's way. "Guessing the others didn't come with because they were busy."

Sven bowed his head. His gaze stayed on Azura, who surprised Pidge with what looked to be a miniature Green Lion. "There were other reasons, too."

Lance didn't need to be reminded of those reasons. As Hunk rushed past them, Harmony's laughter echoing into the air, Lance's hand balled into a fist at his side. He'd be damned if something happened to their friends again. One glance at Sven indicated his friend also knew.

"I get why Harmony's here," he said after a moment. "She's like a princess of Aethia. But I'm surprised you didn't stop Azura from coming."

"I am worried about her safety," Sven said in a low voice. A flash of steely determination shone in his eyes. "I will not let anything happen to her. Or to any of you. Coming here was a great risk for us, but also necessary if we want peace."

Lance offered him an appreciative smile. "Between you and Keith's tight security, I don't think even a mouse will get into the castle today. Well, _more_ mice," he amended.

Sven sent him a partial smile. "Do you know who else is coming to the meeting? The princess didn't specify."

Lance had to think back to the meeting Keith held at sunrise. "Let's see. There's Abi Tohan, Talor, Mylon, Remo, and-oh! Prince Bandor. You met him, right? Before you went back to Ebb?"

A shadow crossed Sven's face, briefly, before he nodded. "I think he will support the princess. He's young, but always puts his family and his people first."

"Yeah, he does. He's got spirit for a little guy." Lance smiled.

"What of Romelle?" Sven asked. "Have you heard from her?"

"Not lately." He paused to choose his next words carefully. "She had it rough while Lotor's prisoner."

Anger entered Sven's eyes. Lance glimpsed his hands curl into fists at his sides. "It was not easy for either of us."

The answer piqued Lance's curiosity. He knew little of what happened to Sven while he was on Doom. He had chosen not to share those memories. Lance didn't blame him. But just now, he swore he heard strong emotion in Sven's voice about Romelle. Was there something to the rumors he'd heard…?

Lance immediately dismissed the thought. Sven wasn't the type to encourage a romantic attachment when he so obviously loved another. His anger was for a friend, nothing more.

As they crossed onto the path leading alongside the castle, Pidge called to them. He pointed toward the entrance to the castle. Princess Allura waved to them. A clutch of guards surrounded her and the older gentlemen beside her.

Lance met his friend's gaze and smiled. "Well, we can't keep her waiting. I know she was looking forward to seeing you."

Sven bowed his head. "As we are her. There is still a lot of work to do."

Hunk and Harmony clasped hands and raced toward the front gates. Pidge came in close behind them. Azura waited for Lance and Sven to catch up. She smiled at Sven, who offered his arm. Lance walked a half step behind them, his hands in his pockets. As Harmony's laughter rang into the air, he lifted his gaze to a sky mercifully absent of Doom fighters. The hope they remained clear for the rest of the day stayed with him as he followed his friends.

* * *

Princess Romelle sat facing the lake, her dress tucked beneath her. Sunlight speckled the surface of the water, as if cloth of gold had been flung across it. Warm wind passed over her, flattening the grass and causing the hem of her dress to flutter. She ran her fingers over the edge. Torn in some places, worn in others, yet still functioning as it was meant to.

She felt a lot like her old dress at times. Beautiful and whole once, now a vestige of its former self. Wrung out. Used.

The all-too familiar anger surged through her. She dug her fingers into the cool grass in the hope to alleviate her anger. Alternately, she shivered because of the chill. And thus the state of her mind of late revealed itself: constantly shifting between deep sorrow and furious rage, complicated by an overall sense of restlessness. It was why she needed Allura to convince Bandor to let her help the prisoners on Doom. She felt trapped. She needed to be free of herself or she'd go mad.

A flash of memory brought another familiar sensation to her: a hollow ache. Romelle touched her chest. Her heart beat fast beneath her palm. _He_ had come across as mad at first. And for a moment, she thought he was. The shadows in his eyes, the way he held himself, gave all evidence of unpredictability. But she had seen not the madman he proclaimed to be, but a heroic man. A compassionate man. A selfless man. Why else would he risk everything to save her?

The serenity of sunlight on water faded as memories rose up to overwhelm her.

 _Blood soaked his shirt and pants, staining the floor and her hands. Panic became an afterthought as she tore at her dress. She balled up the material with shaking hands. When she applied pressure to the wound, he screamed. Lost in his agony, he struck her with a flailing hand. She fell onto her side, hitting her head on the floor._

 _A pained gasp brought her back to herself. He lay alongside her, pale and trembling. Tears wet his cheeks. Hesitant, she touched his shoulder. Braced for another uncontrollable response. He did not move. Carefully, she finished binding his wound. He groaned softly with each knot she tied. When she had secured the last one, he looked up at her. The anguish residing in his dark eyes stilled her movements._

 _"…_ _thank you," he said, and slipped into unconsciousness._

 _Time and discomfort lost all meaning. She stayed on the floor with him throughout the duration of the trip, his head pillowed on her lap. He slept restlessly, lips forming words she did not understand. She settled him with words of her own, words that brought a measure of peace to his otherwise tortured features. His left hand curled around something within his pocket._

 _Pain did not let him rest. She struggled to soothe him as he struggled to withstand it. When an asteroid struck the ship's bow, they were sent sliding along the floor. As she fought to keep him still so she could adjust his bandage, she recalled the distinct sound of silver hitting the floor. A small ring rolled to a stop, just out of his reach…_

Romelle opened her eyes. Having been in the darkness of her memories, the glistening water seemed too painful to behold. Yet it was nothing compared to the weight she carried in her heart.

She slipped her hand into her pocket and withdrew the ring. Romelle watched sunlight play along the edge, picking out the half-moon engraving on the band. She hadn't meant to keep it. But given how frantic their escape had been, all her energy went into keeping him alive. Not just because he saved her, but so he could return to the woman who gave him the ring.

What Romelle had not counted on at the time, however, was falling in love with him.

Or that she'd _still_ be in love with him.

The ache in her chest made it seem as if someone slowly squeezed her heart. Romelle pressed the ring to her breast. No matter how much she wished otherwise, Sven had gone to be with the woman he loved. Romelle was here. The want to fulfill their promise went hand in hand with the ache of missing him. But she needed to let his memory go. It was the only way she'd find peace.

Standing, she looked at the ring in her palm. Let him go, she thought again. Drawing her arm back, she prepared to send it into the lake when she heard excited voices approaching. Romelle's gaze went to the six figures hurrying down the road. Hunk ran alongside a pretty blonde in a white dress. Lance and Pidge followed close behind. Pidge called out teasing remarks to the couple, which resulted in Hunk firing an angry retort that sent Lance into fits of laughter. Another voice joined Lance's. Low, faintly accented, traced with fondness…

The abrupt quickening of her heartbeat hit with the strength of a physical blow. Romelle gripped the ring so hard it dug into her palm.

 _Sven…_

The sharp contrast between when she had seen him last- badly wounded, his face hollow- to now shook her to the core. She took in every inch of him, notably the warmth in his face. Pleasure coursed through her. Of course Allura had sent him an invite. As representative between Aethia and Arus, he had as much right to be present as the rest. How delighted he'd be to hear of her plan to free the slaves! Romelle started toward the road, her hand raised to signal them.

Then she saw the young woman walking arm in arm with him.

Her skin shining like a pearl, with thick, dark blue hair flowing down her back and an ethereal grace about her movements, she was the most beautiful woman Romelle had ever seen. She turned to Sven, who leaned in close to listen to something she said. His answering smile softened his face in a way Romelle had never seen. Watching him, her heart in her throat and eyes burning with tears, she sadly realized that letting him go would have been far easier if she hadn't seen him again.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Someone to Hold_**

Princess Allura greeted all with a ready smile. Azura embraced her first. Allura's joy at seeing them again meshed with the hope of their cementing an alliance. And, as Azura drew back to smile at the other woman, she sensed great strength and courage from her. Experience shone in her features, presenting a much different princess from the one Azura first met a year ago.

A guard approached them shortly after greetings concluded. "Another ship is inbound, your highness."

Allura acknowledged him. She took Azura and Harmony's hands in hers. "I'm hosting a small welcome party before the meeting. I'd like you all to be there. We have so much to catch up on. Pidge, can you let Keith know they're here?"

Pidge gave her a thumbs up. "You got it, princess," he said, and hurried off.

"The guard can show you to your rooms. I'll see you all soon," Allura said, embracing Azura and Harmony in turn before returning to the landing zone.

The guard gestured they follow, but Lance waved him off. "I can take it from here," he said. "You wait for the next delegate."

"Understood," the guard said, saluting him.

Sven and Azura entered the castle first, Lance alongside them. Hunk and Harmony shadowed them. Azura smiled over at the pair. Harmony leaned her head against his chest. His arm circled her waist. Boundless love for her was in every line of him. Perhaps after the fight against Zarkon concluded, he might follow Sven in moving to Aethia to be with her.

"I wanted to discuss some things with Keith before the meeting," Sven said. "Is he in the control room?"

Lance offered a half smile. "I'd be worried if he _wasn_ ' _t_."

Sven responded with a knowing smile, then turned to Azura. He took up her hands in his. Warmth from their contact quickened her pulse. She doubted she'd ever become accustomed to the thrill his touch gave her.

She stayed his words with her own. "Go talk to Keith. I'll see you in our room."

Smiling, he caressed her hands with his thumbs, then leaned over to kiss her.

After he had gone, Lance offered his arm. When she took it with a small smile, color touched his cheeks before he signaled they keep going. Azura's smile widened. Lance reminded her of a shy schoolboy at times.

They continued down the corridor. Behind then, Hunk and Harmony whispered to each other like carefree kids. Azura didn't miss the frequent glances Lance sent them. She touched his hand. The happiness he had for his friend mingled with feelings of wistfulness.

"You'll always have a place in her heart, Lance," she murmured.

He sent her a wan smile, but said nothing. She released his hand.

Evidence of anticipated guests manifested in every room they passed. Shared determination that they make the best impression echoed from each person, notably from an older woman with short, curled brown hair. She stood at the other end of the corridor, a small group of staff surrounding her. All wore matching cowed expressions as she gave orders.

At seeing her, Lance gave an audible gulp. He gestured toward the side doorway with a sense of comical urgency.

"I just remembered! I know another way to your room. Not as hectic as this way."

She looked at him in confusion. Without Tirisekaal, her empathy had limited range. She needed to touch another in order to glean his or her emotions. "Why? Is something wrong?"

Lance's answer was lost when the woman called to him. He flinched like a boy caught stealing.

"You there! I need someone to help set up refreshments for the party. Might as well be— _oh!_ "

The sudden change in mannerisms, combined with the elevated pitch in her voice, caught both off-guard. Without a word, she hiked up her skirts and stormed past Lance and Azura. Her shoes clacked against the floor so loudly it seemed she marched into battle.

Lance turned to watch her go, then groaned. "Oh, _great_."

"What is it?" Azura asked, still confused.

He pointed at the other end of the hall. Hunk and Harmony embraced, seemingly unaware that the woman had them in her sights. "Nanny hasn't met any of you. Bet you anything she thinks that's Allura." He smirked. "And she doesn't think much of us where Allura's concerned."

Azura, quick to grasp his meaning, broke away from him to defuse what looked to be an imminent explosion.

The intimate smiles Hunk and Harmony shared turned to shock at Nanny's first comment.

"What are you doing with _him_?"

Harmony, clearly confused by the woman's vehemence, only stared. Hunk put himself in between them. "Wait a second, Nanny. It's not who you think. This is—"

Nanny's eyes widened with outrage. "You think I wouldn't know my own princess? Hmph." She approached them on swift feet. "It's bad enough you make eyes at one, now you do this! You come with me right now, young lady. You're the heir to the throne; you deserve a prince, not some—"

She never finished her sentence. As she stood within inches of the couple, Nanny smacked against an invisible shield. Azura covered her mouth. Beside her, Lance burst out laughing. Hunk also grinned, one hand rubbing the back of his neck. Harmony stood behind him, one hand lifted.

Flustered, Nanny touched the air, only to retract her hand at seeing the shield shimmer. "What's going on?" Lance's snickers earned him a furious glare. He subsided, but only briefly. Nanny raked her gaze over Azura, Hunk, and Harmony. "Someone better explain this to me."

Harmony touched Hunk's arm. He leaned over to whisper to her. Understanding surfaced in her eyes before she dismissed the shield. She emerged from behind Hunk to face the older woman. "You must be Nanny. My name is Harmony. I came here with Azura and Sven."

"With Sven…?" Nanny murmured. She looked at Harmony, then at Azura, before covering her mouth with both hands. A flash of fear passed over her eyes. "Oh! You're the witches of Aethia."

Azura exchanged a curious look with Harmony. Witches?

Hunk took a threatening step forward. "Hey, Harmony's no witch," he growled. "Neither is Azura. They're our friends."

Lance also frowned. "And they helped us take down the element robeast before you even showed up to the castle."

Nanny stiffened at the slight. Azura didn't need her empathy to sense the rising tension in the situation. "Please, don't argue," she said, stepping between Nanny and Lance. She sent Nanny a look of appeal. "Harmony didn't mean to frighten you."

"It's true," Harmony said. "I'm sorry if I startled you. Trust me when I say we're here to stand with Arus against Zarkon. We care about what's happening here as much as you do."

Nanny gazed at Harmony in silence, as if trying to determine her sincerity. "Well, so long as you're here to help," she said after a moment.

All shared sighs of relief.

Proper introductions were made, with Harmony's perfect curtsy winning Nanny's approval. Her earlier unease faded, and she now divided smiles between the two. "Welcome to the castle, ladies. You'll find refreshments in your rooms. I must be going now." She paused to study Harmony for a few moments, then nodded to herself. "You're a pretty girl, but nothing like my princess."

Hunk looked like he wanted to say something to the contrary. Harmony's hand on his arm stilled his words. It didn't lessen the glower he sent Nanny's way.

"What did she mean by witches of Aethia?" Harmony asked.

Lance and Hunk exchanged irritated glances. "Some of the people think you're like Haggar," Lance said, resentment in his voice.

"They just don't know you like we do, that's all," Hunk said, taking Harmony's hands in his. "You can change all that today."

Harmony's face softened. "That's right. You'll help us do that. Both of you." She sent Lance a fond look.

The praise put a gleam into his eyes. When he took Azura's arm, she sensed his feeling of guilty pleasure at Harmony's words. "We better get going," he said. "Everyone should be here soon."

The four reached the floor that housed the guest rooms quickly. Harmony's assigned room lay a few doors down from Azura and Sven's. Azura bid farewell to Lance with a grateful smile. He responded in kind. Hunk lingered by Harmony's door. He bent at the waist to listen to something she whispered to him. Lance gave an audible sigh.

"Come on, Hunk. We'll see her later."

Hunk cast a brief look of annoyance Lance's way. Harmony jumped into his arms to kiss him goodbye. Azura chuckled at Harmony's enthusiasm. Lance just rolled his eyes.

When Harmony saw fit to let Hunk up for air, he wore the silliest of pleased smiles. Then, seeming to recall there were others present, he waved to Azura and headed for the elevator. Harmony waved to Lance, then ducked into her room. Lance sighed again, nodded to Azura and went on his way.

Azura watched him go, her heart heavy with sympathy for Lance's plight. Though the year apart from Sven had been trying for her, she knew how lucky she was to be with him. Others like Lance weren't so fortunate. She couldn't imagine what it would be like if she couldn't be with him despite caring for him so much.

Thoughts of Sven reminded her of her want to be refreshed for the party. Azura pressed the panel on the wall. The door slid open, showing her a large room with ornate décor and a large canopy bed. Azura ventured for her bag, which a thoughtful servant had placed on the trunk at the end of the bed. After changing her gown, she started to brush her hair when someone knocked on the door.

Believing it to be Harmony come to check on her, Azura set the brush on the dresser and approached the door. A ready smile touched her lips as the door slid open. However, another blonde stood in the hall, chasing the smile from her face. Slim, with a pale complexion and golden blonde hair that set her gown to perfection, the woman had the face of someone about Azura's age, though her eyes looked much older. Shadows resided within them. The similarity to how Sven's eyes looked at times troubled her. What sort of horrors had this woman seen?

Color flooded the woman's pale cheeks. "Excuse me," she said. She spoke in a low, almost breathy voice. "I think I have the wrong room. I'm sorry to bother you." She retreated into the hall.

Something about her manner struck Azura as odd. "Wait." She followed her. The woman demonstrated unease at finding Azura beside her. "Are you looking for someone on this floor? Maybe I can help you find them."

"It's all right," she said hastily. She offered a brief smile. "I'll go ask the head maid. Have a good day," she said, bowing.

Under normal circumstances, Azura would have let her go. However, the woman's suspicious behavior, combined with the unknown threat to Sven, compelled her to go after her.

She reached for the blonde. "Please, wait. Let me help—"

The woman stopped short. Her polite refusal went unheard, for the moment Azura's hand came into contact with her shoulder, a barrage of emotion overcame her. Trembling at the anger, rage, and pain accompanying the fragmented memories, Azura felt as if she'd faint. She broke away first, unable to withstand the emotional onslaught. Gasping, her body wracked with shivers thanks to the intensity of what she'd felt, Azura stared at the other woman.

"…what happened to you…?" Her voice was fraught with emotion.

Tears spilled from the woman's eyes. She fled without a backward glance.

Azura slid to the floor, too weak to stand. Her heart raced as she tried to piece together what she had seen. So much pain!

Quick footsteps echoed down the hall. "Azura!" Sven dropped to a knee before her. He laid gentle hands on her shoulders. Fear tinged his words. "Look at me, please."

Azura lifted her gaze to his face. Unable to give voice to what she had seen, she sobbed his name and embraced him. He gathered her in his arms and went into their room. There, he sat on the bed with her, his hand caressing upon the back of her hair. She clung to him. The foreign emotions ran their course through her, resulting in a long cry. Without Tirisekaal to aid her in suppressing what she had sensed, crying became her only recourse. Sven soothed her with soft words. The sound of his voice comforted her.

When her tears stopped, leaving her shaking in his arms, he drew back to gaze down at her. He cradled her face between his hands.

"Tell me what happened."

Azura swallowed past the lump in her throat. How to describe what she had seen? It seemed impossible. In the end, she settled for one word. "Pain," she whispered.

"Whose pain?"

She shook her head. "I don't know. She came here looking for someone. She didn't tell me who."

Sven's brow furrowed. "It's possible she might be with one of the delegates. If so, then it's no wonder you felt her pain. Keith and Coran told me some of the things Zarkon has done to those people." He wiped the tears from her cheeks with his thumbs. "You should try to rest. The princess will understand if you're not present at the party."

Azura had no thoughts for rest. "Her pain is part of me now," she said, touching his hands at her face. "I want to help her find whoever she was looking for. Someone shouldn't go through that alone."

He searched her face for a moment. His dark eyes shone with concern for her, sympathy for what the woman experienced. "All right," he said softly. "She should be downstairs with the rest of the delegates. Promise me you'll rest if it becomes too much. I don't know how long Princess Allura will have us in the meeting."

Azura bowed her head, then brought his face to hers. As he gathered her closer, the scent and feel of him serving to soothe her further, Azura hoped the poor woman had someone to hold her, too.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Seeds of Mistrust_**

With the last of the delegates settled, Allura focused on preparing for the party. This time, she allowed the maids to help her dress. Nanny supervised, rejecting nearly every dress or jewelry suggestion until Allura resolved the matter by choosing them herself.

Once she had been turned out to Nanny's satisfaction, Allura peered at her reflection. The extra care taken for her hair and jewelry showed her a woman worthy of the title of princess. A blush colored her cheeks at picturing Keith's reaction to seeing her.

The four space mice watched her from behind the mirror. She smiled down at them. "I'll bring you something to eat later. Until then, stay out of sight, my friends."

The largest mouse answered with a very human salute of his paw. He then disappeared, his family following. Allura ran her brush through her loose hair a few more times, took courage from the woman in the mirror, and left the room.

As the dining room had been converted to the meeting chamber, the staff arranged for the party to take place in her mother's former solar. Special care had gone into its décor, from the flower garlands along the windowsills to a centerpiece of running water. Items honoring the other planets in the system were also on display. Allura intended unity to be the key theme in this, for without it, they were all lost.

Coran, who had presided over the party while she dressed, acknowledged her entrance with a nod. He introduced her by her title, then stepped aside to allow the delegates to pay homage. All except Bandor were present. Allura recalled he had been summoned to answer a message from Pollux. He promised to be back in time for the meeting. Allura hoped to speak to him about Romelle afterward. The desire to free the prisoners ran strong in her cousin. Bandor had to see that.

Abi Tohan approached her first. Allura exchanged smiles with him as he kissed her hand. Though he had the look of a man who hadn't known a restful night in days, there was a merriment about his eyes. He murmured sincere words about the proposed alliance, which heartened her.

Mylon of Titus came next. Inexperienced in leadership as he was, he had all the grace of one well-versed in etiquette. He spoke in a soft voice that wavered once at mention of his elder brother. She kissed his cheek in a show of silent support.

Elderly Talor, his frailty even more obvious by his hollowed face and pallor, nonetheless impressed her by going to a knee to kiss her hand. She fought against the want to assist him at seeing him struggle to stand upright. Coran provided a chair for Talor, who politely declined.

Remo, a skinny, somewhat sullen man, made no pretense at grace. Stress had carved lines into his face, leaving him with a hardened look about the mouth and eyes. Even his voice seemed strained, as if the act of speaking took every ounce of energy he had.

Allura had just offered her hand for Remo to kiss when Keith entered. As Coran announced him, Allura couldn't take her eyes from Keith. He had changed into an all-black outfit accented with red trim. The key for Black Lion had been clipped to the left side of his chest, its surface sparkling as if recently polished. The sword Harmony gifted him hung at his hip, sunlight catching on diamonds within the sheath. When his eyes met hers, undeniable awe entered his gaze. The tiny smile she sent him was reciprocated before he adopted the commander's mask.

As he stepped forward, Allura's heart skipped a beat. His transformation to the commander of the Voltron Force was so complete, it seemed as if the man she spoke to earlier was someone else entirely. She held her hand out for him. His fingers slid over hers, gently. Her breath caught in her throat when he pressed the lightest of kisses to her hand. The sensation carried an intimacy despite their having an audience. The feeling persisted when he lifted his eyes to hers. His expression seemed almost questioning. Or was she seeing things? All she knew is that if he kept looking at her like that, she'd throw all caution to the wind.

Keith recognized when to end the moment and stepped back. Allura drew her hand to her waist, covertly concealing it so to capture the fleeting sense of his lips on her skin.

Sven, Harmony, and Azura appeared last. Sven, handsomely dressed in a dark blue outfit with silver threading, swept her an elegant bow, then kissed her hand. The sunlight seemed drawn to Harmony as she dropped a curtsy. Her bound blonde hair shimmered, as did the necklace at her throat. Azura's silver and blue dress gleamed like moonlight on water, setting off her skin wonderfully. Her curtsy echoed of the graceful movements she was renowned for, but weariness existed in her eyes. Azura offered Allura a small smile of reassurance before moving aside.

With the greetings complete, Coran addressed all present. "The meeting will begin in an hour. Princess Allura and I invite you all to partake in the refreshments."

Servants entered the room as he spoke, leading carts laden with food toward the tables set by the wall. Now free to mingle with the guests, Allura moved from group to group. She was engrossed in a discussion about crops with Abi Tohan when she caught snippets of Remo's conversation with Talor.

"…unbelievable the princess invited the witches of Aethia here."

"The alliance needs all the support it can get, Remo." Talor paused to cough into his handkerchief. "I for one would rather have them stand with us than against."

"That's just it," Remo said, casting a suspicious look toward Harmony and Azura. "How can we trust them? We don't know anything about their world or their politics, let alone what they can do. What if Zarkon's witch learned they were here? We all know how much she hates them. If it came to it, I'd hand them over if it meant we'd be left alone."

Unable to hear any more negativity toward her friends, Allura approached the two. Talor bowed to her. Remo, however, appeared caught out when she leveled a cool gaze his way.

"While I understand your hesitation, Remo, you will show them the proper respect. They are honorary members of the Voltron Force and heroes to Arus. I ask that you remember that."

Chastened, Remo bowed his head. "Forgive me, princess. It is just the risk we take today. It weighs heavily on me."

"It's a weight we all share. Only together, can we hope to be rid of it for good."

Remo bowed again. Allura nodded to Talor, then walked away. Irritation threatened to overcome her poise. Remo spoke with the voice of a small minority of disbelievers. She looked toward Harmony, who appeared to have enchanted Mylon with her cheery disposition. She trusted Harmony would know what to say in order to alleviate any doubts Remo had of their intentions.

Allura made a circuit around the room before drifting toward Sven, Keith, and Azura. Sven and Keith stood in hushed conversation. Seeing them together reminded Allura of their strong friendship. While Lance had more than filled the supporting role Sven left on the team, she knew Keith missed Sven's steady counsel at times.

Azura sat by the fountain, her hands folded on her lap. Her drawn appearance concerned Allura. The last time she had seen her so drained, it was shortly after the elemental robeast took her power. With Tirisekaal back on Aethia on assignment, Allura assumed her friend sat by the fountain out of necessity.

Allura went to Azura's side. "Are you all right?" she asked gently.

Azura offered her a small smile. "I'm just a little tired," she said, running her fingers through the cascading waters. Streams danced along her hand. "Are all the delegates here?"

"All except my cousin. He should be coming soon." Allura paused as Remo's low laugh caught her ear. Her lips tightened, briefly, before she smoothed her expression.

Azura, as expected from someone with her abilities, did not miss it. "I heard what you said to him. He doesn't trust easily."

"No. He doesn't." Allura studied her friend for a moment. "Can you feel what he's thinking?"

Azura gave an apologetic smile. "Not unless I touch him. I don't think he'd appreciate it if I tried to read him."

Allura didn't argue the truth of such a statement. At seeing Azura's gaze travel to the doors, she also glanced that way. "Are you looking for someone?"

"A woman came to my room earlier," Azura replied. "She seemed confused."

"Was she lost? I heard some of Talor's retainers have been turned around more than once." Allura smiled with sympathetic understanding.

"That's what I thought, too. She left before I could find out who she was."

A thought occurred to Allura. She leaned in close to whisper to her friend. "Is that why you're looking for her? Do you suspect something? Should we tell Keith?"

Azura shook her head. She spoke in a low voice thick with emotion. "I read her feelings. She's in so much pain, Allura. I can still feel her hollow ache, here." She touched her heart. Her eyes brimmed with tears. "It's why I'm here. Sven thinks she's with one of the delegates. I want to talk to her. I want to help her find whoever she was looking for."

"But the only woman with a delegate is…" Allura trailed off with a small gasp. She swept her gaze across the room. As her attention drifted to Sven, who now stood with Mylon and Harmony, Romelle's absence took on new meaning.

Azura rose to her feet. "You know who she is? Where can I find her?"

Allura hesitated. Azura's concern was genuine, that she knew. But given Romelle's feelings, would she welcome counsel from her? And did Sven know Romelle was here? Or that she still loved him?

What did _Azura_ know about Sven's place in Romelle's heart?

"Allura?" Azura spoke softly.

The princess met Azura's gaze and offered a nod. "I know who she is. First, I need to ask you about—"

Coran appeared at Allura's side, the light touch at her arm silencing her words. "Forgive me, Princess. Prince Bandor is on his way. I think it's best we begin the meeting." He sent a quick glance Remo's way. A slight frown touched his lips as he watched Harmony interact with Mylon.

Allura murmured her understanding. "We'll talk later," she said to Azura, who bowed her head.

The delegates started for the dining room. As Sven bid farewell to Azura, Keith joined Allura. He stood at her shoulder. Though he did not touch her, she felt as if he placed a supportive arm around her waist.

"Security watch reported a lot of chatter originating from ships in the area," he whispered, causing her to send him a swift glance. His expression echoed of concern. "It's made some of the delegates nervous. We'll have to be careful."

Allura watched Sven embrace Azura. Thought about how she and the others suffered thanks to Haggar, how Romelle still suffered thanks to Lotor. It steeled her resolve. "We can't let fear stop us, Keith."

He smiled at her. Admiration was in every line. He offered his arm. Allura accepted it before she had time to acknowledge the welcome feel of his hand. Their eyes met and held. Trust, determination, and faith resonated in his next words.

"You lead, Princess. I'll follow."

* * *

Allura took her place at the head of the long table. The other delegates settled into their assigned seats. Banners for each hung on the wall behind them. Allura looked at them not as royal emblems, but battle standards. The delegates were her officers, and she their general. The realization she was heading what amounted to a war council struck with the intensity of a cold wind. The sensation faded at feeling Keith's eyes on her. He gave her small nod. She faced the others, head high, spirits ready.

Once all were seated, Coran went around the table introducing each delegate. A smattering of applause followed each name he spoke. Bandor especially looked pleased to see Sven. The two had only moments to shake hands before they sat down. She suspected he intended to take Sven aside for a private talk. Allura's thoughts then went to Azura and Romelle. How she'd approach that subject with Azura concerned her. Especially given Romelle's feelings.

Coran's voice pulled her from her thoughts. "I now present her royal highness, Princess Allura," he said, and stepped back.

Allura divided her gaze among the delegates. "Thank you all for coming. Before we begin, let me assure you that regardless of today's results, I shall see that each of you is given a surplus of food and fuel."

Grateful smiles and applause met her words. Allura responded with a short nod and resumed speaking in a calm, measured voice. The delegates listened in silence. Most appeared to be in agreement. Even Remo nodded as she told of establishing supply lines.

She closed out with a heartfelt wish for freedom for all, then sat back to wait. The delegates murmured to themselves. Keith sent her an approving smile. It was as effective as if he'd touched her hand.

Bandor stood, silencing the soft murmur of conversation. "I think Princess Allura is right. We have to come together if we want to defeat Zarkon."

"Seconded," Abi Tohan said.

Mylon divided his gaze among the others. "My brother died defending our home. I do him wrong if I don't fight. I'm with you, Princess," he said, nodding to her.

Talor coughed into his handkerchief. Coran offered to fetch him a glass of water, which the older man politely refused. "The sickness that affects my people has spared no one, including myself. I condemn us all to death if I do not stand with you."

Remo looked to Allura. He spoke in raspy tones. "As my world is closest to Doom, I feel Zarkon's presence far more than anyone else here. My people are slaves. Those that aren't are starving. We've resorted to piracy just to stay alive. I refuse to continue living in Zarkon's shadow. I will stand with the alliance."

Each affirmation served to embolden Allura further. She looked to Sven and Harmony, seated side by side across from Remo. Sven conceded the floor to Harmony with a short nod.

She rose to her feet. The sunlight surrounding her made her glow. "Aethia stands behind Arus," Harmony said, her voice ringing clear and strong. "We will not see further harm come to this planet, or others who stand with the princess."

Applause met her words. Keith surveyed the assembled delegates. "The Voltron Force is firmly on Princess Allura's side. We are under her command."

As another round of applause sounded, Allura sent a sharp look of surprise Keith's way. He responded with the smallest of smiles. She recalled his words just before the meeting: _You lead, Princess. I'll follow._ Humbled, grateful, and determined she'd repay his trust with success, she had to resist grabbing his hand.

Talor spoke up. "If that is true, then Princess Allura should pilot the Black Lion."

Before she could do more than gasp, Mylon seconded Talor's words. "Yes, our alliance leader should be in command. Voltron is her father's creation. It's her birthright."

The others added their approval. Sven and Harmony sent Allura encouraging smiles. Honored that they thought so highly of her, yet also conscious of her lack of skill in comparison to Keith's, the princess sent him a look of appeal.

Keith leaned in close to her. When she felt his hand touch hers under the table, it was all she could do not to blush. "You've earned the right to pilot Black Lion, Allura. I believe in you."

Unable to respond, Allura squeezed his hand. Keith let the contact linger before releasing her.

Allura gazed at each delegate in turn. Confidence coursed through her. She would not fail them. "It's settled then," she said. She signaled to Coran. He presented each delegate with a glass to toast their agreement. "We have an alliance among our planets, and I will assume control of Black Lion."

"I just have one question, your highness," Remo said. Once assured he had their full attention, he indicated Harmony and Sven with suspicious eyes. "What stake does Aethia have in our battle? Their home world is outside our sector. They face no immediate danger."

Sven addressed Remo in cordial, if somewhat cool, tones. "You are wrong about that. Danger exists for Aethia as surely as for any of your worlds. Nothing is beyond Zarkon's reach, not so long as he has that witch."

"So your solution is to bring more witches into our midst?" Remo countered. "Forgive me, Ambassador, but I am not as enchanted by them as you are."

The skin around Sven's eyes tightened at the insult to Azura. Keith directed a sharp look of disapproval Remo's way. But it was Harmony who spoke.

"Then I will show you who we are."

Though she made no move, bands of sunlight threaded together in the space over the table. The delegates watched, awestruck, as Harmony called up a world of lush trees, rolling fields, sparkling cities, vast mountains, and beautiful oceans.

Affection softened her features. She traced her hand along the images, creating a rippling effect reminiscent of a stone being dropped into water. "Aethia is a peaceful world. It's not so different from Arus. We who wield the elements have a sacred duty to the people. We protect them, not control them. We offer you our support and our protection."

"The Council of Elements has given us leave to grant you more than that," Sven said. "Food, supplies, arms, extra help. We are committed to the future of Arus."

Some of the delegates murmured to themselves. Bandor was nodding to something Talor whispered to him. Mylon and Abi Tohan exchanged looks of acceptance. Remo alone remained unconvinced.

"As moving as your words are, I cannot accept them on faith," he said. "Coming here was a great risk for us all. I need to see proof that your presence here will not endanger us further."

"What do you want from us?" Harmony asked. How she maintained her poise in the face of such mistrust amazed Allura.

Remo locked gazes with Harmony. His face and voice were hard. "Tell us how to defeat you."


	6. Chapter 6

**_Alliances Forged, Promises Kept_**

Heavy silence fell over the table. Allura stared at Remo, unable to believe he had asked such a thing of Harmony. The others appeared just as stricken. Even Sven, as composed as he appeared to be, watched Remo with hard eyes.

The princess started to speak when Keith touched her hand.

"No," he said in a low voice. He stared across the table at Harmony, who met Remo's gaze without flinching. "Let her answer. She knows what's at stake."

Allura glanced back at Harmony, then murmured an assent to Keith. As he sat back, Allura was glad Hunk and Lance were not present. Neither would have relented so quietly.

"Are you suggesting they will turn on us? Ridiculous," Abi Tohan said.

"We all know what they did for Arus last year," Bandor said, his face flushed with anger. "You insult them and Sven by saying such a thing."

Remo did not acknowledge his fellow delegates. "I've asked you a question, Lady Harmony. Or should I call Lady Azura in here? She might be more forthcoming if the ambassador asks her the same question."

Sven's eyes flashed. Harmony touched his arm with a firm hand and shook her head. When her eyes met Allura's, the princess recalled Keith's description of Harmony during their battle against the elemental robeast. Behind the cheery disposition and boundless energy existed a courageous young woman. To Allura, it felt like looking in a mirror. A powerful sense of kinship swelled within her. She nodded to Harmony. Harmony, who appeared to have been waiting for a sign, turned to Remo.

"I don't have to tell you that. I overheard you asking Mylon about it." She spoke with no malice or accusation in her tone. "What you're really asking is what I'll do to earn your trust."

At this, Remo looked decidedly uncomfortable. Bandor grinned. Sven cracked a small smile. Allura met his gaze, unable to conceal her own smile. So, Harmony had worked the party with grace and efficiency. If nothing else, this proved to Remo that the young woman was not someone to be taken lightly.

Harmony continued as if there hadn't been a lapse. "My answer is whatever you need. No sacrifice is too great for me. This alliance is that important to me and my planet." Her voice turned emotional. "I've been to Doom. I've seen firsthand what happens to your people. I won't let it continue. I can't."

A brief silence followed before Bandor stood and applauded. He was soon joined by Abi Tohan, Mylon, Sven, and Talor. Allura exchanged smiling glances with Keith. His eyes mirrored what was in her heart: Harmony had won Remo over at last.

The delegates resumed their seats save Remo. He appeared both honored and surprised by Harmony's moving statement. It took him a few moments to find his voice. "Your willingness to ensure this alliance succeeds is inspiring, Lady Harmony. I had forgotten you traveled to Doom. Tonight, I will arrange that my personal guard escort you to my ship. I believe a single night's stay will be sufficient. Princess?"

Allura bowed her head. Try as she might, she couldn't contain her joy at what they just accomplished. "We'll celebrate in the pavilion tomorrow. I want everyone to know they have nothing to fear." She took up her glass and stood, signaling the others to do the same. She gazed at each delegate as she spoke.

"To the alliance!"

Her words echoed from the assembled group. As each drank to their success, she felt Coran's eyes on her. He watched her with undisguised pride and love. Her father appeared behind him. He, too, wore a similar expression. He then faded from sight. Allura's eyes filled with tears.

 _It's done, Father. Now we'll finally be free._

* * *

 _Planet Doom…_

Far from Arus, another assembly of leaders gathered. Their agenda involved not peace, but control. For King Zarkon, who had enjoyed being in control for years, the prospect of losing it thanks to one planet rankled.

He raked a critical gaze over his two closest advisors. While Haggar's robeasts suffered defeat after defeat, he still had enough faith in her abilities. After all, she had been the one to dismantle Voltron in advance of their initial attack on Arus. The focus of Zarkon's irritation rested on his son. When Prince Lotor arrived just as Yurak's tenure as commander was revoked, optimism was high. The prince brought with him newly conquered worlds and a cruel streak to make any tyrant king proud. Now Lotor's successes seemed a distant cry compared to the host of failures he'd endured. Lotor's obsession with Princess Allura complicated matters. Too often his son had cast Zarkon's orders aside to pursue his own needs. Well, no more.

He scowled at his son. "No thanks to you, Lotor, I have watched more and more planets grow bolder. Now they've joined up with other planets I once had under _my_ control. Since you've yet to conquer Voltron, I have had to take matters into my own hands." He aimed his scepter at the large view screen dominating the far wall. Images of the interior of the Castle of Lions appeared. Members of the Voltron Force stood in a room occupied by others. Lotor's eyes kindled at seeing Princess Allura.

Zarkon didn't miss the look and grunted. "My spy at the castle has told me they agreed to an alliance. There's to be a celebration in the pavilion near the castle tomorrow. The princess and the Voltron Force will be attending. My spy will sabotage the castle while they're away, then my fleet will come in to crush them."

At this, Lotor turned an intrigued look his father's way. "Let's not crush them, Father. I want to speak to the princess. The threat to her people will be enough to convince her to return with me. Then we will have Arus under our control for good." He flashed a lecherous smile.

"The princess is much too bright to be fooled by you, my son," Zarkon said in a biting drawl. "I won't let you ruin this for me."

Haggar, seated to Zarkon's left, cackled in delight. She stroked her cat with an idle hand. "Let him make the attempt, sire. The fleet is already headed to Arus. Our spy is bought. He knows what's expected of him."

"How did you buy his services?" Lotor asked, sounding indignant that he had not been told or consulted.

Haggar cackled again. "Never you mind, my prince. All that matters is the spy won't betray us, not after what we promised."

Zarkon smiled in malicious delight. "Such a shame he won't live to earn his prize. Lotor, you may go to Arus. Try not to lose anything this time."

Lotor's answering smile hinted at cruelty. "Of course not, Father. I'll bring back the princess and Voltron. They won't trouble us again."

After Lotor left, shouting orders for his ship to be readied, Haggar turned to Zarkon. "I'll go with him, sire. I'll make sure everything goes according to plan."

Zarkon grinned. "Go, then. And bring me back some new slaves. We're lacking in good entertainment in the arena."

"It will be done," Haggar said, and bowed.

* * *

While Lotor prepared to depart, Haggar retreated to her chamber to make her own preparations. She sealed the entrance to ensure privacy in order to carry out her plan. A plan that had been set in motion the instant she saw the elemental girls with the Voltron Force.

Thoughts of that girl and her friends angered the witch. It wasn't just losing access to such vast power that irked her. The relative ease needed to drain all of their power had turned her careless. She'd been so certain of victory, she had not anticipated them joining their powers to Voltron, or that her precious elemental robeast would be defeated so soundly.

While she continued to faithfully serve Zarkon and Lotor, the desire to repay them for what they did fueled her ambition. All attempts at rediscovering the source of elemental power had been met with failure. But the element of darkness remained on her side. She was not beaten yet.

Haggar stood before the altar of darkness, her hands clasped around a fragment of the crystal that once allowed her to access all that elemental power. The rest had been pulverized when Voltron stomped on it. Even this piece would have been lost had it not struck her hand as she shielded herself from the energy release. She'd let it fester in her hand, allowing her hatred to seep into her blood itself, before she pulled it out. Charged as it was by her intent and the power within, Haggar had no doubt the darkness would give her the means to take her vengeance.

She presented the tiny, blooded sliver to the altar. Called upon her element to grant her power over her enemies. She then dropped the offering into the bowl arranged beneath the large skull and stepped back. Anticipation coursed through her.

Thick bolts of energy, black as the sky that stretched over Doom, shot out from the bowl. The inch layer of blood at the bottom churned like the sea in the throes of a storm. And then came a voice, as if from the recesses of a deep pit.

 **Their weakness shall be your strength.**

A torrent of darkness exploded from the bowl. Bands swirled around the room, seeping into the walls themselves. Haggar held out her hands, the sound of her delighted laughter harsh as the darkness roared around her. Three items manifested from within the shadows. All left cold burns on her palms. She endured the pain as part of the ritual. When the pain subsided, and the darkness dispelled, Haggar looked at the objects on her hands.

Three hexagonal crystals rested on her palms, one of icy blue, one of pure white, and the other black as obsidian. Great power existed within each. Haggar tucked them into her robes and smiled down at her cat as he emerged from his hiding place.

"It's time we were off to Arus, eh, pussycat? I know you're eager to see those girls again."

Coba replied with a hissing growl. Haggar swept the cat into her arms and started for the door. Her smile widened with each step.

Revenge, at last.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Dark Dreams_**

After Sven and the others retreated into the meeting, Azura lingered in the solar in the hope she'd see the woman. But as time passed, she wondered if Sven had been wrong about her. Perhaps she was a retainer or a passing guest. Still, Azura felt compelled to find her. Now that she had the opportunity to sort through some of the fragmented images, she identified flashes of a dark cell and a man with a cruel smile. The smile sent a shiver down her spine. Whoever he was, Azura hoped to never meet him.

A commotion by the doors drew her attention. A pair of guards stood with spears crossed. Peering beyond them, his face a little crestfallen, was Hunk.

"Aw, come on. You guys know who I am. I'm not going to do anything," he said in pleading tones.

The guard on the right shook his head. "I'm sorry, Hunk. Only delegates are allowed here. Keith's orders."

Knowing Hunk most likely came in search of Harmony, Azura approached the guards. "It's all right," she said, laying a gentle hand on the guard's arm. A brief sense of his want to follow orders teased her thoughts. "I can speak for Lady Harmony. He's allowed here."

The guard stepped back. Hunk sent her a pleased grin. Azura gestured he follow. He fell into step behind her. Though he and Sven were of similar height, Hunk's tread was that of someone much bigger. As if aware of her thoughts, he made a concentrated effort to walk with more grace.

"Thanks so much, Azura," he said when they reached the fountain. "I just wanted to check on things. And, well, you know." His face flushed with color.

Azura smiled warmly at him. "She'll be glad to see you. What are the others up to?"

"Lance is on security watch in the control room. Pidge is setting up games in the lounge. Princess said she wanted us to meet there later tonight." Hunk paused to eye the refreshment table. Then, employing sleight of hand that honestly impressed Azura, he palmed an offering of cheese and crackers. Just as he prepared to eat the entire handful, he paused, summoned a sheepish smile and offered her one. She declined with a chuckle. Hunk devoured the crackers in a few bites. Once he'd finished, he smiled down at her.

"You'll be there, right?"

"Of course. Sven is looking forward to spending more time with you all." She looked toward the closed doors. Her smile softened at the thought of him. "You should have heard him tell my mother how important coming here was for us. He never stops thinking about what's happening on Arus."

Admiration for Sven shone in his eyes. "He's always been like that. Oh, did he tell you about the time he saved me from drowning?"

Azura turned a surprised look his way. "When did this happen?"

"Back at the Academy. Training drills. We had to cross a river, but I couldn't swim," he said, the embarrassment from that time evident in his voice now. "I didn't tell anyone about it. I think Sven knew, cause he stayed with me the whole time."

Azura smiled at the images his words conjured. Yet she couldn't keep the feeling of regret from her heart. "I only wish we could stay longer. I know how much he misses being here with you."

"We miss him, too. But you know something?" Hunk said, his expression turning thoughtful. When he spoke, his words were soft and sincere. "I think he'd miss being with you more."

Touched by his words, Azura touched Hunk's arm. The happiness he felt swelled within her. "And when peace comes to Arus, I think we'll see more of you."

Color flooded Hunk's cheeks, and he responded with a boyish chuckle.

The doors to the meeting room opened. Princess Allura emerged first, followed by the other delegates. Harmony's face brightened at seeing Hunk. He wasted no time in hurrying to her side. Azura went to follow when a servant approached her.

"A message for Ambassador Sven," the man said, presenting a folded note. Azura accepted it with thanks. The man bowed and departed.

Curious, Azura glanced at the note. Sven's name was written across the surface in a bold hand. As she traced her fingers along the letters, the author's emotions burst forth from the paper. A sense of urgency colored the words within. Urgency and something else. Something more powerful than the memory of experiencing the woman's pain. Something Azura had no trouble identifying: heartache. For she had been in its throes all during her separation from Sven.

In that moment, all mystery of the woman's identity faded away. Taking its place was a memory of the first time Sven suffered a night terror. As Azura held him, he told her of the woman he saved from death, and how she comforted him during their escape from Doom. A woman who had experienced great pain long before they met.

Tears entered Azura's eyes. Sorrow for what both had endured, sorrow for the ache in Princess Romelle's heart. Of course she would want to see Sven again. Azura didn't fault her that, or the strong feelings Romelle carried for him. And because she wanted to offer her friendship, Azura decided to answer the letter herself. This was something she wanted to discuss with Romelle face to face before she brought the matter up to Sven. She slipped the letter into her pocket just as Sven approached her.

He took her hands in his, a soft smile on his face. She felt his happiness and relief wash over her. "It's done," she said, sharing in his joy.

"Yes. There's to be a celebration in the pavilion tomorrow. I have to return to Aethia to deliver my report. They will want to know when to deliver the provisions we promised."

Azura bowed her head. "Will Harmony go with you?"

At this, his smile faded. Sliding an arm around her shoulders, Sven turned her so they faced the windows. The lake sparkled in the sunshine below them. "Remo's suspicions about you were too great to take on faith. Harmony agreed to spend the night in his custody."

Azura gasped softly. "As his prisoner?"

"No. We wouldn't have agreed if he demanded that." Sven spoke with certainty. "It's just a precaution. I also understand why he'd ask this."

Azura laid her hands on his chest. "What about me? Does he want me to stay in his ship?"

He covered her hand with his. She took comfort in the warmth of his palm over hers. "If you were a delegate, he might have. I'd be forced to agree in the interest of diplomacy," he said. Though he kept his voice even, she sensed his relief that she would not be separated from him. In truth, she shared his feeling. "As it stands, you're a retainer. But you might have to do something as a show of good faith."

She nodded. "Tirisekaal was teaching me to create water with healing properties. I could offer some to all the delegates. When did you plan to go back to Aethia?" she asked. "Hunk said the princess wants to spend time with all of us tonight."

Sven caressed her hand. The want to spend the night in her arms reflected in his dark eyes. "I won't leave until tomorrow morning. I'm going to miss the celebration, but I should be back by nightfall. Did you want to return with me?"

Azura shook her head. The desire to speak to Romelle, combined with the need to uncover the mystery behind her dream, provided enough incentive to stay. "I'll need some time to make the healing water. The princess also might want me to go to the celebration in your stead. It'll be good to meet the people. We didn't get the chance to before."

He smiled his approval. "She's as wise as she is courageous. You should have seen her leading the delegation. There's much to admire in her."

Azura agreed. She'd sensed it the moment she touched Allura's hand. The princess had come into her own over the past year.

"Did you find the woman you were looking for?" Sven asked.

She thought about the note in her pocket, and the meaning behind Romelle's want to speak to Sven. "I didn't, but I know where to find her."

Before Sven could comment, Hunk's loud cry of disbelief silenced all conversation. Harmony, who had pulled him aside, gestured for peace. Remo wisely kept his distance. Keith stood between Hunk and the delegate, a stern look on his face.

Sven turned a sympathetic eye his friend's way. "She must have told him what Remo wanted. We'd better help Harmony calm him down."

It took the team relocating to the privacy of the lounge and the better part of an hour to smooth Hunk's anger over Remo's stipulation. Lance also didn't particularly care for it, which Azura expected. In the end, Hunk relented only after all agreed he'd walk her to the ship and stay there until dawn. Harmony demonstrated her appreciation by embracing him in front of the group. Lance was quick to tease Hunk's red face, bringing forth much needed laughter. Allura, clearly relieved to have resolved the issue, called for drinks and games. Pidge sent word he'd join them once his security watch ended.

Azura sat on the couch beside Sven and Keith, laughing as Lance, Hunk, the princess, and Harmony played something called charades. Harmony and Allura teamed up against the other two while Keith kept score. Judging by the overzealous way the boys acted out their words, it seemed they cared more about making an impression than earning points. Pidge entered the room halfway through the game. His successful guess as to what Lance was signaling won him a place on the girls' team, much to Hunk and Lance's chagrin.

When the game ended- with predictable results- the Voltron Force entertained all with stories of their adventures. The heroism Lance displayed when he rightly suspected the monstrous Prince Bokar and his selflessness in recovering the flowers of Lyra to save the sick people of Arus earned him a kiss on the cheek from Harmony. His smile had stretched from ear to ear.

Pidge boasted about finding a hidden castle full of treasure, only to have the authenticity of his story called upon when Lance grinned and said, "Don't you mean the trick castle that you ended up getting trapped in?" All had shared a good laugh.

Keith alone refrained from speaking about his successes, choosing instead to let the others swap stories. The quality of character reminded Azura of Kaia, who also never took it upon herself to boast. When Allura spoke about the story surrounding the Love Bridge, her face and voice soft with affection, she enthralled her audience. Azura smiled up at Sven, who threaded his fingers with hers. The story of the two lovers throwing stones into the river to create a bridge echoed of their own want to be together. Harmony, entranced by the story, sighed with happiness as she snuggled against Hunk. He grinned with unashamed delight as he told of his role in saving the princess when Prince Lotor attacked.

"Lotor? Who's he?" Azura asked after the story concluded.

Dark looks passed among the Voltron Force. Notably between Keith and Allura. Though Azura hadn't the chance to speak to Keith privately, she sensed a change in him about the princess. What had been something akin to knightly devotion burned brighter, stronger. It touched her knowing he cared so much for Allura.

"Lotor is Zarkon's son," Lance said, unmistakable disdain in his tone. "He's been causing us the most trouble ever since Yurak was turned into a robeast."

Mention of the robeast brought forth a brief memory of the monster that drained them and their avatars. Azura pressed closer to Sven. He looped his arm around her shoulders.

Harmony's hand went to her mouth. "How horrible. The witch can turn anyone into a robeast?"

"Willing or otherwise," Keith said, frowning. "We've had to cut down too many that used to be normal."

"Prince Bandor's older brother was one," Allura said sadly.

Pidge's eyes filled with tears. "And Anga," he murmured. Allura, seated next to him, laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He wiped at his eyes.

"Don't forget what happened with Twyla," Hunk said, anger and regret lacing his words. He pounded his fist against his palm. "Just another reason why we gotta stop Zarkon."

Azura didn't know who Twyla was, but Harmony seemed to. Her expression softened with sympathy as she covered his hand with hers.

"I think we have a real chance now that the alliance went through," Lance said with a nod. His eyes lingered on Harmony. "I don't think we could have done it without you."

She smiled warmly at him. "I just wish there was more we could do to help. Like last time. I feel like we really made a difference."

"What you're doing for the alliance helps more than you might realize," Keith reassured her. He cast a fond look at the princess, who responded with a faint blush. "Allura's foresight has the castle pretty well stocked. Your provisions will go to the other planets."

Lance smiled and took up his cup. "I'll drink to that."

After everyone shared a toast, Sven set his cup down and offered an apologetic smile to all. "Speaking of provisions, I have to write up a report for the Council of Elements. I'll be returning to Aethia tomorrow morning, so if you want me to carry any messages, I'll be glad to."

At this, Pidge hastily sat up. "I wrote a letter to Vesta. I'll be right back." With that, he sped out of the room. The others laughed at his enthusiasm.

As Sven bid goodnight to Keith and the others, Azura turned to Harmony. "Were you going to Remo's ship now?"

"Yes." She watched Hunk with a sad smile tinged with regret. "I was hoping to spend more time with him, but I made a promise. It's all right, though," she said, her demeanor brightening. "We'll make up for it tomorrow."

Azura smiled. Her friend's irrepressible spirit was something to admire.

Once Pidge returned with his letter for Vesta, Azura went with Sven back to their room. He went right to work on the report while she refreshed herself with a cool bath. The window above the tub showed her a star-studded sky not unlike the one on Aethia. A pair of shooting stars streaked past, bringing a smile to her face. On Aethia, shooting stars were seen as omens of good fortune. She hoped the same held true on Arus.

Azura emerged from the bathroom to find Sven already in bed, though not asleep. He smiled at her as she joined him. His arms circled her as she leaned in to kiss him.

Hours later, another terrible dream woke her. Her breath came in short, ragged gasps. Tears wet her cheeks. She shivered despite the warmth of Sven's body against hers. Careful not to wake him, she slipped out of bed and approached the window. She laid a trembling hand on the glass. What appeared before her was not her reflection, partially concealed in shadow, but the vibrant images of her dream, and the new details it revealed. For instead of an unseen presence pulling Sven away, Azura identified someone with pale, slender arms and a crown of blonde hair: Princess Romelle.

She looked to her dress hanging on the back of the door, Romelle's note secured in her pocket. Azura swallowed past the lump in her throat. Was Romelle pulling Sven _toward_ danger, or away?

Unable to sleep, Azura settled in front of the stack of paper on the desk. There, she penned a response in the hope that the woman who also loved Sven would help protect him.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Threat of Shadows_**

Despite the difficulty she had in getting back to sleep, Azura woke when Sven did, for she wanted to see him off before she went about her day. The urgency of the matters he wanted to bring to the Council had him headed for the hilltop shortly after dawn. Azura stood with him at the foot of the path, her hands in his and a loving smile on her lips as she gazed up at him.

He stroked her cheek with gentle fingers. "Tell the others I'm sorry I missed them," he said. "I should be back by nightfall."

"I will." Azura pressed his hand to her heart. "Elements go with you."

They shared a long kiss before he slipped away. Azura watched him go, unable to suppress the chill that overcame her. She had no fear of his safety while in Aethia. It was what waited for him when he returned that concerned her now. She needed to determine what role Romelle played in her dream. Azura returned to the castle.

The landing zone was a hive of activity when Azura reached the front gates. Castle folk streamed past at a steady pace, driving carts or pulling wagons filled with supplies. Among them were most of the delegates. Remo and Talor's retainers were present, even though their leaders were not.

Prince Bandor waved to her from his horse. "You and Sven should join my sister and I for dinner later," he called. "We're in suite 411. We'll be returning to Pollux tomorrow morning."

Azura promised she'd let Sven know, even as her heart skipped a beat. Her time to speak to Romelle about her dream was shorter than she anticipated. At seeing Princess Allura and Keith approaching on a horse-drawn cart filled with supplies, Azura hid her concerns behind a warm smile. Keith slowed the horses to a stop. Allura leaned over the seat to take Azura's hand.

"You're not coming to the celebration?" she asked.

"I wanted to wait for Sven. He's sorry he's going to miss it." The princess's excitement coursed through Azura, and she smiled. She kissed Allura's cheek. "Go enjoy the day. We'll see you later."

Keith took up the reins. "If Sven returns early enough, you should come by. I hear Harmony has plans for a demonstration using her powers. It sounds like it'll be something to see."

Azura bid them farewell, then stepped aside as Keith urged the horses onward. Not too long after they vanished, Harmony and Hunk rolled past on a wagon driven by a castle guard. Harmony, refreshed as ever from what looked to be a pleasant night in Remo's ship, waved a greeting to Azura. Hunk, for his part, was fast asleep with his head on her lap. The driver slowed the wagon to give the two friends a chance to speak. He cast an amused glance at the back as Hunk let out a noisy snore.

"Did he stay up all night outside Remo's ship?" Azura was incredulous.

Harmony giggled softly. She stroked the top of his head. "He did. He tells me he'll be fine after a nap." She paused as he released another snore. Azura restrained her laughter behind her hand. Fondness entered Harmony's eyes as she shook her head at him.

"Keith says you're planning a demonstration," Azura said. "What did you have in mind?"

"Dancing lights. Oh!" Harmony's face brightened. "We should do it together. My light beams will look so pretty dancing along the water."

The idea pleased Azura, and she nodded. Harmony leaned over to hug her- a difficult feat, given Hunk's head on her lap. Azura waved to them as the driver tapped the horses. She lingered long enough to see Lance and Pidge off before heading inside.

Unlike the pleasant busyness of the gates, the corridors stood silent for the most part. A few stragglers to the celebration rushed by, arms loaded down with items. A small group of maids appeared next, followed by Allura's governess, cloaked and bearing a basket on her arm. She smiled at Azura as she passed. Azura returned the smile. It seemed Remo wasn't the only one who had changed his opinion on them.

Azura approached the lift at the end of the corridor. The guard on duty offered to escort her to the guest floor. She thanked him with a nod, then entered the lift. A comfortable silence passed between them as it ascended. Azura touched her pocket. Her response to Romelle's note pressed against her palm. Romelle's absence from the day's festivities indicated she was still in the castle. There might still be enough time.

After exiting the lift, Azura headed for Bandor's suite. Maids flitted in and out of the other rooms. At seeing two emerge from Bandor's, Azura hailed them.

"Princess Romelle just left, my lady," the girl said, dropping a quick curtsy.

"Do you know where she went?" Azura asked. When the girl shook her head, Azura presented the note. "Could you leave this for her? It's from Ambassador Sven. It's very important she reads it right away."

"Yes, my lady," the girl said, curtseying again.

As the maids resumed their duties, Azura looked toward the window. Sunshine speckled the lake surface, creating a picturesque setting for the caravan of happy people crossing the bridge. Her gaze drifted toward the hilltop, her thoughts to Sven. Visions of her dream flashed in her mind. The impact it had on her made it seem as if something manifested from the shadows across the lake, only to vanish an instant later. She pressed her hand to her chest. Unable to rely on her empathy, she was left wishing to be rid of the ominous feelings in her heart.

* * *

Princess Romelle sat in the solar, a thoughtful frown on her face as she sorted through messages compiled by the communications officer on board her brother's ship. Her intent had been to create a list of the supplies the people on Pollux needed most, but her attention kept drifting to the few distress signals. Ships en route to Pollux or points beyond always ran the risk of capture thanks to Doom's seemingly endless patrols. All save the truly lucky made it through without detection.

Romelle picked up the most recent message. A small ship of civilians, hoping to seek refuge on Pollux, were captured instead. She crushed the paper in her hand. It had to stop. It _would_ stop. She and Sven had sworn it to the people.

Sven. The crumbled paper fell from her grasp as she laid her hand over her heart. The old ache returned, bringing with it a myriad of emotions she'd yet to sort through since seeing him yesterday. It was agonizing being so close, yet so far. She'd wanted to present him a woman ready to take the fight to Doom. A woman as selfless as he'd been when they first met. At least, that had been her intention with her message to talk. Had she not encountered Azura beforehand, things might have been different. Romelle would have told the man she loved she wished him all the happiness with his blue-haired witch. For after what happened between them, Romelle could call her nothing else.

Anger colored her thoughts. Now that Azura had touched her, all the memories Romelle kept buried deep within came back to haunt her. She couldn't close her eyes without reliving the horror of her imprisonment. Prince Lotor's leering smile as he reached out for her from the darkness. Aches and pains long since healed flared up again, ensuring sleep and comfort were not hers. To make matters worse, she feared ever being able to resolve her feelings for Sven. For she knew that once he saw the pain in her eyes, he'd ask what happened, and she'd be forced to speak ill of the woman he loved. That was the last thing she wanted to do.

In the end, yesterday's events left her feeling adrift. The lack of a response from him only complicated matters. The restlessness that had occupied her thoughts while on Pollux now returned a hundredfold. She had to do _something._ Anything was better than being forced to relive the past while trying to muddle through the present.

Romelle stared at the small pile of distress calls. A wave of frantic determination washed over her. Though unable to escape her own refreshed torment, nothing kept her from freeing others from theirs.

With one sweep of her arm, Romelle gathered all the papers and hurried from the room. No whisper of conscience called out to stop her. The alliance was made. Her remaining mattered little now. For once she delivered the list to the requisitions officer on board the ship, she'd take Bandor's best men and leave. Freeing the slaves on Doom couldn't wait any longer.

When Romelle emerged from the castle, she found the landing zone empty save for a few guards. Those from her brother's ship greeted her with some surprise, for they no doubt expected her to be at the celebration. Romelle had given Bandor the excuse of needing to address the refugees on Pollux, which was only half true. She just didn't have the heart for cheer right now. Not when dark thoughts haunted her every step.

"Princess." The commanding officer bowed to her at seeing her come onto the bridge. The other stations behind him stood empty, the majority of the crew having been granted leave to enjoy the festivities. Only the EXO and the communications officer were present.

"How can I help you?"

"I need you to send this information to Pollux immediately," she said. "We will be receiving relief very soon."

His eyes warmed as he accepted the list. "This is good news indeed. It will be my honor to share this with our people."

Romelle nodded. "Is Bandor's shuttle ready for space flight?" Every ship in Pollux's fleet carried separate shuttles in the event of emergencies. It'd provide the perfect means to return to Pollux.

"It's not been prepped. The engineers didn't see the need since we were docking on a peaceful world." Concern entered his eyes. "Does the prince need to return home?"

Romelle hid her displeasure at the news behind a lie she had no trouble relaying. "He needs to send me to Pollux to take care of something on his behalf. How soon can it be readied?"

At this, the EXO appeared uncomfortable. "The engineer team is at the celebration. I can recall them, but the ship may not be ready until sundown at the earliest."

Inwardly, Romelle swore. But she couldn't be angry with the situation. Impatient, yes. "Do it. Let me know when it's been readied."

"Yes, your highness," the EXO said, bowing. The communications officer also bowed.

Romelle exited the ship, the impatience she kept restrained on the bridge translated into her steps. Sundown was hours away. Left with nothing else to do but wait, Romelle opted to pass time in her room. Plans had to be drawn up for the base of operations she'd be setting up on Doom. She also needed to go through the guards to ensure the operation was a success. As she walked, her confidence grew. Working toward a goal suppressed the bad memories- for now.

Upon reaching the guest floor, Romelle started to withdraw the access key for the suite she shared with Bandor when she overheard Remo addressing someone in a low voice. Curious as to why he had not attended the celebration, Romelle slowed her steps. The voices originated from a room, its door standing partially open. Romelle leaned against the wall, her head tilted toward the door.

Bits of broken conversation sounded from within.

"…are certain of this?"

"Yes. I couldn't believe it, but it's true." The second voice sounded nervous.

"I see. Return to your post. I will take care of it."

"Are you sure, sir? If it's really-"

"I said I will handle it. Go now." Remo sounded impatient.

At hearing a footstep, Romelle ducked out of sight. She peered around the corner just as one of Remo's guards emerged. To describe him as anxious was an understatement, for the man appeared as skittish as a mouse. He walked, not quite running, down the hall. Remo exited the room shortly after, a pensive look on his face. Romelle frowned as she watched him go. Did something happen on Taurus?

A hand touched her arm, lightly.

Romelle whirled around, tension along every nerve. The maid stared at her, hesitant. Her hand hung in the air between them.

Romelle offered a small, apologetic smile. "I'm sorry to frighten you. What is it?"

The maid presented a folded letter. "From Ambassador Sven," she said.

Heart pounding, Romelle accepted the letter with a surprisingly still hand. She murmured her thanks. The maid curtseyed and walked away. Romelle quickly unlocked her room, stepped inside and tore the note open. She stood by the window to read it:

 _Romelle, I will meet you by the lake just before sunset. We have much to discuss. –Sven_

Though brief, it spoke to Sven's nature perfectly. Why waste words on paper when they were better off spoken aloud? Of course, the one thing she desperately wanted to say to him could never be uttered. Still, being able to see him again was enough. It had to be.

Romelle cast a quick look at the time. Sundown was some hours off. He probably timed it for when he returned from Aethia. By then, she'd have a definitive list of the goods she'd be relaying to Pollux, as well as her plans for infiltrating Doom. The chance to go over them with him sent a thrill through her.

Her mind set, Romelle tucked the note into her dress pocket. Her fingers brushed against the small silver ring, but she was too preoccupied by other thoughts to concern herself with it.

* * *

Far from the castle, Haggar stood in the shadows, a pleased grin tugging at her lips as she stroked her cat. A pair of soldiers led their spy to her. The man demonstrated unease at being escorted by Doom soldiers, but upon seeing Haggar, he gasped in true fear. Haggar took pleasure in it. So few understood the threat she presented. The Voltron Force, and their elemental allies, would soon pay for their ignorance.

The soldiers forced him to his knees at her feet. She waved them away. Once alone, the man gulped. "I wasn't expecting…I mean…"

"Another witch," she said, cackling. "They worry you, don't they?"

The spy hesitated. When he murmured an assent, Haggar cackled again. Coba growled his agreement. The man flinched as if struck. Haggar smiled wryly at him as she resumed stroking her cat.

"The best way to counter a witch is with another. Don't you agree?" She smiled at her joke. She then extended her hand. The bright white crystal appeared over her palm. Sunlight glistened along its surface, causing it to glow brightly. The man shaded his eyes as he reached for it.

"What is it?" He held it carefully, more afraid of its power than of breaking it, no doubt.

"It's how you'll sabotage the castle, of course. Drive it into any mechanical terminal. The crystal's power will do the rest."

The man pocketed the crystal. He rose on unsteady legs. Haggar thought he looked like a cowed dog. "And when it's done?"

Haggar grinned. "Let's make sure you do it first before we talk about any rewards. Guard," she snapped to one of the soldiers. "Bring him back."

The soldier urged the spy along at gunpoint. He walked away, slowed by fear and uncertainty.

The other soldier addressed Haggar. "What of the one we caught watching us?"

"Bring him aboard the ship. He'll be the first new slave."

The soldier saluted her and started back down the path. At hearing footsteps behind her, Haggar glanced over her shoulder. Prince Lotor scowled at the departing figures. A group of soldiers crowed him.

"Are you and Father certain he can do this? He looked like a cowardly fool to me."

"It's his fear that makes him effective, sire." Haggar smiled.

Lotor grunted. "He'd better hope it does. Make sure you have your robeast attack the castle after its defenses are broken. We don't want to run the risk of Voltron showing up."

"I take it you'll be attacking the celebration, then." Haggar produced the black crystal. "You may find this very useful."

Lotor looked on it with disdain. "I have no need for your magic crystals, old witch. My soldiers will do the job nicely."

Haggar smiled. A demonstration was needed. She thrust the crystal toward a collection of trees. A beam of darkness exploded from the tip, encircling the trees. What remained were lifeless husks. Animals that had been roosting in its branches tumbled to the ground, trembling and gasping. All looked half alive.

Lotor appeared taken aback. "What was that?"

"It sucks the very life force from its target, rendering them helpless," Haggar said with glee. "Even the strongest man is no match for its power."

Lotor's eyes gleamed as he accepted the crystal. "You make a very convincing argument, Haggar. And I know just who to use this on. You there," he said to the soldiers surrounding him. "Ready my ship. We attack immediately."

As Lotor left her, the black crystal shining in his hand, Haggar withdrew the ice blue crystal. She smiled as she caressed its cold surface. She knew who to use this crystal on, as well.


	9. Chapter 9

**_The Price of Peace_**

Smiles and cheer abounded in the pavilion. Princess Allura couldn't recall the last time she felt such joy. Children played in the fountain, boys tried to impress pretty girls by participating in games of chance, and young couples lounged in the sunshine, leaving the older ones to shop, eat, dance, or watch Pidge perform acrobatic feats for their enjoyment. Lance, surrounded by admirers, took it upon himself to try to win prizes from the games. That he failed more often than not didn't seem to matter, for the girls eagerly paid for more rounds.

Keith, walking alongside her, chuckled at the display. "There's no telling how big his head will be after this."

Allura smiled as Lance aimed a dart at the target, only to have it miss its mark. His determined frown made her giggle. "It's good to see him so happy, though. Especially after Harmony had to let him down." She picked out the blonde girl sitting on a hilltop, Hunk's head on her lap. He playfully batted at the flower petals she dropped around him.

Keith murmured an assent. "I know how he feels."

His words brought color to Allura's cheeks. She glanced over at him, but he wasn't looking at her. His gaze remained ahead, as if he was watching something that already happened unfold. "You just get so used to being around someone," he said, speaking in soft tones. "It becomes harder to picture your life without them."

Her heart thudded in her chest. For the first time, she felt he was on the cusp of admitting what she already knew. Allura stopped him by placing her hand on his arm. When his gaze met hers, she recalled the questioning look he sent her back at the party. Sensed he waited for her to, as she once heard Lance say, 'throw him a line.' Smiling, she squeezed his arm.

"Keith, I think of you staying here all the time. I hope that one day, you can."

His eyes widened slightly. Hesitant, he laid a gentle hand over hers. Their fingers joined, bringing with it a rush of warm feeling that left her breathless. Unable to speak, Allura smiled at him, and saw the love she had for him reflected in his eyes. The compulsion to kiss him right then and there nearly overwhelmed her. Yet just as it seemed Keith was about to pull her closer, an excited voice called out to them.

"Keith! You're here!"

The moment lost, Keith and Allura separated. Their shared look spoke of a strong desire to pick up where they left, something Allura acknowledged with a small smile. They turned just as the local blacksmith hurried over. Soot covered his sweating face and apron, but did little to hide his broad smile. He clasped hands with Keith in greeting, then bowed to Allura.

"You're finished with it?" Keith asked, eagerness in his eyes.

"I am, and a finer sword has never come from my forge. Come, come, you must see what I've done for it," With that, he hurried toward the other end of the pavilion.

As Allura went to follow, Keith took her hand in his. The bold move surprised her, which soon turned to pleasure as he walked alongside her. She wondered if she dared rest her head on his shoulder like so many of the other couples were doing.

"Did he make you another sword?" she asked.

He shook his head. "You remember when Kaia was here last?" When Allura nodded, he smiled. "Well, ever since she let him see her sword, he's been wanting to take a closer look at how they were made. So I sent him the one Anila made for me."

Allura had been wondering what happened to it. She'd noticed it missing from his outfit shortly after the delegate meeting ended. "Do you think he'll be able to make one?"

"Let's go find out," Keith said, then, flashing her an almost boyish smile, he hurried his pace. She ran beside him, laughing and breathless. She felt like a young girl again.

The blacksmith waited for them at the entrance to his forge. He presented Keith's new sword, now finely polished and sharpened.

"I'm astounded by the way this sword was created," he said as Keith accepted it. "I cannot identify what went into its composition. Whoever did it must have used magic."

"Or the wind," Allura said, exchanging smiles with Keith.

At this, the blacksmith's mouth dropped open. "The wind, you say? Then I must see this air forge of theirs. Do you think Ambassador Sven will allow me to travel with him to Aethia?"

As they shared a hearty laugh, a large shadow fell over them. The blacksmith looked up, a puzzled frown on his face. "That's odd. I didn't think it'd rain."

Neither did Allura. She prepared to comment on it when she saw Keith's face. All mirth had fled, replaced by the stern commander's mask he adopted in times of trouble. He lifted his gaze to the sky. Allura noticed several others mirroring the action. All wore the same confused expression as the blacksmith. Among them were Lance and Pidge.

Keith met Allura's eyes. "I don't think that's a storm cloud."

Fear turned her blood to ice. She raced toward the center of the pavilion behind Keith, her heart pounding. _Please, no- not today! Any day but today!_

Lance met them first. "Did you see that?" he asked. Like Keith, he wore a grim expression.

"Whatever it was, it was moving fast," Pidge said, shading his eyes as he looked skyward.

Hunk and Harmony rushed over. While she appeared concerned, Hunk looked aggravated. "Just what the heck was that anyway?"

Keith frowned. "We'd better contact Coran. He'll be able to give us a better idea of what—"

At that instant, a woman screamed and pointed at the sky. Dozens of Doom fighters descended toward the pavilion. Panic froze the people in place. Mothers shielded crying children in their arms. As Keith started to gesture at the people, a blinding flash stole all from view. Amid the screaming and confusion, Allura had the sense that she was thrown off her feet. Then, nothing.

* * *

After leaving her letter with the maid, Azura turned her focus to creating the healing water for the delegates. Word had spread that many of them were planning to depart once Sven returned with news of supplies. Her thoughts often drifted to him, safely tucked away in her mother's underwater city. Some small part of her almost wished he was delayed, if only to stay whatever fate had determined for him upon his return. Yet never did she desire his presence more than when he was gone. During a brief pause in her crafting, she decided it was time to tell him of her dream. Fear of the unknown weighed heavily on her.

The sun had started its descent into the west as Azura called water into the large copper bowl she had found in the kitchens. She placed both hands inside the bowl. The silky coolness gave her a much-needed sense of peace. Her heart calm, she concentrated.

Unlike ocean water, which spoke in a thousand different voices, the lake had one voice and one purpose: to nurture Blue Lion. Azura drew on this aspect for the healing water. Once she had joined her thoughts with it, she took up the small bottle by her knee. It contained a few ounces of purified water gathered from the headwaters of a hidden spring near her home. Azura placed a few drops within the bowl. As her hand still rested within, she sensed the lake water's eagerness to accept its new purpose. To test it, Azura pricked her finger on the edge of the small knife she'd taken from the kitchen. When she sprinkled some of the water over her cut, the pain and bleeding vanished. She nodded her satisfaction and set to work on bottling it.

Azura sealed the last bottle when the sound of hurried footsteps caught her attention. Turning, she witnessed Romelle walking briskly toward the lake. She had changed from the pale blue dress Azura had first seen her in to a short, bright pink dress with an attached cape. The way she carried herself had also changed. Determination echoed in every move. At seeing who waited for her by the lake shore, Romelle's steps slowed, then stopped.

The two watched each other for a long moment. The flush of happiness that had colored Romelle's cheeks had gone, leaving her cast in stone. Because she had touched her, their proximity allowed Azura to glean Romelle's emotions: disbelief, suspicion, disappointment.

"What are you doing here? Where's Sven?" She spoke in a low voice.

Azura set the bottle she had been holding onto the ground. Carefully, as if approaching a wild animal, she moved toward the princess. Romelle stiffened at her first step. Powerful feelings of mistrust nearly overwhelmed Azura.

"I was making healing water for the delegates. Sven will be here soon." She held the other woman's gaze. "I have to talk to you first."

Emotion flashed in Romelle's eyes. "There's nothing I have to say to you. Tell Sven I'm sorry I missed him." Her voice trembled when she spoke again. To Azura, it seemed she had touched upon a subject very dear to her heart. "Tell him I'm going to fulfill our promise." With that, she turned to go.

Desperation and the want to make amends with the princess forced Azura to be direct. Emotion thickened her voice. "Please, you have to listen to me. Sven's life is in danger."

Romelle froze. Slowly, she glanced over her shoulder. "How do you know?"

Azura folded her hands over her heart. She fought back tears. "I foresaw it. And I saw you, which means you have something to do with it. I must know what it is."

Romelle turned. Incredulity and concern flashed in her eyes. "What are you saying?" Disbelief crossed her face. "You think _I'm_ why he's in danger?"

"That's just it, I _don't_ know," Azura said hastily. "It's difficult for me to explain. I can show you what I saw using the water." At seeing Romelle's hesitation, Azura added, in pleading tones, "We can't waste time. Sven will be back soon. We must protect him."

The inclusion of Romelle in her words softened the princess's demeanor a bit. Azura waited, hoping that Romelle's want to help Sven outweighed her suspicion of her. Romelle frowned slightly, then stepped toward the waterline. Relief swelled within Azura. She felt that this time, she'd learn the truth.

Azura slipped out of her shoes before stepping into the lake. She stopped when the water circled her ankles. Turning, she beckoned for Romelle to watch the surface. Though still wary of what she planned to do, Romelle did as instructed.

Closing her eyes, Azura called up the dream. Romelle's sharp gasp of surprise was cut off by the sound of swirling water. When Azura opened her eyes, she found Romelle staring, one hand over her mouth, as the dream played out. As before, seeing Sven's distress upset Azura, bringing tears to her eyes. Romelle did not weep, but her face grew paler as she watched herself hold him back.

"What is this?" she said in a choked whisper. "Am I helping him…? Where's the danger?"

Azura allowed the vision to repeat with a gesture. Fear for him brought fresh tears to her eyes. "I don't know. It's why I wanted you to see. I thought that maybe with you here, I'd see something new. It doesn't seem to be that way." She sighed with disappointment.

Romelle took a step forward, entranced by the images. Water lapped across the tops of her boots. Because she had come into contact with the water during the vision, Azura was helpless to prevent what happened next.

Confusion surfaced in Romelle's eyes as fragmented images of herself appeared. Then, with a cry that echoed of the pain and resentment she held in her heart, she thrashed at the water. Azura, stricken by the display, quickly severed her contact. The visions vanished as the surface settled.

Romelle flung an accusing look Azura's way. Tears ran down her cheeks. "Why did I see that? Is it because you touched me?"

The hurt and anger beneath the sharp words sank deeper into Azura's heart. Before she could answer, she sensed Sven's presence. He appeared at the end of the road, a satchel looped around his shoulder. His gaze went to her, pleasant surprise softening his features. Gratitude he had returned safely warmed Azura's heart, yet she also wished he was still safely back in Aethia.

Concern entered his eyes now, no doubt due to having seen the distress in her face. He started for Azura, but was checked once realizing Romelle watched him, her heart in her eyes. It seemed time itself stood still as the three stood in silence: Azura, fearful for Sven's safety, longing to reach out to him. Romelle, unable to move or speak due to the wild emotions Azura sensed. Sven, desiring to go to Azura's side, but concern for Romelle in every line.

A guard wearing Prince Bandor's colors raced toward them, breaking the spell that held all in thrall. Sven went to Azura and embraced her. She pressed herself to his chest, taking comfort in his presence. Romelle spun round at the guard's approach, her body language indicative of someone who was on constant alert.

"Princess Romelle! You have to come, quickly!"

Romelle gripped the man's arm to steady him. "What's happened?"

"It's Prince Bandor. We can't contact him or any of the men he took with him."

As Romelle's face paled, Sven addressed the man in stern tones. "When was the last time you heard from him?"

"Just after he went to the pavilion with the others."

Sven frowned. "Did you send anyone to check on him?"

The guard shook his head. "Most of the crew is at the celebration. There's only a few of us left. We also heard Remo of Taurus went missing. He—"

A blast of energy struck the man in the back, sending him sprawling. Blood darkened the back of his uniform. Romelle rushed to his aid. Sven pushed Azura behind him. Tension stiffened his posture. A horrific sequence of events happened after: shouts of dismay from the landing zone as the castle defenses opened fire on the ships, followed by a brilliant flash of light to the south. A muted explosion rumbled in the air like thunder. Azura cried out in fear.

It came from the direction of the pavilion.

Another energy blast struck the ground where the guard's body lay. Romelle dropped back. As she did, she slipped free a small laser pistol from her boot. A follow up blast forced her to move further from the lake.

"Sven! We have to get out of here!"

Sven acknowledged her, then went to take Azura into his arms. Azura started to lift herself when something struck her in the foot. The impact drove the breath from her lungs and sent her to her knees. As she reached for her leg, she gasped in horror.

A small icicle had cut through her foot. As the rippling water around it froze, creating strange patterns in the surface, it felt as if her very blood turned to ice. Heaviness the likes she'd never experienced swept over her. When she touched the shard, powerful feelings of malice tore through her. Fragmented visions of the shard's creation accompanied the feeling, resolving in a final image composed of bright, yellow eyes alight with cruelty: Haggar. Azura trembled under the onslaught of the old woman's hate. Yet it paled in comparison to the knowledge that she was going to freeze, and she couldn't do anything to stop it.

Sven knelt in front of her. He took in her hunched form, his confusion turning to worry. "Azura, what's wrong? We can't stay here!"

She lifted her face to his. Saw in his eyes the same terror and anguish in her dream. In that instant, she understood at last what it meant. The threat had not been to him. It had been to her.

Romelle's cry of warning alerted Azura. A quick glance over her shoulder showed her several icicles shooting toward them. With one sweep of her arm, she called forth a wave that curved over where she and Sven knelt. The icicles froze the water upon impact. Knowing time was short, she grabbed his shirt.

"Sven," she said, hearing the panic in her voice but unable to control it. "It's freezing me. You have to get away."

Sven gripped her upper arms. The anguish in his eyes hurt, oh how it hurt. Her heart felt as if it would seize due to what she sensed from him. "What? No, I won't leave you."

The frozen wave behind them started to fracture. Ice chips fell all around. Soon whole sections fell away, shattering to pieces at their feet. Panic caused her to shake in his arms. Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Please, Sven. I feel the lake freezing. Blue Lion- Voltron- is in danger. Find Haggar. She's- ahh!" She flinched as she lost feeling in her legs.

Sven, desperation in his face now, tightened his hold on her. "I can't leave you. I _won't._ "

The ice crept up to her waist. Her thoughts too sluggish for words now, Azura pulled his face to hers. For a moment, she knew nothing but the warmth and pressure of his lips. Had death come to her then, she would welcome it, if only to bring the memory of this particular kiss with her.

Reality came rushing back when the ice wave collapsed. Azura broke the kiss, looked up into Sven's dark eyes. The want to stay warred with the need to escape. She touched his face, then snatched the crystal key from his pocket. As she started to move backwards, she pressed the key to her heart. Haggar might have trapped her in the lake, but she wouldn't be able to endanger Aethia. Azura met Romelle's eyes past Sven's shoulder. There was no accusation in the other woman's eyes. Only understanding. The princess nodded.

Azura smiled through her tears. The wave she summoned pulled her into the depths.

Sven reached for her, his mouth opened in a soundless scream. Pale, slender arms soon wrapped around his upper body, forcibly dragging him back while Azura drifted further, further down. The upper world vanished behind a thick pane of ice. Satisfied that Romelle would look after Sven, Azura closed her eyes. Her hands tightened around the key.

She did not move again.


	10. Chapter 10

**_High Stakes_**

It took every ounce of strength Romelle had to drag Sven from the lake. Blinded to the danger of their situation by desperation, he behaved as wildly as the first time she met him. He succeeded in throwing her off, but his attempt to return to the lake, now bordered by a wall of ice, was halted by a laser blast that struck the ground at his feet. He flew backward. At seeing blood streaming down one side of his face, Romelle scrambled to his side. Grabbing him under the shoulders, she dragged him toward the brush, and out of danger.

Romelle set him against the castle wall. Disoriented from the blast, he groaned as she tore at a section of her dress. She dabbed the blood with light touches. The small cuts on his cheeks appeared to be superficial, which relieved her. The same couldn't be said for his emotional state. Her heart ached at watching the play of emotions on his face. It seemed to transition from rage to despair and back to rage with every heartbeat.

She held his face between her hands. "Sven." She spoke his name softly. Urgently. "Look at me. I need you to look at me."

His eyes lifted to hers. What she saw drew her up short. His dark eyes flashed with pain, anguish, and anger at his own helplessness. It was a face Romelle had seen too often in recent months. It was a face she had seen him wear once before. Then, he had been beset by grief and regret over his failings. Now, the stakes were higher. For when Azura went beneath the lake, it seemed she took his heart with her. Romelle couldn't let him sink into despair. Not when so much depended on them.

Carefully, never breaking eye contact with him, she withdrew the ring from her pocket. At seeing it, his anger and helplessness turned to awareness. She took his hand and pressed the ring into his palm. He covered their linked hands with his other one. His body trembled as he took a long, shuddering breath.

Sitting there, their hands linked, the silver ring between them, Romelle felt as if some deep understanding passed between her and Azura. She thought back to the way Azura looked at her just before she went under. No fear for herself. Only the silent wish that Romelle keep Sven safe. Such courage inspired Romelle, driving all feeling of resentment from her heart- for now. Later, when it was over, she promised herself a long talk with Azura.

The ring's intended effect worked. Calm now dominated Sven's features rather than anguish. He nodded to Romelle, who withdrew her hand. When he lifted the ring to his lips, she turned away to give him a moment. She also didn't want him to see the heartache in her eyes.

The sound of screams seized her attention. Touching his shoulder in silent request that he stay down, Romelle crept toward the edge of the castle wall. What she saw terrified her.

Dozens of Doom soldiers emerged from the surrounding countryside. Security personnel that tried to stop them or flee were shot down. Those that didn't were taken prisoner. The largest group reached the road Sven had taken not too long ago. Romelle identified not only security personnel, but civilians. Their most surprising prisoner was Remo of Taurus. Dried blood caked his lips and nose. A large bruise dominated one eye. When he stumbled, a Doom soldier jabbed the end of its gun into his back. Romelle's hands curled into fists. She held no great opinion of Remo, but no one deserved to be treated so harshly. Especially someone who risked so much to join the alliance.

As the Doom soldiers marched past, Romelle lay on the ground. Dust kicked up from their pace swirled around her. She masked her coughing behind her hand. Tears burned her eyes at seeing the Doom soldiers carelessly kick the body of her brother's guard aside.

After they passed, she looked to the front of the castle. Smoke rose up from the damaged ships. Surviving crew members had been rounded up. A man emerged from the gates, his identity obscured due to distance. The commander of the Doom soldiers greeted him without hostility. Romelle narrowed her eyes. So, a traitor had worked his way into the castle. But who? And why?

A footstep sounded at her back. Believing it to be Sven, Romelle turned, only to find herself staring down the muzzle of a rifle. A single Doom soldier grinned at her. The yellow eyes and cruel smile brought forth a memory of Lotor, freezing her in place. She cursed him for scarring her like this, and herself for letting someone sneak up on her.

An arm wrapped in dark blue coiled around the soldier's upper body. Sven's expression was dark as he twisted the soldier's head clean off its neck. Sparks flew in all directions, but Sven didn't seem affected. He shoved the body to the ground, then took up the discarded rifle. Romelle stared at him, a little breathless, as he knelt beside her. Steely determination echoed from his every move. This was a man whose heart had not only been rejuvenated, but empowered by purpose.

"Romelle." He did not look at her as he spoke. His focus was on the lake. "What's happened since I left this morning?"

The steel in his voice matched that in his eyes. Any questions he may have had about the ring or why she had it didn't seem to matter now. Romelle went into detail about the day, omitting her discussion with Azura. That was a subject best left alone at the moment.

At the conclusion of her story, Sven's brows lowered. "A spy." He hissed out the word. "Who's left in the castle?"

Romelle shook her head. "I wasn't there when the delegates left. I don't know anyone who's there besides Coran. But he couldn't be…" She couldn't find the voice to finish such a statement.

"Coran isn't the spy." Sven spoke with certainty. "He'd die before betraying the Force or Princess Allura. He's most likely their prisoner. If we get inside, then we find the spy."

The sound of incoming craft drew their attention. A familiar black and red ship descended to the ground, vanishing behind the ice wall. What emerged seconds later stole the color from Romelle's face. With a robeast here, Haggar wasn't too far behind.

The robeast stood alongside the stone monument at the edge of the bridge. It grabbed hold of the giant statue atop it and, much to their dismay, wrenched it free. Glass that once made up the tunnel leading to Black Lion shattered. The top of the platform stood exposed, like a gaping hole. Large fractures riddled the statue's exterior. As the robeast shook it, pieces trickled down to the ground, hitting the frozen lake like hailstones. It then dropped Black Lion. The Lion lay at the robeast's feet like a dead thing.

Romelle grabbed Sven's shoulder. A clear understanding of the spy's intent cut through her, leaving her shaken. "No," she said in a choked whisper. "Sven! We can't let it get to the other Lions."

The lines of Sven's face hardened. "We have to get to the control room and warn the Force."

"How? They've blocked off the entrance," Romelle said urgently. "We can't use any of the ships to go to the pavilion."

Sven looked toward the towering monument that once supported Black Lion. "We go in there," he said. "The tunnel will take us right to the control room."

"How?"

"Back when we first arrived, the princess showed me how the engineers got inside the monument. We might have to climb it."

Romelle nodded. The scope of what they were going to attempt didn't deter her. She shared Sven's grim determination to succeed.

Sven rose to his feet first. When Romelle joined him, she saw his focus had returned to the lake. The hand at his side clenched into a fist.

Romelle's thoughts went to Azura. Her heart twisted with pain at seeing the torment in his eyes. She longed to touch his hand, resisted. "How long can she stay under there?" she asked softly.

It took some time for Sven to answer. When he did, his words were thick with emotion. "I don't know. Without Tirisekaal- her avatar-, I don't know."

"You can't bring Tirisekaal here?"

"Azura," Sven said, speaking her name with some difficulty. "She took the key from me. The doorway cannot be activated without it." His throat flashed as he swallowed. "I wanted to protect her. Now she's protecting Aethia, even at the cost of her safety."

This added another layer to Azura's selfless act, one Romelle understood well. Some admiration, reluctant to be sure, entered her heart. This time, she didn't resist the urge to touch him. She laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Then we need to hurry if we're going to save everyone."

Sven's gaze lingered on the lake for some moments. When he nodded, she removed her hand from his shoulder. "Romelle," he said, stopping her as she prepared to walk. His eyes darkened. "When we find Haggar, leave her to me."

Romelle didn't protest. If Lotor had been standing in front of her now, she'd plunge a dagger into his heart without a second thought. She readied her pistol and nodded. "Let's go."

* * *

Muted voices broke through the darkness that wrapped Allura in silence, but it was the heavy scent of smoke that jolted her awake. Tears blurred her vision as she coughed into her hand. Disoriented, she tried to make sense of her surroundings. Everything had a peculiar blur effect, as if she was looking through a wet pane of glass. A voice she recognized called her name. Turning, Allura witnessed a figure in white kneeling beside her. Blue eyes so like the summer sky reflected concern. Streaks of dirt smudged her pale face. Flower petals clung to strands of her mussed hair. Behind her, the air shimmered.

Recognition came instantly. "Harmony," Allura gasped, and the other girl smiled her relief. She accepted Harmony's hand and sat up, only to wince as dizziness overcame her. When it passed, memory made a swift return.

"What happened?" she asked. "Where is everyone?"

Flames burst forth from the debris piled up behind them, causing both to flinch. Some sections, blackened by fire, struck the glimmering field surrounding them. Harmony grimaced at each successive hit. Allura lifted her gaze to the sky: the sun had set, leaving Harmony powerless save for what she had absorbed during the day. Not wanting to risk her strength when they'd need her shield later, Allura scanned the area for a safer place to hide. At seeing the blacksmith's shop, the princess urged Harmony to her feet. Once they were safely inside, Harmony dismissed the shield. Standing in the doorway, her heart pounding in her chest, Allura took in the damages.

Fire had consumed the majority of the booths and stage where Pidge had put on his acrobatics show. Stone buildings bore black scars, while others had been reduced to piles of rubble. Frightened voices called out to missing loved ones. Tears filled her eyes. Despite all they had done to ensure the people's safety…

"Allura, come quick." Harmony's voice carried a note of panic.

The princess turned. Harmony knelt by the forge. At seeing the blacksmith lying on his side, gasping for breath, Allura hurried over. The hope that he lived turned to despair. What looked to be an unfinished sword pierced his body, pinning him to the floor. Blood pooled beneath his body. Pain stole the color from his face, the sparkle from his eyes. When Allura knelt beside him, he managed a relieved smile.

"Princess," he said in just above a whisper. "You're safe…"

Allura fought back her sorrow. "Just lie still. We'll get help."

He coughed. Blood trickled down either side of his mouth. He shook his head. Understanding that he was going to die entered his eyes. It broke Allura's heart. "Too late for me. Save yourself. Both of you. Don't die here." He coughed again.

Helpless, Allura took his hand in hers. Harmony rested her hand on his brow. A tiny smile touched the blacksmith's lips. His eyelids fluttered closed. "Would have liked to see…that air forge..."

His chest rose once, then no more.

Allura bit her bottom lip to prevent her sob from escaping. She pressed a kiss to the man's bloodied knuckles, then gently placed his hand on his chest. As she clasped her hands in prayer, Harmony's soft voice broke the stillness.

"Light, let us always remember him in the sunrise..."

Their prayers concluded, Harmony found a sheet to cover the blacksmith's body. Allura knew he was far from the last one they'd be speaking prayers over. Turning her thoughts to those that still lived, she addressed Harmony in a steady voice.

"We have to find the others. Do you have any idea where they are?" Allura refused to think of them as anything other than alive.

Harmony spun light between her hands. Distorted images appeared. She shook her head. "I was trying to find them when I saw you. This is the last thing I remember."

Allura watched, her heart pounding, as several Doom ships swept over the pavilion. Laser beams struck the ground, sending debris scattering. A large piece landed directly in front of the Force. Thick dust turned all into blurred silhouettes that were flung in all directions. Allura couldn't tell who was who, or what direction he went. Fear for herself paled in comparison to the want to know if her friends- if _Keith_ \- was all right. The same want echoed in Harmony's eyes.

The distinct sound of marching feet echoed from the pavilion. Doom foot soldiers appeared beyond the doorway. Allura met Harmony's gaze. She dismissed the images and nodded. No words were necessary.

Slipping out into the open, the pair kept low as they hurried toward a pile of rubble that wasn't burning. Allura peered around the edge and gasped. Large groups of civilians had been rounded up, many of them bleeding from wounds. Soldiers shot at property that hadn't been destroyed yet. Witnesses cried out in despair, and were silenced with force.

Beside her, Harmony whispered, "We can't let them hurt those people."

Allura agreed, but without a weapon, she wasn't sure how they could prevent it. Harmony's power was limited. Their only hope was to find the others. Touching her shoulder in silent command they keep going, Allura started for another section of debris that showed them a different angle of the pavilion. Here, she had a clear view of the stables. Several of the stalls stood empty, the horses long gone in their panic after the attack. Wagons and carts lay in ruin, no doubt trampled by frightened horses. Allura turned her attention to the road leading to the castle. They'd have to run if they were to make it to the Lions.

Harmony suddenly bolted from their hiding spot. Allura's attempt to stop her was checked at seeing Lance lying beneath a broken section of wood. Together, the two women shoved the piece aside. A great plume of dust swirled up when it hit the ground. As Allura knelt to assist him, Lance gave into a coughing fit. Relief swept over her. Despite a few cuts on his face and being coated in a liberal amount of dust, he appeared unharmed.

The two helped him sit up. Grumbling, he pressed a bloodied hand to the side of his head. "What hit me?" he muttered. His sour expression soon changed when he realized who had helped him. Harmony touched his shoulder, her smile soft with relief. He returned it, clearly pleased to see her, before his gaze went to Allura. "Did you find the others?"

"Not yet. Come on, we can't stay here," Allura said, gesturing that Harmony help assist Lance. Once they had him on his feet, they dropped out of sight. He subjected himself- without too much resistance, Allura noted with a small smile- to Harmony's inspection of his bloodied hand.

"What do you remember?" she asked as Harmony tore at the hem of her blouse.

"Besides a loud explosion and waking up with the worst headache in the world?" Lance winced as Harmony tied the cloth around his hand. "Not much. But I can guess what happened."

Allura shared his sentiment. She scanned the area once again, her face pensive. Where could Keith, Hunk, and Pidge be? And what of the castle? Did something happen there?

"Can you get Coran in the castle?" she said, looking back at Lance.

Harmony finished tying the bandage around his hand. He nodded his thanks to her. "Keith has the communicator. Guess I should have brought mine instead of just my gun." His smile was one of self-reproach. Harmony stepped back as he stood. "Well, if we're going to find the others, we better get going."

The sound of sardonic laughter echoed behind them. "None of you will be going anywhere."

Allura stiffened. Lance had his weapon in hand. Harmony tensed beside him.

Prince Lotor stood with his arms crossed, looking vastly pleased with himself. Behind him, fires raged out of control. As always with him, he ignored everyone and everything else to focus on her. His eyes gleamed when he smiled at her. "It's good to see you again, Princess. And looking lovelier than ever, I see." He approached her.

Lance took a step forward. Anger and mistrust sharpened his features. "I don't think so, Lotor," he said in a low growl. "Come any closer, and you'll regret it."

The taller man scowled at Lance as if he was beneath him. "That sounds suspiciously close to an order."

"Good, because it was," Lance replied. He took another step forward. The gun hovered inches from Lotor's face. The proximity forced him to move back, much to his chagrin. "So you're the one who attacked all these people."

"You're not going to get away with this," Allura said, her anger matching Lance's.

Lotor snarled at Lance, but then a cruel smile touched his lips. "Is that so?"

Employing movement Allura, much less Lance, had not anticipated, Lotor unsheathed his sword and slashed at Lance. The blade struck an invisible barrier of light instead. Lotor hit it again and again, but to no avail. Lance, having safely avoided getting cut down, took a step back. He exchanged a grateful smile with Harmony. She focused her efforts on maintaining the shield around Lotor. He glared at her.

Allura approached Lotor, her head high. "I want you to call off your attack immediately. You'll do no further harm to my people."

It was clear he didn't appreciate being spoken to in such a way. He slid his gaze past Allura to Harmony, who stood with her hands outstretched. Then, with a subservience that surprised Allura, he went to a knee. Curious but wary, Allura signaled Lance and Harmony closer.

"Very well, princess. I'll withdraw, but on one condition."

Lance scoffed. "You don't get to set conditions."

Lotor smiled faintly. "I'm afraid I do." He slipped something free from his pocket.

At seeing it, Harmony gasped. "No! Everyone, get—"

A blast of black energy erupted from the object in Lotor's hand. It struck the light barrier, shattering it like glass, before colliding with Harmony. Her mouth fell open in a soundless gasp as the darkness coiled around her. Allura watched, horrified, as Harmony's face grew ashen. The glow that always seemed to surround her faded. She wilted to the ground. Someone screamed her name, but Allura was too stricken to react to it.

Lance, pale-faced with fear, stared after Harmony before whirling on Lotor. Lotor's sword didn't miss its mark this time. Lance went flying. His gun clattered to the ground. Allura scooped it up and turned on Lotor. The gun in hand shook with her rage.

"No more, Lotor," she managed through clenched teeth. "I won't let you hurt anyone else."

Lotor walked toward her, his smile as cruel as ever. He placed the black crystal he held into his belt before reaching for her. Allura fired at him. The shot went wide right. Though aggravated at her attempt, his smile never wavered. He latched onto Allura's shoulder and pulled her toward him. Seeing him leering at her, his eyes flashing with lust, infuriated her. Allura struggled to free herself.

"Now, listen to me," he instructed, as if speaking to a slow-witted child. "I'll call off the attack on one condition: return to Doom with me. We'll rule the galaxy together."

"Never." Allura hissed out the word.

Lotor's patience appeared to be waning. "Think about it, princess. The crystal I carry is more than just a weapon against your witch allies. Shall I demonstrate?" He flashed a cruel smile.

Allura glanced over at Harmony, unconscious on the ground, Lance just feet from her. Knowledge that Lotor would willingly- and gleefully- hurt others took the resistance from her. She lowered the gun. Lotor chuckled deep in his throat. The hand at her shoulder tightened. She couldn't keep from recoiling as he leaned in.

A flash of steel appeared at the junction of Lotor's neck and shoulder. "Let her go."

Allura's heart skipped a beat as joy swept through her. Keith was alive!


	11. Chapter 11

**_For the Future_**

Lotor stood rooted in place, his lip curled into an unpleasant snarl. Hatred for Keith existed in every line of him. It found its match in Keith's expression. He drove the sword closer against the exposed part of Lotor's neck. A thin trickle of blood appeared beneath the blade. The moment Allura felt Lotor's grip loosen, she broke away from him to stand behind Keith. He acknowledged her with a swift glance before turning his focus to his enemy.

Nearby, Lance had regained consciousness. The jagged streak of red across his shirt seemed the least of his concerns as he checked Harmony's pulse. Hunk knelt across from him, his face nearly as pale as Harmony's. The fear and worry in his eyes transformed to rage when he spied Lotor. Anticipation of Hunk's next move had Lance on his feet, both hands braced against the larger man's chest.

"Outta the way," he growled, trying to sidestep Lance. Tears of rage and sorrow wet his cheeks. "I got something to say to Lotor."

"No." Keith's sharp voice echoed of command. He glared at Lotor, who took a step back at Keith's gesture. "Harmony needs to be looked after. Pidge is with the other delegates. I want you all to wait for me. Princess, have Pidge fix this." He handed off his broken communicator. She accepted it with a shaking hand. Keith then moved away. Firelight danced along his extended blade, giving it a brilliant sheen. Lotor continued to take slow steps backward, his expression growing more and more enraged.

Keith didn't look at any of them. "Get going, all of you."

Realization of what he intended to do prevented Allura from moving. She started to protest, but fell silent. She saw at once there was to be no reasoning with him. Today's events had pushed his patience to the limit. Remembering what they had accomplished today gave her the courage to leave.

Allura hurried for the others. Lance motioned for her to walk in front of him while Hunk took the lead. Harmony lay in his arms, listless. Allura kept pace with him, one hand resting on Harmony's head. Though tears burned her eyes, she did not weep. She allowed herself the wish that Keith returned unharmed and forced her thoughts on the task ahead. It was what he would have done.

* * *

Few things rattled Keith from his center, that calm, collected demeanor that had earned him accolades while at the Academy and had been tested time and again on the battlefield. Today was different. For today was meant to be a glimpse into the future, a future where the threat of Zarkon no longer hung over the galaxy. A future that included something he hadn't allowed himself to believe in until recently. Standing there now, with the pavilion ablaze around him and his enemy at the edge of his sword, Keith decided that future was not going to be jeopardized any longer.

Despite the obvious threat in Keith's stance, Lotor managed a wry smile. "You decided to stay. Foolish of you, but then, she _is_ a prize worth fighting for."

Reference to Allura as such chipped at Keith's hard fought sense of control. To Lotor, she was just another conquest. He hadn't heard her laugh, seen her fret, comforted her when she cried, prided in her abilities as a pilot, or felt the warmth of her smile. As far as Keith was concerned, Lotor would never experience any of it.

"Foolish or not," Keith said, his voice low. "I won't let you leave here."

Lotor chuckled then. Keith tensed in anticipation. "You'll wish you had gone after them when I'm through with you," the prince sneered. "For already my father's spy has broken the castle defenses, and Haggar's robeast has the Blue Lion and the Black Lion trapped."

The news sent a jolt of panic through Keith: had he just sent his friends- Allura- into danger?

Lotor took advantage of Keith's distraction and sprang forward, his own sword drawn. Keith succeeded in deflecting what would have been a fatal blow to his abdomen. The two circled one another, Lotor laughing lightly as Keith glared at him.

"Who's the spy? How did Zarkon get to him?"

Lotor feinted to the right. He smiled as Keith took a stutter step. "Defeat me and perhaps I'll tell you. Lose and the princess is mine, as is Voltron and your life!"

With that, he charged, his sword raised as if to strike Keith's head from his shoulders. Keith reacted by performing a swift, arcing motion. The maneuver sent Lotor's sword from his grasp. Snarling in frustration at how easily Keith disarmed him, Lotor grabbed something from his belt. Keith glimpsed the smooth contours of a crystal before a narrow bolt of black lightning burst forward.

Keith dropped to the ground to avoid being hit. Debris behind him took the brunt instead. He flinched, expecting an explosion. The fires greedily consuming the wood shrank, as if someone doused them with water. Wisps of smoke curled into the air. Even the wood that hadn't been burned appeared weakened. Recalling what it had done to Harmony, Keith stiffened. This was Haggar's work.

Lotor sent another blast. Keith darted behind cover. The black energy struck the cobblestones, turning them to dust. Keith tightened his hold on the sword. The blade caught the firelight, showing him a partial reflection of Lotor racing for his sword. Keith's attempt to intervene resulted in another blast from the black crystal. He dropped back with an aggravated sound. The crystal was too dangerous. Keith hated to think what would happen if Lotor turned it on anyone else. Remembering what it did to Harmony chilled him as effectively as when he heard Hunk's anguished scream.

Movement to his right alerted him. Keith shifted out of the way just as Lotor swung low. The blade struck the wall, sending burnt pieces of stone into the air. Lotor didn't give Keith time to regain his footing, choosing instead to knock him bodily to the ground. Rolling prevented Lotor's downward stab from finding its target. With Lotor staggered, Keith shot to his feet and advanced. The certainty of victory in Lotor's eyes vanished. He signaled his enemy forward, bloodlust in his eyes.

Their blades met many times. In all his years as a practiced swordsman, Keith had never felt so in tune with a weapon. The feeling was reminiscent of piloting Black Lion. Skill and instinct merged, creating a series of movements as fluid as water, as swift as lightning. The sword itself seemed made of air.

As for Lotor, his aggressive handling of his sword appeared to be wearing him out. There was less power behind his attacks. Yet he was too familiar with Lotor's tactics to let his guard down. The last time he did, he'd taken a rock to the head and ended up in the bottom of a gorge. Allura had saved him then.

Allura!

Thoughts of her sent a rush of adrenaline through Keith. He needed to act fast if he wanted to subdue Lotor and join the others.

Lotor's sudden increase in speed brought Keith back to the present. He rolled to his right to avoid a strike. Lotor's forward momentum sent him tumbling toward some burning debris. Keith paused for a split second, momentarily torn between wanting to pull him back and wanting to push him toward it. But Lotor activated the crystal, eliminating the risk of death. He then whirled round, his eyes wide. The energy struck Keith's blade. He cried out as the resulting wavelength flung him back. The sword clattered free from his grasp.

His face echoing of triumph now, Lotor pinned Keith to the ground by planting his foot on the other man's chest. Keith gripped Lotor's boot to push him off, only to grow still when his enemy aimed the crystal at his heart.

Lotor's hair clung to his face in thin strands, emphasizing his wild-eyed look. He licked his lips in anticipation. The crystal shone with an unearthly glow. "At long last, I have you where I want you."

He punctuated his words by applying pressure to Keith's chest. The narrow point of the crystal pierced his shirt to hit the skin below. The pinprick of pain was nothing compared to the oppressive feel of cold that now spread through him. As Keith looked around for something to help him escape, he glimpsed Lance's gun beside some rubble. Reaching for it most likely would result in his getting stabbed, but he had to risk it.

As Lotor prepared to plunge the crystal into his chest, Keith drove his foot into Lotor's knee. Lotor cried out, the sound part snarl, part growl. The crystal sank a few inches deeper as he twisted out from under Lotor. With one swift movement, he had the gun in hand. Lotor spun, only to flinch when Keith shot the crystal out of his hand. It landed in a pile of burning debris.

Infuriated now, Lotor charged. Keith's want to leap out of harm's way didn't reach his legs. Realization that the crystal had sapped some of his strength caused him to freeze.

It proved disastrous.

Lotor's sword cut across his chest. In the split second between impact and acknowledgment of the hit, sharp pain exploded in his mind. Blood splattered onto the ground as Keith dropped to his knees. He lost hold of the gun. Darkness crept along the edges of his perception. He fought through the haze to focus on Lotor standing above him. And, lying just behind him, Keith's discarded sword.

Lotor was laughing. "You fool. You thought you could best me, but you can't." He lifted his sword arm. "Now I shall take what's rightfully mine."

In that moment, Keith's agony transformed into something far more potent: the desire to protect his loved ones. He pictured his friend's faces: Lance. Hunk. Pidge. Sven. Azura. Harmony. Allura. It was her face that set him free from the paralysis of pain. After ducking to avoid the overhead strike, Keith scrambled for his sword. Leaping to his feet, he whirled around and, with an angry cry, lunged forward. He aimed not for Lotor's sword, but his carelessly exposed fingers. Realization entered Lotor's eyes, but it was too late.

With one smooth movement, Keith struck the first two fingers of Lotor's hand. Blood spilled onto the ground, followed by the tip of a severed finger. Lotor howled in rage and pain as he dropped the weapon. Frenzied now, Lotor reached for Keith. He spun on his heel, swinging his sword arm back so the hilt came into direct contact with the back of Lotor's head. The resulting attack sent the taller man to the ground, where he stayed.

Panting, Keith made good on his adrenaline while it still coursed through his system and ran. No time to think about pain. Only the team. Had to catch up to them. No time to think about pain. Only the team. Had to-

Keith's thoughts came undone as he pitched forward. Darkness swallowed him up.

* * *

Pidge, standing watch on the road leading to the castle, nearly opened fire at Lance the moment he and the others appeared. Pidge assessed his friends' condition with a swiftness that rivaled Keith's before he urged them to follow him. Allura paused to embrace the boy, who responded with a quick, hard hug. In that instant, the joyous youth she knew him to be had vanished behind the seasoned combat veteran. She decided it was best to follow his lead.

Pidge led them across the field toward the woods. Allura spied some men hidden behind trees, weapons at the ready. Someone called for them to stand down. The sentries, a mixture of men assigned to protect the delegates and civilians, flashed relieved but weary smiles at their passage. A few called their names.

Their arrival created a stir of activity. People sitting by trees rushed toward them. Lamps scattered throughout the area highlighted the relief and joy on their faces. Knowing their princess lived gave them hope in the darkness. Allura took the time to greet as many as possible. She needed their comfort as much as they needed hers.

As she worked the crowd, an older man signaled toward Hunk and Lance. "Someone get Caryn out here. They've got wounded."

A young woman with golden blonde braids approached. She bowed to Allura, then gestured Lance and Hunk follow. The two fell into step behind her as she led them to a section of trees that had been converted to a makeshift infirmary.

Allura turned to Pidge. Soot covered his cheeks, hair, and clothes. A spot of dried blood stained his arm. Otherwise, he looked unharmed. She gave thanks for that. "Is everyone here?"

"The ones I could find are," he said, distress at not locating everyone evident in his voice. "Doom troops took almost everyone prisoner. Where's Keith?"

Allura refused to acknowledge the small dart of fear that entered her heart at mention of his name. "Lotor found us. He stayed behind to fight him while we got away."

At this, Pidge's face reddened with anger. "I should have known he was the one who did this," he said. "We can't let him take Lotor on alone. You know what'll happen."

This was something else Allura refused to think about. They all knew Lotor was a dangerous foe. But she trusted in Keith's ability to win. When she told him so, understanding and admiration entered Pidge's eyes.

"We need to look after these people," she said, sweeping her gaze over their immediate surroundings. "First, tell me what happened to you."

Pidge nodded. Allura listened in stricken silence as he told how he'd witnessed the ships attacking them shortly before the blast struck the ground. His fist trembled at recalling waking up under a pile of stone rubble. Some civilians had perished protecting him. Allura's eyes watered as she remembered the poor blacksmith, slain in his own home.

"How did you get here?"

"Bandor found me," Pidge said. "He and all the delegates were helping people. He's the one who set up the camp."

Yes, Allura thought sadly. Someone with experience in making refugees comfortable would have such knowledge. "Where is he now?"

"He went to scout ahead. Said something about trying to contact his ship." Pidge's expression turned concerned. "We haven't heard from the castle. Do you think Coran knows what happened out here?"

Allura removed Keith's communicator from her pocket. "Can you fix it?" she asked, handing it to him.

Pidge accepted it. He removed the rear cover with a practiced hand. After a few moments of silent inspection, he nodded. "Got some loose pieces here. Just give me a few minutes." He moved close to a nearby lamp to work.

As he murmured to himself, Allura's attention drifted toward the road. Her thoughts went to Keith, then to the castle, before reverting to Keith again. He should have joined them by now. What was keeping him?

A sentry called an order to ready weapons. Those within earshot hastened to obey. The survivors dropped back into the shadows, fear in their eyes. Allura and Pidge hurried toward the sentry line. A shambling, shadowed figure appeared on the road. Something dragged after it. The few lanterns suspended from trees cast a small circle of light. When the figure entered the one nearest him, and the glow reflected off a pair of white boots, Allura's heart dropped.

"Keith!" She raced toward him. The order to lower weapons sounded at her back.

At her voice, he looked toward her. The relief that he was safe vanished the moment she saw why he moved so slowly. An ugly gash cut across his chest. Blood soaked the front of his shirt, turning it a darker shade of red. A few drops stained the road. When he started to collapse, she hurried to catch him. His sword clattered to the ground. Pidge shouted for someone to get the healer.

Though in a clear amount of pain, Keith managed a relieved sigh. "Allura…"

Allura fought the urge to cry as she gazed down at Keith's pale face. "We never should have left you alone. _I_ shouldn't have left you." She threaded her fingers with his.

He squeezed her hand as he smiled faintly at her. "Wanted you to be safe. Fighting for…" His voice trailed off. Allura leaned in close, desperate that he stay with her. When he finally summoned the strength to finish his sentence, it left her speechless. With a small sigh, he slipped into unconsciousness.

Allura's heart beat wildly in her chest. Then, unable to hold back her tears, she gripped him to her. Rapid footsteps indicated help was on the way, but all Allura focused on was Keith's whispered words.

 _"_ _Fighting for our future."_


	12. Chapter 12

**_Lighting the Darkness_**

On average, Hunk's emotional state tended to fluctuate between happiness, anger, and determination. Be it a battle, training exercise, or breakfast, he approached all things with the appropriate response. Harmony's place in his life added more responses to an already emotional nature, and never more so than when she was hurt. Even now the memory of that black energy wrapping her up, followed by the way she sank to the ground, ignited his short temper. He shook with the want for some payback. Not just for Harmony, but everyone who suffered in the attack.

Injured people surrounded them. Those in better shape helped make their neighbors more comfortable. Lance sat on the ground, his jacket on his lap as an older woman cleaned his wounds. Like Hunk, his attention remained fixed on Harmony, concern for a friend in his eyes. Hunk knew Lance's feelings for her once went beyond friendship. That he still cared so much heartened him. Harmony's safety would always come first with Lance.

She lay on a pile of blankets among other invalids. The blonde healer, Caryn, checked her pulse while a boy held up a lantern to provide light. The tiny flame concentrated on a face that, just a few short hours ago, wore nothing but a smile. Hunk's hands clenched into fists. Damn that Lotor.

Caryn sent him a surprised look. "This girl is from Aethia, isn't she? What happened to her?"

Hunk felt glad she hadn't referred to Harmony as a witch. He wasn't sure how he'd react to it given the circumstances. "Lotor attacked her with something," he said, the girl's face paling at mention of Zarkon's son. "I'd like to use it on him for this."

Caryn's eyes reflected her shared sentiment. "What's her element?"

Hunk thought back to the afternoon, when the warm glow of happiness and life shone from Harmony's eyes. In that moment, he realized how fitting her element was. "It's light." He bowed his head. "She wanted to put on a show for everyone. She called it dancing light."

Sympathy entered Caryn's gaze. "I'm so sorry. I don't think there's anything I can do for her," she said. When Hunk's shoulders slumped, she indicated the sky. "Have you thought about moonlight?"

Some of Hunk's sorrow faded. That's right. Harmony said while sunlight was best for her, she could use any light source. And wasn't moonlight just reflected sunlight? New purpose filled him. "Yeah," he said, smiling at Caryn. "I'll do that. Thanks."

Caryn returned his smile, then excused herself to check on other patients. The boy holding the lantern followed.

A quick scan of his surrounding area showed him a patch of grass in full moonlight. As it lay just outside the camp, he felt confident enough in its safety. Hunk slipped his hands beneath Harmony's body and gently lifted her up. After signaling to Lance what he intended, who nodded his understanding, Hunk walked away.

The grass still felt warm from absorbing sunshine all day. He adjusted Harmony in his arms so that she rested against him, her face upturned to the sky. Overhead, the moon shone bright and full behind wispy clouds. Hunk sighed. That the sky could still look so beautiful and she wasn't aware of it saddened him. Especially since it resembled how the sky looked the last time they were together. Though everyone had gone to sleep then, neither he nor Harmony wanted the night to end. They shared stories until dawn, and while Hunk had fought drowsiness the rest of the day, he didn't regret it.

So, he started describing the sky to her. The description soon changed into an account of one of the team's adventures, then another. Each time he finished a story, he waited to see if she responded. Each time, she lay still. He kept talking.

Time passed. When clouds covered the moon, plunging the countryside into darkness, he panicked. He peered down at Harmony's face. Had it been enough?

The clouds moved on. As light returned, it seemed to concentrate on her face. Her eyelids fluttered. Hunk's relieved exclamation was also part sob. He shook her gently.

"Harmony? It's me. Hunk." He looked up at the moon, now about the vanish behind thickening clouds. Desperate now, he choked back a sob. "Please open your eyes."

Nothing.

Helpless, Hunk hung his head. The faint rumble of thunder echoed in the distance. The wind picked up, bringing with it the scent of rain. While he didn't care if he got soaked, he didn't want to risk Harmony getting sick. So, heavy-hearted, he looped his arms around her waist.

The gentle hands touching his stilled his movements. "Hunk," a soft, drowsy voice whispered.

Hunk started. Happiness coursed through him. "Harmony? You're awake!"

She turned in his arms so that her head rested beneath his chin. He gathered her closer, waiting. But she seemed intent on settling to sleep. "I'll be all right," she said, squeezing him gently. He heard the smile in her voice as she drifted off. "Thank you…"

Overjoyed that she would recover, he hugged her to him until the first few drops of rain encouraged him to return to camp. He went toward the infirmary, his smile broad.

"Everyone, she's gonna be okay! Lance, she's…" Hunk's words trailed off as his steps slowed. People rushed about, panic in their eyes. Hunk looked past the line of reclining patients to the makeshift bed Caryn and Pidge were preparing. The sight of Lance and Allura breaking through the crowd with Keith between them, a large gash across his chest, prompted Hunk to act. He laid Harmony on some blankets, touched her cheek, before joining his teammates. With worry for Harmony resolved, he turned all his focus to Keith, and how they were going to repay Lotor for this.

* * *

Between the shock at discovering Keith had been badly wounded to the frantic pace that went into ensuring his comfort, Allura had no thought for the chaotic feelings coursing through her. But as she sat beside him, the lamp light picking out the large white bandage around his upper body, her feelings returned to the fore. Relief, worry, anger, and concern were numbered among them, yet it was determination that took command. For when Keith spoke of their future, it struck a chord deep within her. She'd not let their current trouble keep her from fighting.

After making sure Keith rested comfortably, she called the team for a meeting. As the rain reduced the number of dry places to sit, the group assembled around Keith's bedside. That they gazed upon her with the same trust and confidence typically reserved for Keith bolstered her courage.

She addressed Pidge first. "Have you been able to fix the communicator?"

Worry creased his brow as he pulled it from his pocket. "I did, but I can't get any signals."

"Probably the rain," Lance said with a frown. "You know it messes with all our equipment. So," he said, dividing his gaze among the others. "What do we do now? Sit and wait?"

"We might have to," Allura said. "Keith's in no condition to move." She looked over at the injured with a sad sigh. "I don't think anyone else is, either."

"And Bandor isn't back yet," Hunk said. "He might have some news about the castle. Maybe even about Lotor himself."

Lance nodded in agreement. Judging by his expression, he appeared eager to take the fight to their enemy. "We should relieve some of the sentries," he said to Allura. "Let them get some sleep. Who knows how long it'll be before they get another chance."

As he spoke, the young healer, Caryn, paused in her rounds. Allura noted the intense look of interest she sent Lance, though he didn't see it.

"You and Pidge go stand watch. Hunk and I will stay here," she said. "Come get us in a few hours."

Lance saluted her, then went off. Pidge followed after setting the communicator on the ground by Keith. Hunk lingered by Keith's side. He studied his commander's face in silence for some moments. Emotion flashed in his eyes as he spoke.

"We'll get him for this, Chief," he said in low tones. With that, he nodded to Allura and walked to where Harmony lay. Once situated behind her, he drew her into his arms. Harmony snuggled closer. Even in her sleep, she seemed to know who held her. His answering smile spoke of the deep feeling between them.

The sight of such tender care softened Allura's face. After settling onto the ground beside Keith, she gazed out into the distance. The glow from the hanging lamps picked out the streaking rain as tiny slivers of orange and gold. As Hunk whispered the story of the Love Bridge to Harmony, Allura caressed Keith's cheek with light fingers.

"For our future," she murmured.

She swore she saw him smile.

* * *

When Romelle and Sven first set out toward the monument, their one worry consisted of avoiding being seen by the sentries. But now that it started to rain in earnest, they faced a greater task.

Romelle swept back strands of her soaked hair. At the moment, she crouched low in the muddy grass alongside Sven, her pistol at the ready. Sven had looped the rifle over his shoulder, choosing instead to rely on his hand to hand skills when dealing with enemies. Part of her wondered if he did so more to release pent up aggression. The steely determination which he employed both awed and worried her. She'd caught his gaze drifting to the lake more than once since they emerged from the brush. Getting him to leave the spot where Azura went under had been a challenge all its own. But Romelle, recalling Azura's mention of healing water, thought it best to find a bottle. It now rested inside Sven's satchel, along with the provisions the Council agreed to provide an alliance that, though just formed today, seemed from another time and place.

Overhead, thunder rolled. Sven touched her shoulder. "Get ready," he whispered. "Now!"

Lightning streaked across the sky. For a brief instance, Romelle picked out the robot guard patrolling the road just beyond their position. Panic and fear did not enter her mind as she scrambled after Sven. As darkness returned, she heard the guard's startled exclamation before Sven silenced it. Keeping low, they hurried along the road as far as they dared. Romelle dropped to the ground when he did. Mud splashed onto her face and into her mouth, but fear of discovery prevented her from spitting. Ahead, a pair of robotic feet, slickened with rainwater, passed by.

Beside her, Sven breathed low and steady, like an animal stalking prey. She glanced over at him, but he turned away before she could see his expression.

She leaned in close so he could hear her. "How far are we?"

Sven wiped water from his face. Streaks of muddy water trickled down his cheek. "Too far," he said. "We're still on the road leading to the hilltop."

"We need to circle the lake, right?"

"Yes. The entrance the engineers use is on the eastern side." His head dropped low. "Someone's coming," he said, indicating to her left.

Romelle ducked. She strained to hear footsteps past the rain. Because both were so intent on listening for the newcomer, they missed their opportunity to move on. The flash of lightning temporarily blinded Romelle, forcing her to shut her eyes. Yet when she reopened them, and two silhouettes turned in their direction, she froze.

"Did you see that?" one of the guards said. "There, by the lake."

Footsteps moved closer. Romelle's grip tightened on her gun. Should she shoot into the dark and hope for the best? Her finger inched closer to the trigger.

Sven's arm swept over her then, drawing her toward him. The sound of rain turned muffled as he concealed both in his cloak. Pressed so close to him, she felt his muscles tense through his shirt, scented the sweat on his skin. She kept still, as he did, hardly daring to breath. The air turned stifling.

The guard's mechanical voice broke through the heavy rain. "Must have been the reflection from the ice."

The footsteps drifted away. Sven waited another few moments before peering beneath the fabric. Fresh air scented with rain and earth wafted in. "They've gone," he said. He turned to her. The way his eyes roved over her made her consciously aware of her bedraggled state. "They must have seen your hair and cape. Here." He shrugged out of the cloak and handed it to her.

Romelle slipped it around her shoulders. Mud trailed down her fingers as she snapped the clasp. Sven assisted her by drawing the hood over her hair. His hand rested, lightly, on the top of her head. For a moment, his expression turned distant. Sad. But soon his gaze sharpened.

"Let's go."

Flashes of lightning led them to the end of the road. Romelle matched Sven's pace despite the weight of the rain-soaked cloak. He moved with great stealth, his hair and clothing making him seem a part of the darkness. After another two encounters with guards, they reached the other side of the lake. Here, the wall of ice stretched even higher. An eerie mist pervaded the air. While the wall provided ample cover, it blinded them to the front of the castle. Romelle looked toward the monument, a thick pillar of darkness in the distance, only to gasp when lightning revealed the robeast standing beside it.

"How are we going to get past that?"

Sven appeared thoughtful for a moment. "I don't think it can see us. It's looking away from the castle." He took her hand. The urgency of his words extended to the slight pressure of his fingers around hers. "Come on. We can't waste any more time."

They raced down the muddy path. The mist coming from the ice made it feel as if she passed through a brisk wind. A liberal amount of slush covered her boots by the time they made it to the monument. Leaving her to catch her breath, Sven investigated its side. Romelle watched him, shivering within the cloak.

"Ah, here it is," he said, his fingers catching hold of what appeared to be an opening. Yet after a few unsuccessful tugs, he shook his head.

Romelle joined him. "What is it?"

"The lower emergency entrance is locked. The spy must have sealed it," he said. "We'll have to access the next one."

"Where is that?"

"About a quarter of the way up," he replied. Kneeling, he felt along the ground. Mud splashed over his hands to dampen his sleeves, concealing the silver threading embroidered there. She heard the sound of something sliding open. Sven nodded to himself. "Good. I was hoping this wasn't linked to the main computer."

Romelle knelt beside him for a closer look. Sven reached into a small compartment currently filling with rainwater. He withdrew two knapsacks, one of which he handed off to Romelle. She peered inside to find climbing equipment.

As he withdrew harness and tether, she lifted her gaze to the monument. The wisdom of attempting to climb it in this weather gave her momentary pause. But watching Sven attach the harness to his waist and legs, his face set in stone, revealed that he wasn't considering the risk. This was a passionate drive she dared not try to stem. After all, what wouldn't she do if _he_ had been the one trapped beneath an icy lake?

When Sven handed her a second harness, Romelle shed the cloak and her shoulder cape. There was no turning back.

Once ready, she stood beside him. Hooking the tether between them, he yanked on it to test its strength before slinging a belt heavy with hooks round his waist. At his gesture, she took her place behind him. "Take this," he said, handing her a small flashlight. Rain passing through its narrow cone of light looked like shooting stars. "Give me light so I can set a path for you."

Romelle nodded. "Be careful."

He sent her a small smile that did little to soften his features. Only Azura seemed to elicit such a response. With that, Sven started his ascent.

Romelle watched him, her heart in her throat. Wind and rain lashed at him, but he seemed unaffected by the elements. Once he had gone a little way above her head, he called her name. Romelle placed the end of the flashlight in her mouth, grabbed hold of the supports he set, and pulled herself up.

It was a slow climb. Sharp wind blasted them with rain. Romelle's breath caught each time she felt her grip loosen because of the water. Shaking her head to clear the rain drops dangling from the ends of her hair, she squinted up at Sven. He cut a tall, slender figure in the darkness. Each movement seemed carefully calculated. Romelle, wanting to replicate his caution, matched his pace. However, with each inch gained, he seemed to slow even more. Their destination lay perhaps five feet away, but he hung on the wall, shoulders hunched, head bent. The flashlight illuminated his lower body, which now trembled. Romelle gasped: his injury! How did she not remember it when she agreed to the plan?

Romelle took the flashlight from her mouth as she hastened her climb. Her call to get his attention was muted by thunder. Lightning flashed, casting his entire body in a harsh, white glow. What happened next summoned flashbacks of their escape.

 _Turning, Sven shouted for her to get aboard the ship. He took two paces before a guard shot him in the back. His mouth fell open in a soundless scream._

Slowly, Sven's hands came away from the wall. Droplets of water were flung into the air to be carried away by the wind.

 _He staggered forward, agony coming to life in his eyes. He dropped to his knees._

His feet slipped from the supports he'd inserted into the segmented panels. Lightning flashed again, blinding her eyes but not her memory.

 _He tried to stand once, twice, only to collapse. Bright red blood stained the back of his shirt._

Having let go of the wall, Sven's body dropped. He made no sound.

Past and present fused, resulting in a panicked cry no less heart wrenching than the one from her memory.

"No! _Sven!"_


	13. Chapter 13

**_Infiltration_**

There was no time. Romelle braced her feet against the monument, then launched herself toward Sven. The tether, a rippling cord slick with rainwater, went taut when she grabbed onto it. Sven grunted as the force behind it flung him against the side. As he was her anchor, the motion yanked her toward him. She collided with his shoulder. The flashlight tumbled from her hand. Arcing light danced along the surface of the wall as it descended.

Romelle latched, one-handed, onto one of the supports Sven had inserted between the panels. She gripped the tether in the other. Burning pain coursed through her shoulder muscles. Romelle tried to compensate by using her legs. Swaying as they were, she couldn't find a secure foothold. The surface was too slick. The ground seemed on a collision course for them. She called Sven's name.

He came alive beside her, grabbing hold of the tether as he planted his feet on the wall. His fingers dug into small crevices in the panels. Body hunching, he put all his strength into stopping their fall. Romelle, having dropped past him, now grabbed onto his upper body. Unprepared for the added weight, Sven lost his hold. Both the sharp drop and Romelle's shriek were short-lived, for he quickly found another crevice. Sven trembled against her, the strain of holding both steady rapidly draining his strength. Romelle searched the wall, desperate to find something to hold onto. An open panel lay just out of Sven's reach. Water dripped off the small door.

"Sven!" She had to scream above the wind. "On your right- the panel!"

Sven swiveled his head so fast, droplets of water splashed onto her face. Shouting for her to move with him, he started to slide, very carefully, along the wall. Romelle's body shook from the fear she refused to acknowledge as she followed. He stopped below the panel. Romelle held her breath as he stretched for it. His fingers grazed the edge before his left hand slipped. She gasped again at the brief drop. Sven's pain now too much for him to make a second attempt, he clung to the wall. He groaned low in his throat. His fingers came away from the crevice, one by one. Romelle held fast to him, anticipating the drop.

A flash of lightning struck one of the castle towers. In the seconds the sky was alight, Romelle glimpsed four mice watching them from a hole near the panel. The largest scampered out, latched onto the door and disappeared inside. The distinct shift of metal echoed above them. Romelle lifted her head as a square of light appeared. With salvation in sight, she summoned all her strength. Securing her arm around his waist, she urged him to start climbing up. At first it seemed he didn't hear her due to the rain. His head had dropped to his chest, his face hidden from her. Then, with a cry that seemed born from the very depths of his being, Sven ascended. Romelle inserted her shoulder beneath him to offer extra support. Once he secured a hold on the opening, he shouted for her to get inside.

Before tonight, the only climbing Romelle had ever done involved stairs. Now, aided by desperation and fear, she reached the opening as if she'd been scaling walls all her life. She had no thought for relief once she acknowledged solid ground beneath her. Turning, she grabbed onto Sven's wrists and pulled him up. When his shoulders cleared the opening, she tugged at his wet shirt for added leverage. The material bunched in her hands, exposing his lower back and the deep scar cutting across his muscles.

Sven, now propped at an uncomfortable angle on his elbow, grimaced as he pulled in one leg, then the other. The instant the toe of his shoe crossed the opening, a laser blast struck the side. Romelle leaned over him and swore. Several Doom soldiers gathered at the base of the monument. They must have come across the dismantled bodies of the other sentries. Not about to let them interfere, Romelle pulled her gun free.

She fired off a few shots toward the ground. Those that hit allowed her to see where the Doom soldiers had taken their positions. As she prepared to take aim at one, Sven opened fire. A burst of light exploded from the soldier's chest before it collapsed. Romelle sent him a swift look. Though lingering pain shone in his face, the manner in which he held the rifle, the determination in his eyes, showed just how much he was willing to endure to keep going. It was one of the aspects of his personality that drew her to him. Taking strength from his example, Romelle resumed firing.

With her acting as spotter, Sven succeeded in destroying all the guards. Once the last one fallen, he accessed a panel on the wall. The opening slid shut. What had been a noisy collaboration of wind, rain, and gunfire now gave way to silence. The immediate danger now over, the adrenaline that fueled both seemed to evaporate at the same moment. Sven turned, his back to the wall, as he slowly removed the harness, tether, and belt. His eyes soon slid closed. Romelle sagged in place, also breathing heavily. She glimpsed the mouse peeking down at her from a corner. A faint smile touched her lips. It squeaked at her, then disappeared.

For a time, the echoes of their ragged breathing broke the stillness. As her heartbeat steadied, and the warmth of the room chased away the chill of her wet clothes, Romelle felt tempted to lay down and rest. But the sudden flash of pain from her knee jolted her awake. Blood streamed from the several small cuts there. Her attempt to bend her leg resulted in a pained gasp.

Sven came alert at her voice. At seeing her distress, he set the rifle aside and crawled toward her. He gently cradled her leg between his hands as he inspected her knee. Water droplets clinging to strands of his hair splashed onto her skin. She shivered for more reasons than just the cold.

"Is it bad?" she asked, wincing when his fingers brushed along one of the cuts.

"No," he said, relief evident in his voice. He pulled the satchel toward him and rummaged through it. Once he had the healing water in hand, he met her gaze. Reassurance surfaced in his eyes. "It's all right. Just relax."

Momentarily taken aback by the softness in his tone, Romelle bowed her head.

Sven removed the stopper with care. When he dribbled water onto her knee, she flinched, expecting pain. Instead, something whispered for her to close her eyes. She didn't resist. As images started to take shape in the darkness, her heart skipped a beat. She saw herself as a little girl sick in bed, being tended by her mother. Hearing her soft voice lowered in song, the feel of the gentle hand on her cheek, served to sweep all pain and discomfort away. Only peace remained. For someone whose thoughts seemed trapped in darkness, recalling such a vision left Romelle shaken. She'd almost forgotten she had memories such as this. Tears trailed down her cheeks. Was this Azura's power?

Slowly, Romelle opened her eyes. The wound on her knee had healed over. She touched it with a hesitant finger. It was as if the injury was never there. She glanced at Sven, wanting to ask him how Azura created the water. Sven leaned away from her, his head lowered as he poured some of the water over his hand. He pressed it to his lower back and closed his eyes. The hand holding the bottle shook, just so. He remained so still, it appeared he was meditating. Not wishing to disturb him, Romelle took the time to unclasp the harness and wring the water from her dress and hair. She had it tied at the nape of her neck again when he opened his eyes. The distress in his gaze concerned her. What had the water shown him?

"Sven?" she asked softly.

He did not respond right away. After replacing the stopper, he gripped the bottle, briefly, before slipping it back into the satchel. "You should rest." His voice sounded hollow. "I'll keep going."

The suggestion honestly surprised her. Romelle sat up straighter. "I'm not tired. We've come too far already. Sven," she said, speaking his name firmly at sensing he'd made his decision. She gripped his forearm. "I'm not letting you do this alone."

"I can get into the castle best if I'm alone. I'm sorry, Romelle. You're safer here."

While she appreciated the sentiment, the fact he felt the mission was better handled alone upset her. "Would you say the same thing to Azura?" she asked, not intending to use her name against him but unable to prevent it.

Sven cast her a quick look filled with anguish and regret. "Romelle—"

"Because if you did," Romelle continued, as if he hadn't spoken. "She'd stay with you no matter what you said. Look what almost happened at the lake. Azura _knew_ your life was in danger."

The passionate exclamation hung between them. Sven searched her face. Then his brows lowered. "When did she tell you that?"

Romelle realized Azura had kept her dream secret. Why she had chosen not to tell Sven didn't matter so much as the pain in his words. Her fingers tightened around his forearm as she recounted their conversation by the lake. Sven listened in silence. When she finished, he covered his face with his hand. His shoulders shook. Romelle lifted her arms, wanting to draw him to her.

The sharp way he struck the floor startled her.

"It's my fault." Self-loathing laced his words. "Her dream wasn't about me. It was about her. She's trapped because of me."

Romelle, sensing his shift into despair, grabbed his shoulders. "Stop it, Sven," she commanded. "You're not at fault. She _chose_ to go under because it was the only thing she could do." She loosened her hold on him, then leaned back with a sigh. The time for the truth- and acceptance- was at hand. "I know what Azura means to you. You'd never do anything to hurt her. You'd have gone into the lake with her. But I couldn't let you do that," she said, her voice catching as she fought to speak past the lump in her throat. "I already lost you once. I couldn't do it again."

Her words appeared to bring him up short. As he studied her, new awareness entered his eyes. Acknowledgement of her feelings, but also with traces of sorrow. Regret. Whether it was because he couldn't return her feelings or circumstances had prevented such from happening, she didn't know. Romelle preferred not to know. Just the satisfaction he had the truth from her at last.

Romelle summoned a sad smile, then shushed him by placing her fingertips on his mouth. "I'm coming with you, Sven. I promised her I'd look after you. It's up to _both_ of us to save her, and everyone else. We better get going before more soldiers show up."

As she prepared to rise, he took her hand. Their eyes locked for a time. Then, much to her surprise, the tiniest of smiles touched his lips. The response startled her so, she drew in a sharp breath. This was not the same smile he reserved for Azura. This was an expression just for her. Though he did not speak, she saw gratitude reflected in his eyes. A warm tide of happiness flooded her, suppressing the heartache she'd carried for so long. She felt buoyant. Free. It was time to move on. In more ways than one.

The moment passing, Sven released her hand and stood. Grim determination now commanded his features. After shouldering the rifle, he handed the satchel to her. "We'll have to be careful in the tunnels," he said. "The people inside might need the healing water more than us."

Romelle voiced her agreement. She couldn't remember the last time she felt so focused. "Do you know we'll get in from here?"

Sven searched their immediate surroundings. A terminal dominated the far wall. However, when he tried to access it, he received a warning message. He frowned. "The system's been shut down. I'd hoped to call the transport here."

"You still have access to the control room?"

He bowed his head. "The Council of Elements asked me for the schematics for Voltron. They wanted to know how King Alfor made him using the elements. Coran reactivated my access codes." Sven inspected the wall. His frown deepened. "There's supposed to be an emergency kit here."

Romelle approached the wall. At first glance, it appeared to be nothing more than panels seamlessly blended together. Yet something about the lower right corner struck her as familiar. Her face brightened. Of course! Bandor's ship had a similar compartment. Dropping to a knee, Romelle felt along the edges. Her fingers grazed the release. The panel opened with a sharp hiss. A metal box lay inside.

"How did you know to find it?" Surprise and admiration laced his words.

She unclasped the lid. Two flashlights and a folded map were tucked within. "All the ships in our fleet have the same compartments," she said, handing him one of the flashlights and the map. "Seems that my ancestors preferred Arusian technology, even if their leaders didn't agree." Bitterness laced her words at recounting the ancient feud that had ultimately led to her father joining forces with Doom.

Curiosity surfaced in Sven's eyes, reminding Romelle he was not aware of the circumstances that drove Arus and Pollux apart. But he also appeared sensitive enough not to question it. He unfolded the map and scanned it in silence. Satisfaction crossed his features. "Good. This shows the way to the access tunnel where the transport is. It's narrow, so we'll have to take it slow."

Romelle nodded. "Where is the tunnel?"

Sven consulted the map. "There." He gestured toward the opening on the lower floor, accessible via a ladder. He tucked the map into his satchel, then activated the flashlight. It cast the metal surface of the ladder in a brilliant sheen. He gestured she follow, and walked away. Romelle shadowed him.

The ladder shuddered beneath her weight as she climbed down behind him. Sven accessed the door. It slid open, revealing a long corridor of darkness. Sven swept the area with his flashlight, no doubt checking for pitfalls, before heading inside.

The scent of earth mingled with the much stronger scent of metal. As the passageway narrowed, Sven dropped to his hands and knees. Romelle mirrored the action. She crawled along on one hand, the flashlight in her raised hand bobbing as she moved. The air grew steadily warmer. Suffocating. Romelle distracted herself from the sensation by keeping her attention fixed on Sven. Only the echo of his heavier breathing revealed he'd been affected by the thick air.

Time matched the slow pace of their crawling. After a while, she heard Sven tapping the floor in a rhythmic pattern. At first she believed it was his way of keeping time. His worry for Azura undoubtedly increased his awareness of its passage. But then she noticed he did it at specific intervals. Was he marking how much distance they'd made? If so, she felt glad. She didn't know how far the tunnel stretched. The pain in her knee was gone, but the forced crawl put extra pressure on other muscles unaccustomed to such exertions. She looked forward to being able to stretch them.

After Sven completed another series of tapping, he stopped. Romelle went still. The light from her flashlight showed Sven in profile. He had his head angled down, as if he was listening for something.

"What is it?" she asked in a low voice. "Guards?"

He signaled for silence. It was then she heard it: faint vibrations coming from below. She sent him a confused glance. Did the spy have men patrolling the tunnel? Sven waited until the sounds died away before gesturing for Romelle to follow.

"It has to be," he said as he resumed crawling. "They've changed the guards five times since we started moving. I think they know we're here."

Romelle frowned, but she expected no less. The spy demonstrated efficiency thus far. It was impossible to advance without someone noticing them. "Can you tell where they are?"

"In the tunnel below us." He increased his pace. "Come on. The exit is just ahead. If they know we're here, then they're going to be ready for us."

Romelle acknowledged him, checked to make sure her sidearm was secure, then resumed crawling.

Upon reaching the exit, Romelle hung back to light Sven's way as he attempted to open the panel. When this failed, she moved further back to give him room to reposition himself. She held the flashlight as high as possible while Sven kicked at the panel with the heel of his shoe. He delivered a few quick, sharp strikes to center. At seeing it pull free from the edges, Sven positioned himself so his back was to the wall. He motioned for Romelle to join him. It was a tight fit, with her chest pressed to his, her right arm braced against the panel.

He met her gaze. "Ready? Push!"

Together, they shoved against the panel. The sound of creaking metal, followed by the panel giving way, signaled their success. A rush of cool air flooded the shaft. Romelle breathed in deeply, then pulled herself out. Carefully, she dropped down beside the bent panel. She took in the large corridor, the segments illuminated by overhead lighting, the high ceiling, and the wide set of tracks. Warning signs fixed onto the walls indicated the tracks were electrified. As if to demonstrate this, a drop of water fell from the ceiling and landed on the track. It evaporated as readily as water on a hot pan.

Sven landed deftly beside her. He consulted the map and nodded. "Looks like we're about halfway to the castle. The transport isn't too far ahead. Let's go."

Romelle shadowed him as he darted down the corridor. Because the center of the track was too dangerous, they were confined to the narrow path alongside it. The uncertain footing reminded her of the ascent up the monument, for parts of the path appeared worn down from water erosion or fractured from what looked to be upheavals. Given the story Allura told her about how the current castle came to be, it was easy to believe the tunnels experienced such damage. That it sustained only superficial damages spoke of the integrity of the tunnel's construction.

They advanced another dozen feet or so when the sound of laser fire checked their steps. Sven froze, while Romelle had her pistol in her hand without a second thought. Ahead, the tunnel narrowed. Romelle identified sections of glass broken by thick steel beams. The ceiling also lowered considerably. When Sven dropped to a knee, she followed him. Their flashlights went dark at the same instance.

Shuffling footsteps echoed around the corner. A frightened voice broke the stillness.

"Please, I don't know what you want me to do," he said, sounding like an older man. "I'm not an engineer."

The sound of a cracking whip bounced off the walls. The man cried out in pain. Malicious laughter caused the skin on the back of Romelle's neck to crawl. Beside her, Sven tensed. The look in his eyes indicated he wanted nothing more than to rush to the old man's aid. But he was smart enough to wait.

"Silence!" the robotic guard snapped. "Place the bomb and make it quick."

"But- but if I do that, the tunnel will collapse," the old man protested. A second whip crack met his words. This time, the force behind it sent him sprawling within eyesight of the two. Romelle gasped. One of Talor's retainers! Was the elderly delegate also a prisoner?

A Doom soldier approached the fallen man. It laughed as it kicked him in the stomach. The man curled into himself, shoulders shaking as he sobbed. "Don't ask questions," the guard sneered. "Just do what you're told."

Unable to watch any longer, Sven broke from cover. He pounced on the Doom soldier so fast, it couldn't pull its gun fast enough. Sven drove the butt of the rifle into its face. With the soldier staggered, Sven deprived it of its weapon and shoved it toward the tracks. Electricity ripped the robot apart. An unpleasant odor of burnt metal and oil filled the air.

Romelle rushed to the weeping older man. He started at the touch of her hand on his shoulder. "It's all right," she said, encouraging him to sit up. She offered a kindly smile. "You're safe now."

Recognition flashed in the man's eyes. "Princess Romelle. Ambassador," he said when Sven joined them. "Thank goodness. We thought you were taken with the others."

Sven and Romelle exchanged quick glances. So, the spy had taken the remaining inhabitants prisoner. "What happened here?" Sven asked.

Fresh tears formed in the man's eyes. "He told them we'd cooperate no matter what. That way we wouldn't be hurt. I tried to tell him he was wrong, but he was desperate. So many of us are sick and starving at home—" He broke off, as if the truth was still too much to bear.

Cold fear swept over Romelle. No. Impossible. Not him.

Sven's face darkened. "You know who the spy is?"

The man lifted a tear-stained face to Sven. "Talor," he said in just above a whisper. "Talor sold himself to Zarkon. And we're all going to suffer for it."


	14. Chapter 14

**_Return to the Castle_**

"Talor?" Sven's voice was incredulous. Of all the potential spies, he seemed to be the least likely in Sven's mind. Had Romelle not known firsthand the sort of desperation that drove people to commit to such things, she'd share his surprise. She also knew that despite the dire situation Talor's people faced, none of them would benefit from an alliance with Zarkon.

Shame entered the old man's gaze. "I've been part of the royal court for years. I've seen a lot of treachery in our leaders. Talor was meant to be different. But then the sickness struck, and when we couldn't find a cure, the people rioted." He started to cry anew. "I am so sorry, Ambassador, Princess. If Arus had come to us sooner, perhaps my lord wouldn't have done this. I am so sorry," he said again, then broke down, too overcome by emotion.

Romelle drew him into her arms. Her eyes met Sven's. The initial shock had given way for anger. When he spoke, his words were clipped.

"How did Talor take over the castle?"

The older man's shoulder slumped. "I don't know," he said, his shoulders slumping. "Only that he asked some of us to stay behind with him today. He'd chosen to rest in his quarters instead of going to the celebration. No one thought anything of it. When he'd woken, he asked me to bring him a drink. I returned to find him gone. That's when everything went wrong."

The answer didn't seem satisfactory to Sven. His hands clenched into fists at his sides. The calm he was renowned for appeared to be breaking. Romelle knew very well his thoughts were on Azura. She took over the line of questioning.

"You said there were more of you. Where are they?"

"The Doom soldiers locked them in the dining room," he replied, sniffing. "I heard Remo of Taurus is in the control room with Coran. Talor should be there, too. And _her._ " He shuddered.

Sven's expression went cold. Neither he or Romelle needed clarification who elicited such a response. "Do you know what she plans to do?"

The old man bowed his head. "Destroy the Voltron Lions. It's why that soldier brought me here." His eyes widened, and he grabbed Romelle's hand. "The witch sent more soldiers into the other tunnels! Please, you have to stop them. We can't survive without Voltron."

Romelle pressed his hand, then looked up at Sven. Realization that the noises they heard in the shaft indicated the deployment of soldiers showed in his face. The urgency of the situation demanded an immediate response. "Can we get into the other tunnels from here?" she asked him.

"We can when we reach the main hub. But it'll take too long to walk the length of every one." Frustration etched into every line of him.

"The transports are working," the old man said. "It's how the soldier brought me here. It's just down the tunnel."

Romelle breathed a small sigh of relief. The first bit of good news since their infiltration began. "We'll get you to safety first."

The old man shook his head. "I'll only slow you down. Leave me here. You have to hurry."

Romelle and Sven exchanged glances. Shared reluctance to leave the man alone in the tunnel existed in their eyes, but both knew he was right. Time was of the essence.

Sven assisted the man to his feet. "Take this," he said, surrendering his rifle. "Be careful."

The old retainer accepted the rifle. He gripped Sven's hand. "And you." With that, he hurried toward the other end of the tunnel and into the safety of the shadows. After he had gone, Romelle and Sven ventured deeper into the tunnel.

Hurrying as fast as they were able along the narrow pathway, the pair soon came upon the idling transport. Sven climbed aboard courtesy of the ladder propped on its side. Romelle stood at the base, her pistol ready. After a few moments, Sven called to her. She holstered her weapon and ascended the ladder. Because space was limited, he took the seat while she knelt on the floor. After enduring the narrow shaft to get to the tunnels, the tight squeeze didn't faze her. Sven touched a button on the controls. The glass dome lowered over the cockpit, the floor shook as the engine came to life, and the transport sped off.

While Sven focused on driving, Romelle eyed the communicator on the dashboard. Did she risk trying to contact someone outside the castle? She looked to Sven for his thoughts. He didn't take his eyes off the tunnel as he nodded. Romelle took the communicator in hand, switched it to transmitter mode, and prayed someone from the Force was listening.

* * *

The incessant rain that dominated much of the evening tapered off as night set in. Patches of starry sky peered through wispy clouds. Rain-soaked trees and grass shimmered in the silvery moonlight. Princess Allura, a blanket wrapped around her shoulders, concealed a yawn as she watched the soggy campsite come to life.

Sentries posted all around emerged from their positions, their faces drawn and weary. Hunk was among them, yawning loudly as he stretched his arms over his head. Children approached with beverages, bringing smiles to one and all. Hunk took a few moments to talk to the kids. When he succeeded in making a sad little girl laugh, Allura smiled. They needed some joy right now. Hunk was the perfect one to provide it.

An adolescent boy shyly approached Allura with a drink. When she thanked him, his face turned bright red before he murmured he was her relief. As she studied his earnest face, she felt a pang of regret. He should be home with his family, not sitting in the dark watching for danger. After handing off the weapon and blanket, Allura started for the camp interior. She sipped at the drink- chilled cider, a popular favorite at festivals- and renewed her vow to bring peace to the people. They simply couldn't afford more nights like tonight.

She passed through the camp, pausing to check on the people clustered around the trees. Abi Tohan and Mylon did the same. She expressed gratitude for their thoughtfulness with a smile. Their answering nods spoke of the trust in her and faith that the Voltron Force would see them through. She had no intention of letting them down.

The sound of soft, regular breathing, occasionally broken by a snore, greeted Allura when she entered the infirmary. Pidge lay among some other sleepers, his glasses askew as he rested on his hands. Allura paused to tuck the blanket more securely over him. She found Lance leaning against a tree close to Harmony. Harmony slept on, Lance's jacket draped over her upper body. Color had returned to her cheeks, a sight that heartened Allura. She smiled faintly, recalling the promise Lance made Hunk to watch over her while he was on sentry duty. Given the gradual way Lance's head lowered, he fought a losing battle against sleep.

At seeing him shiver, Allura went to fetch a blanket. Caryn appeared from behind a tree to set one over Lance's shoulders. Lance started, then quickly lifted his gaze to Caryn. For a moment, it seemed neither knew how to respond to the other. Both their faces flooded with color. Caryn excused herself and slipped away. Lance watched her go, a lopsided grin tugging at his lips. At realizing Allura stood nearby, he smoothed his features into a less giddy expression.

"Shift over already?" he asked as she joined him.

She nodded. "How is she?"

Lance swapped the blanket on his shoulders for his jacket. He spread the blanket over Harmony. "She hasn't woken up again. Well, at least not for me. Guess my stories aren't good enough." Wry humor edged his words.

Allura laughed softly. "You just need to have the right story for the right audience." Her gaze drifted to Caryn, who knelt beside a woman with two small children. As if aware she was the subject of conversation, Caryn briefly looked their way. She caught Lance's eye, blushed again, and averted her gaze. Lance, Allura noticed, looked both honestly surprised and quite pleased to have attracted the pretty girl's attention.

Lance cleared his throat, the intent to change the subject not lost on Allura. "We should go check on Keith. Now that the rain's stopped, we need to figure out how we're going to get into the castle."

Allura agreed. "Go wake up Pidge. Hunk will want to check on Harmony first. I'll meet you all there."

"Right, princess. See you in a bit." Lance nodded to her.

Allura returned it, then took her leave. Part of her was glad for the opportunity to see Keith alone. She'd spent a lot of time thinking on their conversation at the pavilion, and what he said just before he passed out. She wanted him to know she fought for the same things.

The pile of blankets that made up Keith's bed stood empty, bringing Allura to a halt. A trail of dried blood edged the side. She looked about, worry gnawing at her. What was he doing moving around in his condition? Just as she prepared to signal someone to help her look for him, Keith appeared between the trees, a bowl in his hands. He looked up when she spoke his name. The brief surprise in his eyes turned to delight. Though it warmed Allura's heart, the sight of bloodstains on his bandages concerned her more.

"What are you doing out of bed?" she asked, hurrying to his side. She inspected his bandages with a shaking hand. "You might start bleeding again. You should have asked someone for help."

"Well, to be honest, I was hungry," he said, indicating the bowl of soup in his hand. "No one was around, so I helped myself." He studied her for a moment, his expression softening. Seeing it stilled her hand. A faint blush colored her cheeks. She became quite aware of their close proximity.

"I'm glad you're safe, Allura."

His words brought on a rush of emotion. No thought or concern for himself, always for her or the others. It was then the events of the day settled over her. Tears she couldn't stop rolled down her cheeks. She turned away, not wanting him to see her distress.

A gentle hand touched her shoulder, gently encouraged her to face forward. Allura didn't have the heart to resist. When he circled her with his arms, she leaned her head on his shoulder, weak with relief.

They stood like that for some moments. The solid feel of his chest and arms helped steady her, made the ground whole once again beneath her feet. At feeling his hold tighten, Allura sensed Keith needed this same assurance from her. Her confidence returning, she drew back to look into his face. Their eyes locked. Inches separated them.

She had to find her voice. "Keith, I…"

Emotion flashed in his eyes. "I know." His voice was low. "And I'm going to fight for it, now more than ever."

Allura linked her hand with his. "Me, too," she whispered, and his answering smile made her heart turn over.

"Well, it's good to see you up and about," came Lance's wry voice from behind them, drawing the pair apart.

Turning, Allura found Lance casually leaning against a tree. Pidge stood beside him, a wide grin on his face. Hunk shadowed them, also smiling. They all knew what she and Keith meant to each other. To them, it was as natural as Sven and Azura being together, or Hunk and Harmony for that matter.

Keith smiled as he approached the other two. "No thanks to Lotor," he said, gripping Lance's proffered hand. "He won't be threatening anyone with a sword anytime soon."

A look of grim pleasure passed across Lance's face. "Whatever you did was probably too good for him."

"I'm just glad he did it," Pidge said with a firm nod. "Someone needed to teach him a lesson." He looked up at Keith. "You think you'll be okay to come with us?"

"I'll be fine," Keith said, only to immediately wince. This resulted in the team hastening Keith back to his makeshift bed. He bore their concern with an indulgent smile, though Allura identified some impatience in his eyes. Not with the team, but for the want to move. To fight. Allura sympathized. She knew what it was to watch others fight her battles for her.

"If you call that fine, I'd hate to see what you think _isn't_ ," Lance said, shaking his head. "Might have to sit this one out."

"Not a chance," Keith said, his eyes beginning to flash. "We need to get back to the castle. Lotor said something about a robeast and a spy."

This generated a gasp from all present. Allura's hand went to her mouth. A spy _and_ a robeast? But what of Coran, Romelle, Sven, and Azura?

"Why that lowdown, dirty—" Pidge appeared too angry to finish.

Hunk had no difficulty in expressing himself. He slammed his fist against his palm. "Damn that Lotor. First he blows up the pavilion and hurts all those people, then he attacks Harmony and Keith, and now this? We can't let him get away with it."

"The sooner the better," Lance said, sounding eager for the chance.

"Pidge, you got my communicator working?" Keith asked.

"Yeah. It was raining like crazy before, so we couldn't get any messages through. I'll try it now," Pidge said, grabbing the communicator.

Keith looked to Lance and Allura. "A spy probably means we won't be able to get to the Lions through the castle. We'll have to find another way."

Lance scoffed. "Sure. Just give me a lava-proof suit. No problem, right?"

At seeing Keith's eyes narrow, Allura gestured for peace. "Lance, that's enough. Keith, Bandor went scouting with some of his men. They haven't come back yet. Do you think…?"

Sorrow and regret entered his eyes. "I hate to say it, but they might be trapped or worse. We need to make sure we don't let the same thing happen to us."

"Yeah, but what can we do against the robeast?" Lance asked. "It's not like we can just walk up to it and ask it to leave. Even if we could get to the Lions, our keys are still inside the castle."

"Not all of them." Keith withdrew the key to Black Lion from his pocket. Lamplight glistened on its surface.

A small smile took some of the irritation from Lance's face. "Leave it to you to mix business with pleasure. So, were you planning on some training exercises?"

Keith showed his appreciation for the remark with a smile of his own before he met Allura's questioning gaze. "I wanted to formally hand the key over in front of the delegates. Take it, Princess. It's yours."

The key hovered between them, a physical representation not just of the faith he had in her ability to pilot it, but as a symbolic passing of command over the Voltron Force. Keenly aware of the others watching her, as well as those in the infirmary, Allura accepted the key. For a moment, it seemed much heavier than she expected. But the longer she looked into Keith's eyes, the lighter it became. When she closed her hand over the key, the princess of Arus, the pilot of Blue Lion, and the leader of the delegates seamlessly merged with this new identity. Keith, no doubt having recognized it in her eyes, gave her a small nod.

An excited murmur swept through the campsite. At hearing Bandor's voice above all, Allura broke away from the others. Men and women cleared a path for Bandor and the three men following close behind. All were soaked. One of the men sported a bloody bandage around his head. Caryn appeared to assist the wounded man. Lance went to help her.

"Allura!" Bandor seemed propelled by the wind as he rushed toward her. Allura caught him against her legs. The chill clinging to his wet clothing seeped through her pant leg, causing her to shiver. She took in the minor cuts on his face, the tears in his clothes. The red in his eyes indicated a distinct need to sleep. Knowledge that sleep was a luxury he couldn't afford existed in his eyes as well.

Relief flooded his otherwise weary expression. "I'm so glad you're all right. When the attack hit, we couldn't find you."

"I was worried about you, too," she said, releasing him and stepping back. "Were you able to get to the castle?"

Bandor accepted a cup of water a girl handed him. He downed it in a few noisy gulps. "I did. You're not going to like what I saw."

Deciding this was a conversation best had with the rest of the team, as well as the remaining delegates, Allura sent Hunk to bring Abi Tohan and Mylon to Keith. Moments later, when all had assembled and Keith shook Bandor's hand, the young prince launched into his story. His audience listened in silent horror as Bandor described the ruin of their ships on the landing zone, the Doom soldiers marching large groups of people onto slave ships, the lake's sudden freezing over, and the appearance of a robeast. Anger edged his words when he told how the robeast ripped Black Lion off the monument. It paled in comparison to the expressions of insult, rage, and determination each Voltron Force member now displayed.

"Is Black Lion still in one piece?" Keith asked, barely able to contain his anger.

"We tried to take a closer look," Bandor replied. "That's when some Doom soldiers spotted us." He glanced at his injured guard, currently being assisted by Caryn. Sorrow entered his gaze. "We're the only ones who escaped."

The others lowered their gazes. It didn't matter how many battles they had witnessed, none liked knowing not all their companions would return. Allura's thoughts went to their missing friends, and she asked, "Did you see Sven, Azura, or Romelle?"

Bandor's eyes were heavy with worry. "No. Romelle was in the castle. Sven and Azura might be there, too. They're probably prisoners now."

This drew a frown from Lance. He met Keith's gaze. "Or they're Lotor's prisoners."

Mention of Lotor's name darkened Bandor's expression. "What? _He's_ here, too?" He clenched his fists. "If I find out he's captured Romelle again, I'll—"

Allura laid a hand on his shoulder. His small body shook from rage. "We're going to find her, Bandor. We're going to find all of them."

"That's right," Keith seconded in firm tones.

Her cousin divided his gaze among the Force. His brows lowered. "What can I do to help?"

"You should take it easy," Lance said. "I think you've done enough."

Mylon stepped forward. "This isn't just your fight anymore, Voltron Force. They've taken my people prisoner, too."

"And mine," Abi Tohan said. "We cannot let you bear this burden alone."

As Allura took in the sincerity on the delegates' faces, she recalled the worry and anxiousness underlining their cautious hope. Now, she heard courage and determination. And they were right. When she said as much, Keith nodded his approval. The other members of the Force conceded.

Satisfied, Bandor looked to Mylon and Abi Tohan. "The ships loading the prisoners aren't too far from the castle. We can free them while the Voltron Force gets to the Lions."

"If we don't get taken out by the robeast first," Lance muttered. Pidge shushed him.

After Bandor left with the delegates, Keith addressed the team. "Our best bet of getting inside the castle is Black Lion. Princess," he said, meeting her gaze. "It'll be up to you to distract the robeast. The rest of us can sneak inside and—"

The communicator in Pidge's hand released a loud burst of static, cutting Keith's words short. They barely had time to recover from the shock, for a familiar voice broke though.

"Hello? Is anyone listening?"

Expressions of relief came to their faces. Romelle was alive!

Allura took the communicator. The others crowded around her. "Romelle, it's me," she said, having to fight back her tears.

"Allura, thank goodness," Romelle said, relieved.

"Where are you? What's going on?"

"Sven and I are in the tunnels right now," she said, urgency now echoing in her tired voice. Mention of Sven brought renewed smiles to the teams' faces. This fled with her next words. "Talor is the spy. He's inside the castle with Haggar. Remo of Taurus and Coran are their prisoners."

Allura couldn't find the voice to speak over such news. Visions of the frail, old delegate flashed in her mind. Him, a spy? It seemed impossible to believe. She met Keith's gaze. Of them all, he did not seem surprised. Only aggravated that he hadn't foreseen such a turn of events.

"How could he do that to us?" Hunk asked, incredulous. "After all we said we'd do for his planet!"

"Worry about it later," Keith said, an unmistakable edge in his tone. "What else is happening, Romelle? Why are you in the tunnels?"

"Haggar sent men down here with bombs," Romelle replied to the chorus of dismayed exclamations. "She wants to destroy the Lions. We're going after them."

"We won't let Haggar get away this time." Sven's voice echoed over the line now. Something about the cadence of his voice worried Allura. Though he spoke evenly, she heard desperation lurking beneath it. She gasped. Had something happened to Azura?

"Where's Azura?" Pidge asked. "Is she in the castle, too?"

A brief but poignant silence followed. New concern appeared on team's faces.

"No." Sven's reply was low. Ragged. "Haggar used a spell to trap her under the lake with Blue Lion. Get here fast, everyone." With that, the line went dead.

Murmurs of astonishment swept through the group. Allura slowly lowered the communicator. The dread weighing on her heart made her feel as if she was drowning. First Harmony, now Azura. Her hand shook, not from fear but anger. No more, she promised herself.

Movement behind them made the team turn as one. Harmony stood there. The disarray of her hair and clothes did little to affect the steely determination in her eyes. It reminded Allura of that time, one year ago, when Harmony volunteered to accompany Lance to Doom. Though alone and uncertain of what waited for her, she wasn't afraid.

She divided an even gaze among the group, though her words were for Allura. "I'm going with you."

Lance stepped forward. "No way," he said. Fear edged his sharp tone. "You're not at full power."

Normally when Lance demonstrated such concern, Harmony's response often came in the form of a smile. She did not smile this time. "I will be when I'm in Black Lion."

Lance shook his head. "It's too dangerous. Come on, Hunk, back me up here."

Allura looked to him, as did the rest of the team. Hunk crossed his arms, a thoughtful expression on his face. He and Harmony exchanged glances. She slipped her hand into his. At first, Allura worried Hunk would side with Lance. She knew how worried he was for her. Hunk's next words surprised her.

"She's right, Lance," he said at last. "Azura's in trouble. She's gotta help her. I know the princess will keep her safe." He directed a confident look Allura's way. She nodded reassurance of his faith.

Though clearly not convinced, Lance conceded with a helpless sigh.

The matter concluded, Keith looked to the team. "Sven and Romelle sound like they've got the bombs in the tunnels covered. Lance, Hunk, Pidge, and I will do what we can about the Doom soldiers. Princess, you and Harmony get to Black Lion. Distract the robeast long enough so we can get to our Lions. We'll try to free Coran and the others, too."

"What should we do about Talor?" Pidge asked. "He's an enemy now."

"Princess?" Keith glanced at her.

She didn't hesitate. "Don't hurt him," she said. "We need to know why he betrayed the alliance."

Acceptance of her words shone in their faces. Keith raked his gaze over everyone once again, then nodded.

"Let's move out."


	15. Chapter 15

**_Desperation_**

Romelle stayed low as Sven pulled the transport into the hub. Five tunnels branched off from the center, all empty of transports except one. Given the way Sven stiffened, she assumed it led to Blue Lion. There wasn't a need to blow up the tunnel, not with Haggar's enchanted ice keeping it- and Azura- from being accessed. Haggar was the only way to set both free. Though she promised she wouldn't interfere, Romelle nonetheless worried for Sven when that confrontation came. The old witch had hurt him once before. She wondered if he considered that.

Sven powered the transport down. The glass covering the cockpit retracted. As Romelle climbed out, Sven reached into a compartment behind the chair. He shook his head.

"What is it?" she asked.

"The uniforms and keys are kept in the transports. I don't see the key."

A new worry entered Romelle's thoughts. "Would Talor know to tell Haggar where to find the keys?"

"No." He thought a moment, then brightened a bit. "Keith must have it. I remember him saying he wanted to give it to the princess. Come on," he said, exiting the craft. "We'll have to get the other keys after we take care of the bombs."

Romelle climbed out of the transport. She watched Sven enter the one for Blue Lion. When he emerged, he spent a moment gazing at the key in his hand. A brief expression of regret entered his eyes. But if he sorrowed for his former role as its pilot or the fact he couldn't use it to save Azura, Romelle didn't know. Perhaps it was a bit of both.

"Should we take the tunnels separately?" she asked when he joined her.

Sven secured the key for Blue Lion in the satchel. "Yes. The transports shouldn't be too far ahead. Romelle," he said as she turned toward the tunnel for Green Lion. She met his gaze, touched by the concern for her in his eyes. "Be careful."

Romelle's expression softened. "You, too."

With that, Sven darted down the tunnel leading to Red Lion. Romelle watched him until he vanished around the bend, then entered the tunnel to Green Lion. Her heart pounded in time to her swift steps. Overhead, the harsh glow of fluorescent lighting cast a sharp gleam along the electrified metal tracks. The brightness dimmed then, for the ceiling now was composed of hundreds of tree roots. Romelle switched on her flashlight and kept going.

As before, she followed the path running alongside the tracks. Her sprint was interrupted by the occasional need to jump over a crack. Romelle recovered her speed quickly. There was no thought for the heaviness of her wet clothes or the stitch in her side. The future of the alliance depended on their success. As did Sven's continued happiness with Azura. For this alone, she increased her pace.

The low hum of an idling transport echoed just ahead. Romelle switched off her flashlight. Pressing herself to the wall, she cautiously approached as fast as she dared. The transport blocked her view of the other side of the tunnel. She came around from the far side. The moment she glimpsed two Doom soldiers, she knelt. Both had their backs to her, rifles shouldered. Two of Talor's retainers stood on either side of the wall. They fixed explosives on each side of the tunnel. At noticing they hadn't armed either one, she acted.

Two swift blasts from her pistol took out the guards. The sudden echo of laser fire alerted the retainers. One, an older man much like the one they assisted in Black Lion's tunnel, turned a relieved face to her. The other, a younger man, reacted with anger. He armed the bomb, then bolted for the soldiers. Romelle's attempt to intercept him failed, for the instance he claimed a fallen rifle, he fired.

"What are you doing, Jaren? That's Princess Romelle!" the old man cried.

"Shut up," Jaren said as he opened fire again. The blast struck the edge of the wall, sending up sparks and temporarily blinding Romelle. "This is our one chance and you know it."

Romelle, her eyes watering from the dust and debris in the air, peered around the edge of the transport. "Zarkon won't help you, Jaren," she said, desperate that he understand. "He'll betray you the first chance he gets. Don't let him do this to you or your people. The Voltron Force is the only way Zarkon will be defeated."

"Listen to her, Jaren," the old man begged. "We all know what happened to King Cova. We are better than this."

A second blast struck the wall. Romelle flinched as pieces struck her on the face. "Where were they when my mother and sister died?" Jaren said, emotion thickening his voice. "My little brother is dying right now. This is the only way to save him."

Swift footsteps echoed. Romelle risked a glance around the edge of the transport. The old man rushed Jaren in an attempt to disarm him. He shoved the other man away. He groaned in pain when he hit the ground. Jaren then turned toward the transport. Tears streamed down his cheeks. The gun in his hand trembled.

"Don't make me shoot you, Princess Romelle. I'm so sick of death."

Romelle's heart ached for his distress, but she didn't have time for sympathy. She needed to take him out without hurting him. And, as he stood near the bodies of the fallen guards, which in turn lay near the tracks, she saw her chance.

Once decreasing the output on her gun, she fired at the tracks. A bolt of electricity struck the two guards, causing the heads to explode. Jaren, caught completely off guard, flew backward. Romelle emerged from her hiding place just as the older man reached Jaren. He wrenched the gun from his hands.

"I'm so sorry for this," he said, and struck Jaren in the temple. The young man collapsed.

Romelle hurried to join them. The old man knelt at Jaren's side. Regret settled over his features. At sensing her standing beside him, a smile heavy with weariness touched his lined face. "Thank you for not hurting him. He's just scared, like the rest of us."

She nodded her understanding. "Ambassador Sven and I found another of Talor's retainers in the tunnel leading to Black Lion. You should meet him there."

"I'll disarm the bomb he set first," the old man replied. He glanced down at Jaren, who breathed easy. The red welt at his temple bled, just a little. Sympathy entered his voice. "What he said is true. We are sick of so much death. Zarkon's promise of a cure turned many of us."

Romelle lowered her gaze to Jaren. So, that was the reason. "Is there really no hope for your people?"

"There might have been, once. But…" The older man trailed off and sighed. Then, shaking off his introspection, he met her gaze. She identified strength in his eyes. "You better go if you want to stop the others. A lot of them think like Jaren. They might not be as willing to listen to you."

Romelle bowed her head. Yet as she started to turn away, he gripped her forearm. Concern shone in his eyes. "Be careful of the witch. She wants revenge against those from Aethia. She'll go after the ambassador to do it."

Romelle didn't have time to acknowledge the jolt of panic that turned her blood cold. Instead, she thanked the old man with a stiff nod. "Hurry and disarm the bomb," she said, rising to her feet. "We'll free the rest of you, I promise."

The old man smiled his thanks. "Good luck to you, Princess. And to the ambassador."

After they parted ways, Romelle boarded the transport. She hit the ignition with a shaking hand. It all made sense now. Talor must have told Haggar Sven was the key to opening the doorway. He wouldn't have needed proof of that; Sven's solitary journey there this morning was evidence enough. Romelle glanced at the communicator, debating on whether she should pass on this information. In the end, she decided to tell Sven herself. This was something he needed to know face to face.

Upon reaching the central hub, Romelle withdrew the key for Green Lion, slipped it into her pocket, and leaped out of the transport. The one leading to Red Lion was present, indicating Sven's successful retrieval. She looked at the empty place where the transport to Yellow Lion was usually docked. Assuming Sven had gone ahead to take care of the bomb there, she settled in to wait. She stared after the tunnel, one hand over her heart.

 _Sven, please be safe._

* * *

The moon broke through wispy clouds, lighting the path Princess Allura, Harmony, and the rest of the Force walked. They kept to the woods to minimize the risk of exposure, as well as encounters. Per Keith's suggestion, all weapons were given to Prince Bandor's group. Lance didn't particularly care for going ahead without weapons, but Keith settled the matter with a poignant reminder they needed stealth for this, not firepower. Allura agreed with him. While she might be the new commander of the Voltron Force, Keith possessed battle experience she did not. Yet.

As they neared the edge of the forest, Allura identified the castle in the distance. Its exterior shone silvery white in the moonlight. The royal emblem on its face commanded the majority of light, as if acting as a beacon for them. Though the thought emboldened Allura's courage, the large robeast standing guard by the monument was enough to send a chill down her spine.

Pidge's hushed voice broke the stillness. "Can you see Black Lion from here?"

Keith looked to Harmony. She summoned a sphere of light and cast it into the air. A second one appeared between her hands. The Force gathered close as distorted images appeared within the circle. An overhead view showed the damaged ships on the landing zone, some guards walking the perimeter, and the frozen lake. But it was the sight of Black Lion lying on its side at the robeast's feet that drew frowns from the group.

"Gonna be tricky sneaking past that thing," Lance said. He looked at the princess and Harmony. "You sure you can do this?"

Allura sensed the question was more for Harmony. She did not hesitate in her answer. "It won't see us," she said. "I'll hide us in a reflective shield." There was assurance in her words, but also grim determination. No fear at all. It was something Allura shared.

"You just worry about getting into the castle," Allura said. "We'll contact you when we're in Black Lion."

Keith sent her an approving smile, then looked at the glowing sphere between them. "We'll come in from the east. There aren't as many guards patrolling that side of the lake. Once the princess gets Black Lion, we'll move into the castle. Is everyone ready?"

Lance, Pidge, and Hunk nodded. Allura exchanged glances with Harmony, then acknowledged Keith. He divided his gaze among the group. His attention lingered on Allura. Pride and concern shone in his eyes. It touched her. But soon he adopted the commander's mask and gestured the other three follow him. Pidge went first, followed by Lance. Hunk shared a long look with Harmony. Though they did not speak or touch, the emotion flashing in their eyes spoke volumes. At Harmony's nod, Hunk followed the others. The two waited until the four had vanished into the shadows before going ahead.

They moved through the woods toward the castle, stepping slowly, cautiously, lest a guard surprise them. Harmony lit their way with a small sphere. Its glow created elongated shadows along the ground. The effect transformed the trees Allura knew into monstrous creatures that, had she allowed fear to infect her imagination, would have unsettled her. She kept her focus on the robeast, her thoughts on the best way to get to Black Lion. The weight of the key in her pocket served to remind her of what was expected of her.

The road appeared before them. The woods, sparse now as they approached the castle, offered little cover. Harmony lifted her gaze to the sky. Faint worry creased her brow.

"Is something wrong?" Allura asked in a low whisper.

"I need to absorb more moonlight if we're going to make it to Black Lion. Just give me a moment," she said, and stepped out onto the road.

As Harmony stood there, her hands outstretched, Allura kept one eye on the castle. The distinct sound of an aircraft passing overhead startled her. For a moment, she thought back to the instant at the pavilion before the attack. The cold fear that had swept over her then now turned to anger once she recognized Lotor's ship. He soared for the castle- her _home_ \- as if awaiting welcome. She resolved to ensure his eviction, and everyone else from Doom.

Harmony joined her. The glow that always seemed to surround her had intensified. It matched the renewed strength in her eyes and face. She looked toward the castle. Her brows lowered. "I remember seeing that ship at the pavilion. Is it Lotor?"

"It is," Allura said in disgust. "We'll have to be careful."

Harmony bowed her head. She didn't need reminding how dangerous he was. "I'm casting the shield. Stay close."

Once Allura stood next to Harmony, the other girl summoned a sphere of light. It expanded around them, giving their surroundings the same, curious shimmering appearance Allura recalled from the time she awoke in the pavilion. They moved forward in unison.

Without the cover of trees to give her the sense of security, Allura felt exposed as they walked along the road. Harmony didn't seem to share this feeling. Certainty echoed in every step. Soon Allura's hesitation left her, and she walked with the same confidence. She kept her eyes on the robeast, distinguishable in the wavering background as an unmoving shadow. As they neared the monument, Allura swore she heard the robeast's heavy breathing. It reminded her of a slumbering beast: silent but dangerous. That they needed to slip past undetected sent a jolt of fear through her she refused to acknowledge.

Harmony froze as they crested a small rise in the road. Allura's confusion was short-lived, for a pair of Doom soldiers approached from the left. Allura's heart pounded as she watched them. Every measured step brought them closer. Beside her, Harmony tensed. She took several deep breaths. Each one seemed to reverberate across the shield. At recalling the way Harmony flinched when projectiles struck the shield, Allura wondered if it acted as an extension of herself. What would happen if the guards walked too close, or even _through_ the shield? With no means to question her for fear of discovery, Allura held her breath and prayed.

Once reaching the center of the road, mere feet from where the two stood, one of the guards continued on. The second remained, its back to them. Allura exchanged a brief glance with Harmony. She motioned for silence, then indicated they start walking. As their destination lay on the other side of the monument, the two slowly walked away. Allura kept glancing at the soldier to ensure it remained unaware of their presence. However, when her foot caught on a small hole in the road, upsetting her balance and forcing a surprised gasp, the soldier whirled around. The pair instantly froze. The soldier approached with slow steps, its gun raised. Its yellow eyes flashed brightly against the steel color of its skin. Tension seeped into Allura's muscles as she watched it. The swift, searching glances the soldier cast about the area now turned focused, for the shield's glow intensified. Allura glanced up at the sky, her face paling at seeing the moon overhead. Fearing they were caught, she desperately looked about the ground for something to throw. Harmony's hand on her arm stilled her. Allura met her gaze, questioning. But Harmony shook her head. Trusting in her friend's plan, Allura waited.

The soldier stabbed at the air. The butt of its gun contacted the shield, causing a rippling effect. When it extended a hand, seemingly for Allura, Harmony acted.

A flash of light erupted from the shield. Energy riddled the soldier's body. It jerked in place, sparks flying from its joints before it collapsed. The stench of burnt metal and smoke filled the air. Fascinated by what she did, Allura nodded her approval. Harmony smiled faintly, then grabbed the soldier by its arms. Understanding the need to hide it, Allura took hold of its legs. Together, they dragged it to the grassy slope alongside the monument. Angled as it was over the ledge, the soldier's weight propelled it down the slope. It settled against the eerie wall of ice that surrounded the lake. At recalling Sven's disturbing news of Azura, Allura indicated they move on. Harmony bowed her head. Her face, while stoic, did little to minimize the concern in her eyes.

Their steps slowed now, for they did not want to bring attention to themselves whenever the moon broke through the clouds. Ahead, the path circled the lake. A strange fog thickened the air. Allura shivered. When she exhaled, she saw her breath. There was something sinister about the ice. To think of Azura trapped in it, as well as Blue Lion, upset her. She refused to think of what would happen if they couldn't get to either. Entirely too much depended on their success. The key to making it happen lay ahead, overshadowed by the robeast. Seeing Black Lion lying on the ground like fallen prey provided the strength she needed to set all reservation aside. When she met Harmony's eyes, shared understanding passed between them. It was now or never.

Keenly aware of the robeast, the two crept closer. The steady hum of its breathing echoed louder now. Moonlight concentrated along the sharp talons at its feet, the scales on its hide. Large pools of saliva saturated the ground. The stench turned Allura's stomach. Holding her sleeve over her nose, she quickened her pace. Harmony, also having covered her nose and mouth with her hand, matched her steps. Black Lion lay just within reach. Allura gestured toward the tall grass. Harmony murmured her understanding. Once they were safely hidden, Harmony dismissed the shield.

"How will we get inside?" she asked.

Allura took in Black Lion's position with a quick glance. The chest faced them, her family's crest cast in darkness. It looked so pitiful lying there. She put the feeling from her. "We can't go through the opening in the chest," she said, unable to hide her disappointment.

"Why not?"

"The chest openings don't work unless we go in from the tunnels," Allura said. "We'll have to go in through the head. The opening is on the other side."

Harmony nodded her understanding. She cast the shield without another word. Together, the two emerged from the tall grass. They hadn't gone more than a few steps when the ground beneath them shook. Allura and Harmony grabbed onto one another, helpless as the robeast shifted its weight. Harmony's sharp gasp brought Allura's attention to the sky. The monster now stood in front of the moon. To make matters worse, its foot pressed close to Black Lion's head. There was no telling how much- or how little- space they had to get inside.

Shaking off her fear, Allura took Harmony's hand and walked. Without the moonlight refreshing her power, Allura knew they had limited time. Harmony's attempts to keep them hidden showed in her face. Yet she pressed on, impressing Allura more with her courage.

As expected, the space allotted between the robeast and the other side of Black Lion's head was small. Allura gestured Harmony wait, then went ahead. It was a harrowing experience to slip into the narrow path between the robeast and Black Lion. The monstrous leg dwarfed her. The robeast's breathing seemed to vibrate the ground. Cold sweat broke out on her brow. She resisted the urge to wipe it away. Instead, she kept her gaze on Black Lion's head. Unfamiliar with its location, Allura slid her hand along the exterior in the hope of discovering the latch. Part of her wished she had brought a flashlight. After some tense moments of walking, she identified the opening. However, she needed to climb the head to access it. She gestured Harmony over.

Harmony slipped through the opening. When she joined Allura, she set her hand on Black Lion. Awareness entered her eyes. The ever present glow around her brightened. She withdrew her hand. Energy crackled between her fingers. The puzzled look in her eyes piqued Allura's curiosity.

"Is something wrong?"

"I forgot Black Lion's power came from lightning. It's different from sunlight and moonlight." She flexed her hand. Several sparks shot from her fingertips. "I better not touch anything inside. I don't think I can control it."

This was a concern that had not occurred to Allura. "All right. The opening's just up there," she said, pointing. Harmony lifted her gaze to Black Lion's head. "Can you give me some light?"

Harmony produced a small sphere. Unlike the gentle glow from her previous one, this new sphere crackled. Its light was sharper, more brilliant. Though the sphere was small, it highlighted a large area of the head. Perhaps too large. Casting a glance up at the robeast, who appeared to be nothing more than a massive leg from her standpoint, Allura ascended. The sphere followed her progress. Allura, now able to see the controls that operated the door, flipped the panel cover open and hit a few keys. The rectangular doorway slid aside with a sharp hiss. Harmony nodded to Allura's gesture and started climbing. Electricity flowed from her hands. The bolts crawled along Black Lion's exterior. Allura swore she felt the Lion stir beneath her. She urged Harmony on.

But then the robeast turned in place. The resulting tremor knocked Harmony off Black Lion. Allura grabbed onto the opening to keep from sliding. Shifting shadows alerted her. Allura quickly looked up, only to cry out.

A massive foot descended upon them. The world went dark.


	16. Chapter 16

**_Crisis_**

Terror froze Allura in place. Fractured images flashed in her mind, amplified by a wave of powerful emotion. As that giant foot came down, her chaotic thoughts resolved into one, simple phrase: _Forgive me, everyone…_

A brilliant bolt of light erupted from the opposite side of Black Lion. It struck the robeast's leg. The monster released a raspy growl. Its retreating step shook the ground. Allura was thrown off balance. Now hanging off the edge by her fingertips, she struggled to lift herself up. Harmony! What had happened to Harmony? Was that bolt a last attempt at defense? The thought of finding her injured or worse spurned Allura on. Scrambling back onto the head, she peered toward the other side, her heart pounding. The first sight of Harmony kneeling on the ground brought relief, which was quickly followed by worry. Harmony gripped her upper left arm. Blood streamed between her fingertips.

"Harmony!" she called, only to be drowned out by the robeast's angered roar. Both Allura and Harmony lifted their heads in time to see a giant hand looming over them. Harmony thrust her good arm forward. Bolts of electricity generated from her shield struck the robeast's hand. It roared in pain.

Harmony didn't look at Allura as she spoke. "Get inside!" Urgency sharpened her words.

Allura had been in too many tight situations to waste time asking questions. Propelling herself upward, Allura crawled toward the opening and dropped down. She landed awkwardly on her ankle. A sharp jolt of pain took her breath away, but she threw herself into the seat and began the startup sequence. Outside, Harmony continued releasing bolts of electricity. The robeast growled in frustration. At seeing it lift its leg with the intent to step on Harmony, Allura plugged the key into the overhead compartment.

Black Lion announced itself with a mighty roar that reverberated through the cockpit. Jerking back on the handles, she sent Black Lion onto its hind legs. She braced the Lion's front feet against the robeast's foot. The controls jerked in her hands. Allura tightened her grip, then shoved the robeast back. It back pedaled into a cluster of trees. Allura set Black Lion's head on the ground to allow Harmony to climb inside. Some tense moments passed before the blonde girl dropped into the cockpit. Allura took in her friend's condition with a quick glance. Though in obvious pain from the arm injury, Harmony appeared ready for a fight. Ahead, the robeast regained its footing and roared a challenge.

Allura switched on the communicator. The familiar rush of adrenaline brought on by battle coursed through her. "Keith, we're inside Black Lion," she said. Her voice remained steady despite her fluctuating heartbeat. She exchanged another glance with Harmony, who had taken her place beside the pilot's seat. At the other girl's nod, Allura added, "Get to your Lions. We'll cover you."

* * *

Zarkon's plan was not going well.

After what appeared to be a successful capture, reports trickled in concerning multiple guards disappearing from their posts. This news was followed by sightings of two people entering a secret compartment in the monument. Combined with Lotor's recent arrival, his hand wrapped in a bloody bandage, and the raid on the slave ships, it seemed they were headed for yet another embarrassing defeat.

But Haggar wasn't worried. The specialized crystal she gave Talor ensured the castle remained under her command. Remo of Taurus and the princess's delegate, bound and gagged in the corner, watched her with hate in their eyes, yet it was all they could do. The spell she cast over the lake would last until she chose to dismiss it, thus ensuring the prizes contained within stayed in her grasp. The Voltron Force might be able to rally against them, but so long as Haggar possessed Blue Lion, they had nothing to fear.

A hesitant footstep sounded at her back. She turned to face Talor. The old man appeared far worse than when they'd met earlier. Sweat slickened his skin. His eyes were fever bright. When he coughed into his handkerchief, blood trickled from the corners of his mouth. The sight of his distress pleased her, for it guaranteed his continued cooperation. Such a pity he'd die so easily. It would have been better had he the strength to endure a slow death.

"My men haven't returned from the tunnels yet," he said before coughing again. He'd succumbed to fits more often in the past hour alone. Haggar scented death on him. "What should we do if the ones spotted in the monument stopped them?"

Haggar gave casual reply. "Then send more down."

He shook his head. "I sent my best men already. My people are too weak to do this. Perhaps if we used some of your soldiers?"

Haggar sent a cruel smile his way. He actually shivered, the old fool. "My soldiers aren't available to you. If you want our cure, you will do this yourself. Unless you want to die."

Fear shone in his eyes. "No." His voice was a low rasp. "There's been too much death already. Very well. I'll send more men." He turned away, his footsteps leaden as he approached the group of men wearing his colors.

Muffled protests from Remo of Taurus and Coran brought a malicious chuckle from Haggar. Her cat, curled up on the seat in front of the control panel, hissed in their direction. She scratched the spot behind his ears. The cat luxuriated in being pet.

"They're not important," she said to him in a low voice. "Save your anger for the one in the lake. She's more deserving after what she and her friends did."

The cat mewed his agreement.

A soldier appeared beside her. Haggar did not stop petting Coba. "Speak."

"Haggar, there's been reports of one of the Lions fighting the robeast."

Before Haggar could respond to this admittedly unexpected news, a pair of side doors opened. Lotor strode toward them, his eyes flashing. A protective gauntlet encased his injured right hand. It seemed that having his wound tended did little to improve his mood. "What? When did this happen?"

"I don't know, Prince Lotor. The guards on duty just reported it to me. They—"

Lotor pulled his sword free and stabbed the guard through the chest. The strike was clumsy, for he had to use his left hand, but it hit true. The guard dropped to the floor. The prince then flung an accusing look Haggar's way. "You were supposed to keep the Lions under your control. You there," he said to the soldier standing by the console. "Show me what's happening right now."

"Sire," the guard said with a bow, then accessed the controls. A vision of the monument appeared on the overhead screen.

The robeast swat at the airborne Black Lion, its teeth gnashed in frustration. At seeing this, hatred flashed in Lotor's eyes. "How is _he_ still alive? I thought I took care of him. No matter," he said, as if he was speaking to himself. "I'll enjoy ripping him and that damn Lion apart."

Haggar cackled. "My robeast will take care of it. One Lion makes no difference," she said. Amusement laced her words, which Lotor scowled at. "My magic has Blue Lion trapped. They still cannot form Voltron."

Lotor thrust his injured hand in her face. "Your magic did little to help _me_ , old witch. I never should have trusted you."

Another soldier approached them then, urgency in its face. "Prince Lotor, the Voltron Force is coming this way."

Rather than infuriate Lotor further, this news put a gleam in his eye. "Perfect. Capture them all," he said. "I want the princess to watch me finally do away with _him_." With that, he strode off, eagerness in each step. A group of soldiers followed him.

Haggar watched them go. A smile curled her lips. So, the inevitable had come to pass. It mattered little. Her own plans demanded her attention. The next time she unleashed her magic, not even Voltron could stop her.

Leaning in to her cat, she spoke in a low voice. "I think it's time I checked in on my pretty prisoner. Find the ambassador, my pet, and bring him to me. I have a special surprise for him."

Coba's eyes flashed in response to her glee. He sprang off the chair and raced toward the doors. After he had gone, Haggar withdrew the crystal from her robes. The harsh, overhead light reflected off its surface. Rather than see her distorted reflection, visions of the last time she encountered the ambassador manifested within. Her smile widened at glimpsing her Blue Robeast. A very special surprise for him, indeed.

* * *

The sound of an approaching craft stirred Romelle from her hiding place. Peering around the transport leading to Green Lion, she watched as Sven slowed to a stop in Yellow Lion's transport. The overhead glass lifted as he turned in place to access the compartment for the key. Once he had it, he leaped out. Their gazes met. A glimmer of relief shone in his eyes, but soon his attention drifted to the openings overhead. At the same instance, Romelle heard the whir of a motorized cable. Sven signaled for silence before he dove behind the transport. Romelle followed his example. Her hand tensed on her gun. The key to Green Lion dug into her hip. She ignored the discomfort as she watched four men emerge from the openings. All wore Talor's colors, and all looked sickly. Worry for their health would have dominated her thoughts had she not seen the collection of bombs each held. She glanced over at Sven. Her thoughts were mirrored in his eyes: someone had noticed the delay.

The men dropped down onto four of the five transports. Romelle ducked lower to the ground as the Green Lion transport trembled under the man's weight.

"Hurry up," one of the men said. He breathed hard, as if he had run uphill. "We'll never get the cure if we fail."

"What's the use?" another said, sounding defeated. "We're probably going to die before we get the cure."

The sound of a harsh slap echoed in the air. A muffled sob soon followed.

"Don't say that," a man said, anger thickening his words. "I plan on saving my family. Now come on."

The four drifted apart. Romelle pressed herself to the ground as one passed her. She didn't glance at Sven for confirmation this time. She felt his intent, as surely as her own. Thus when both leaped out of hiding to confront the retainers closest to them, the two went down at the same instance. Romelle struck the man on the temple with her gun. Brief surprise highlighted his eyes before he fell slack. The man Sven pounced, however, let out a shriek of dismay just as Sven knocked him out.

Hurried footsteps approached Romelle's hiding place. "Who's there?" a breathless voice demanded.

She answered by rounding the transport to face him. Of them all, he appeared the least affected by the sickness. Recognition flashed in his blue eyes. Though she leveled her weapon at him, he didn't seem fazed by it. "Princess Romelle? So, you're the one…! But I thought…" He trailed off, confused.

"Zarkon isn't going to help you. Any of you," she said when the second man rushed over, his gun raised. He started when Sven appeared behind him and had the gun plucked from his hand. Sven dropped back to stand beside Romelle. Satisfied he had her covered, she resumed speaking. "You can still get away from all this."

"The Voltron Force will help you. So will Aethia," Sven said. The desire that they realize this echoed in his words. "We made a promise to you all. We intend to keep it."

The first retainer's expression darkened. "Words." Venom laced his tone. "It's all words! You waste time talking while our families die. No, this is the only way." He attempted to move past Romelle. She clamped a hand on his shoulder. The man sent a disbelieving look her way. "You've dealt with Zarkon before, princess. You know he was good on his word. It's just your brother didn't fulfill his part of the bargain. Imagine if he had! Think of where your people would be!"

For a moment, the tunnel and everyone surrounding her vanished. She found herself back home on Pollux, watching her brother struggle against Voltron and Lotor's forces. Seeing her brother die. The guards taking her into custody when she tried to hurry to his side. All the hurt, all the anger, all the sorrow, exploded from her, resulting in her shoving the man against the transport. She stared hard into his eyes. She had no thought for the surprised looks her audience sent her. Lost as she was in emotion, she trembled as she spoke.

"I know exactly where my people would be if we'd defeated Voltron that day," she said in a low hiss. "I've already been a prisoner. So has the ambassador. Too many of my people still are. All the families who are sick and starving right now, they're going to die in the arena. Or Zarkon might just kill everyone because he can. Lotor murdered my brother the moment he saw he was no longer useful." Her grip tightened on his shoulders. "Save your loved ones, but not like this. Don't let Zarkon's false promises blind you to what he really is."

Heavy silence fell between them. The man searched Romelle's face for some long moments. His eyes, once filled with astonishment and anger, now reflected a very different emotion: remorse. The struggle to come to terms with the truth brought tears to those eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came. Romelle released him with shaking hands. She didn't need to hear what he had to say. It was all there in his face.

Sven's hand at her shoulder drew her gaze to him. Deep understanding surfaced in his dark eyes, as well as sorrow. Regret. He hadn't heard of the circumstances surrounding her father's decision to ally with Zarkon. But the compassion he demonstrated for her carried a deeper meaning. For everyone present had loved- and ultimately lost- something, or someone, because of Zarkon. And, as she gazed into the features of the man she knew she'd still love to some degree, she knew she'd fight to save what was most precious to him. Because in the end, his happiness mattered more than her own. When she nodded, he let go of her shoulder. But then his gaze went past her, and he stiffened.

Romelle barely had time to turn when she found herself shoved aside. Sven caught her against him just as the retainer she had felled shot to his feet. Tears streamed down his pale face. Wild desperation transformed his whole face. His hands shook as he cradled two bombs to his chest. He looked at the retainer Romelle had spoken to.

"I'm sorry, Orin," he said, and armed the bombs.

Panic swept over the group. Orin tried to stop him, but the sobbing retainer broke away to board the nearest transport. He shouted out a name, possibly of a loved one, as he drove into the tunnel leading to Blue Lion. Sven's expression turned horrified. He mouthed Azura's name. Romelle latched onto his wrist and dragged him back. She, along with the other retainers, threw themselves to the ground. Seconds later, a loud explosion rocked the area.

Deafened by the sound, Romelle pressed her hands to her ears. A thick cloud of black smoke obscured her vision. The sense that she was pelted by rocks brought a measure of awareness back. Distorted voices broke through the silence, followed by furious coughing. Though still disoriented, Romelle forced herself to stand. Her legs wobbled beneath her. Someone steadied her before she collapsed. Romelle didn't stop to thank whoever it was, for all thoughts turned to Sven. She called his name in a hoarse voice. He didn't answer.

"No," a voice said to her when she tried to take a step. Romelle recognized Orin. "Let the smoke clear first."

The wisdom in his words prevented her from moving. It didn't help ease the panic that now set her heart racing.

Soon the majority of the smoke cleared. Dirt and rocks loosened from the ceiling covered the ground. The transport leading to Blue Lion lay beneath a large pile of rocks. Beyond it, the tunnel itself collapsed. Sparks flew from the mangled tracks. Streams of water spilled out from between the rocks. Overhead, the ceiling lights flickered. Romelle spotted Sven assisting an injured retainer. She breathed a sigh of relief before hurrying to his side. The want to ask if he was unharmed fled the moment she saw the pain in his eyes. Cold fear swept over her: had the cave in affected their chances of saving Azura?

The sound of rushing water drew her attention to the collapsed tunnel. The streams of water had intensified, indicating a flood was imminent.

"How do we get out of here?" she asked, unable to hide her panic.

Sven gestured for the openings above them. "The zip lines. Quick, get on top of the transport. Romelle, take this." He handed off the satchel. She secured it around her shoulder after dropping the key to Green Lion inside.

Sven assisted the injured retainer atop one transport. Romelle climbed onto another, Orin and the last retainer following. At that moment, some of the collapsed rocks shifted, allowing large bursts of water through. The electrified tracks hissed and spit when the water passed over them. Across the way, Sven shouldered the injured retainer before grabbing onto the zip line. He pulled on the cord. It retracted, carrying him swiftly through the opening. The other retainer grabbed hold of a cord and vanished, leaving just one within Romelle and Orin's reach. Knowing it was too risky to try to jump onto another transport, Romelle grabbed Orin's outstretched hand. She held one side of the bar, Orin the other, and was lifted off her feet. The echo of water crashing into the transport sounded beneath them.

The narrow tunnel was a spinning column of steel. Romelle concentrated on keeping a firm hold of the bar rather than the disorientation brought on by their ascent. The other side, identified by a circle of light, steadily grew brighter until brilliance flooded her senses. In the moments between awareness and confusion, she understood they had reached their destination. The sense her feet dangled into the air encouraged her not to release the bar. Orin called for her to swing her body forward. As she did, her vision cleared.

The control room lay a short jump away. After climbing the monument, crawling through the shafts, and surviving a tunnel collapse, the narrow space between her and solid ground didn't frighten her. Once she'd gained enough momentum, she let go of the bar and Orin. She landed on the floor with a slight stumble, but didn't lose her balance. Orin touched down beside her. Sven stood in front of them, his body tensed. Romelle instantly saw why.

To their left, Remo of Taurus and Coran sat tied and gagged in a corner, their eyes wide. Talor, pale and weak, responded to their appearance with a soundless gasp. Fear surfaced in his eyes. A group of Doom soldiers rushed toward them, weapons at the ready. When Sven charged, Romelle followed, her gun in hand. The time to recover what they had lost was at hand.


	17. Chapter 17

**_Vengeance_**

One of the soldiers opened fire. Romelle stepped to the side just as the blast struck the elevator behind her. Sven grappled with the robot bare-handed. Orin tangled with another soldier. Romelle trained her weapon on two more, taking each out with quick shots. Orin claimed a fallen rifle and fired a volley at another pair. They collapsed. Sven, having defeated his foe, turned in time to avoid being struck down. He wrenched the rifle from the soldier's grip so hard, Romelle glimpsed blood on his hands. Though she worried for the rage now fueling Sven's attacks, she understood the reason. There was no telling how much time they had left to save Azura.

Satisfied they'd take care of the soldiers, Romelle hurried toward Coran and Remo. Talor intercepted her path. He fired at the floor at her feet, forcing her to leap out of the way. Romelle swore, but the sound of hurried footsteps drew her attention to the hall. She flinched when a beam narrowly missed her. At seeing reinforcements headed their way, Orin and Sven concentrated their fire on the hall.

"The control panel on the wall," Sven called, gesturing with a swift hand. "Seal the doors!"

Romelle acknowledged him. Some of the soldiers concentrated their attacks her way. Orin took up position closer to the wall. He shouted for her to hurry. Romelle dropped her gun as she searched the wall for the access panel. She received an electric shock instead. Though swift, the impact forced her to her knees. Orin ran toward her, only to have his way blocked by several laser beams. He took a hit in the shoulder. Sven, distracted by the pained grunt Orin gave when he fell, nearly endured a similar fate when a blast soared overhead. Now crouching across the door, Sven flung a swift look Romelle's way. Sweat glistened on his face. His chest heaved as he panted. Anguish took the steel from his eyes. She clutched her injured hand to her chest. Her rapid heartbeat vibrated against her palm. Was their counterattack doomed to end here?

An enraged cry echoed from the hall. A mangled Doom soldier flew into the room. Several more followed until an orange and brown blur crossed the threshold, bulldozing a pair of Doom soldiers along the way. Relief swept over Romelle. Hunk! And if he was here, then—

As if on cue, Lance ran into the room. He dropped his shoulder as he rushed into another soldier, sending it sprawling. Swooping low, he seized the gun, shot the soldier in the chest, and whirled. He picked off the ones Hunk had lobbed into the wall with ease. A soldier had Lance in its sights. Pidge knocked it to the floor. He drove the heel of his shoe into the robot's face. Hunk approached two soldiers and smashed their heads together, looking quite pleased as he did so. The last soldier jerked in place as a sword cut through its chest. When it dropped, Romelle beheld a stony-faced Keith standing behind it.

Sven rose to his feet, a weary smile touching his lips as his companions hurried to greet him. Romelle took the time to check on Orin, who had sat up to inspect his injury. He finished wiping the blood away with his sleeve when he realized she stood over him. She offered her hand. Surprise over her concern for him briefly flashed in his eyes, but he accepted her help with a small smile. The response gave her hope.

The sound of panicked muffling directed everyone's attention to the other side of the room.

Talor stood behind Coran, a gun pressed to the back of the diplomat's head. The Voltron Force and Sven went on the defensive. Beside her, Orin murmured his lord's name in dismay. As Romelle stared at him, a wave of pity overcame her. The old delegate appeared the worse for wear, as if the disease escalated in the hours since she saw him last. Though barely able to stand, he seemed determined to plead his case.

"Don't do this, Talor," Keith said in warning tones.

"We can help you and your people. You just have to trust us," Lance added.

Talor sent both a look heavy with doubt. "Trust," he echoed, as if the word and its meaning was foreign to him. "There was a time when I trusted Voltron would end our suffering. But while you stood alongside Prince Bandor and Abi Tohan, my people kept dying. It was time to do something other than wait."

Romelle stepped forward. She sensed the others behind her, tense, anxious. "Listen to me," she said softly. "Zarkon won't save you."

He coughed. Blood splattered onto the floor. Resignation dulled his eyes. "I know."

Astonished murmurs sounded at her back. Romelle stared. "But if you knew, then why…?"

Talor's hand shook harder now. "Because it's what I agreed to. I told him I'd die and give him my planet, so long as he cured my people. What I did was only ever for them. I can't let you or anyone else interfere," he said, coughing again. His complexion seemed to grow paler. "Please understand."

The desperation lining his words brought back memories of her father and older brother. Emotion rose up within her. Her expression turned pained. "I do understand, Talor. If you die, everyone dies with you. It's why we can't let you do this."

Regret settled over his face. "So be it," he said in low tones. He pressed the gun to Coran's head.

The others appeared in her peripheral. She gestured for them to stay back. As Romelle gazed at the sick old man in front of her, she recalled another time when she'd faced a man driven to extremes. Then, as now, she felt no fear. Only the sense that despite everything the man had endured, he was not a cold-hearted killer.

Tension thickened the air. Talor's eyes watered. The mask of determination he wore now transformed into one of shame. He lowered the gun with a heavy sigh, then sank to his knees. Orin hurried to assist him. Romelle exhaled in relief. Keith gestured for Pidge and Lance to take Talor into custody. Hunk freed Remo while Keith looked to Coran. The diplomat sucked in a great mouthful of air when Keith took the gag from his mouth. Profound relief brought tears to his eyes. Keith gripped the older man's shoulder in a show of silent gratitude, then helped him to his feet.

"There are others here," Remo rasped as Hunk helped him stand. "In the dining room."

Sven, who had glanced down the hall and frowned briefly, fixed his attention on Keith. "I'll go with him," he said. Then, with a parting nod for Romelle, he followed the delegate. Romelle watched him go. It wasn't his offer to assist that puzzled her. What had he seen to make him frown like that?

Keith appearing at her side interrupted her thoughts. She summoned a smile for him as he touched her shoulder. "I can't tell you how glad I am to see you. Bandor was worried."

Knowledge that her brother was alive warmed her heart. "Is he all right?"

Keith's expression turned grim. "Better than we are right now. He doesn't have to worry about a robeast."

As he spoke, Coran joined them. He took in the assembled group. "Where's the princess?" Understanding soon entered his eyes. "Is she the one in…?"

Keith's nod was firm. "She won't be able to hold it off for long. We need the castle defenses operational while we get to the Lions."

At this, Coran shook his head. "The defenses are locked down."

"What?" Disbelief edged Lance's tone. "You know the system inside out and sideways. How can _you_ be locked out?"

"Can you get them working again?" Keith asked. Urgency now marked his words.

"Yes, but it'll take time. Talor did something to the main power grid."

"It was a magic crystal," Orin said, drawing everyone's attention. He knelt beside Talor, who slumped against him. The old man wheezed for breath.

Keith appeared beside Romelle. "Can we remove it?"

Orin looked to Talor for an explanation. The delegate's answering murmur brought distress to Orin's face. "He says he doesn't know. The witch didn't tell him that."

Though displeased with the news, Keith appeared to have also expected it. "All right. Coran, do what you can to work around it. We need to get out there."

As Coran hurried to the control panel, the Force started for the elevator. "Wait," Romelle said, halting their progress. She withdrew the four keys. Each pilot accepted his with grateful smiles. Keith's was especially thankful. But that smile soon faded when she told him the bad news about the tunnel to Blue Lion.

"Coran?" Keith sent the older man a questioning look. "Is there another way to get to Blue Lion?"

Coran entered in a sequence. A map of the tunnel network appeared on the screen overhead. Red marks flashed over the collapsed route to Blue Lion. Coran touched a few more keys. The images shifted, showing Blue Lion in real time. Romelle's hand went to her mouth. Thick ice made the Lion a barely distinguishable shadow. And Azura had been trapped there all this time. She gave thanks Sven wasn't there to see it.

Frustration showed in Coran's tired features. "The shuttle to the sickbay isn't operational," he said. "The ice is too thick. We're completely cut off from it."

Keith's expression turned stony. "There's always a way. You three get to your Lions and help the princess," he said to the others. "I'll join you when I can."

Lance's eyes flashed with determination. "We're on it," he said. He then led the other two to the elevator.

After they had gone, Keith turned to Romelle and asked how she and Sven infiltrated the castle. Once she'd finished explaining it, his brows lowered. "You didn't see a way to get through the ice?"

"No. Sven might have." Sorrow thickened her voice. "It was hard getting him to leave the spot where Azura went under."

The look in Keith's eyes echoed of sympathy for the pain his friend experienced. "If Haggar's the one who did this, then we need to find her. We should—"

Remo's frightened cry cut him off. Keith and Romelle turned toward the entrance. Remo stumbled in, clearly too winded to stand. Romelle rushed to help him. He gripped her arm. Fear shook his voice. "I saw it. I saw the beast."

"The robeast?" Keith stood opposite him, his face hard.

Remo shook his head. "The witch's cat. It came out of nowhere. If the ambassador hadn't jumped in front of me…" He shuddered.

"Where is Sven now?" Keith demanded.

"Gone. I think he went after the cat. I saw him head for the exit."

Romelle drew in a sharp breath. A chill she couldn't suppress coursed through her. Without a word, she shook off Remo's hand and sprinted from the room. Keith called after her, but she kept going. She had no thought beyond getting to Sven before the witch had her vengeance.

* * *

Haggar had little concern for the battle Lotor waged against Black Lion. Even the added appearance of the Red, Green, and Yellow Lions didn't worry her. Though now outnumbered, her robeast would make short work of them. Individually, the Lions were as effective as flea bites. Annoying, but non-lethal.

Turning from the battle, she smiled as she gazed upon the wall of ice surrounding the lake. A simple gesture with her staff sent a dark bolt of energy at the section in front of her. The bolt weakened the ice's integrity, causing a large area to collapse on itself. She stepped down onto the lake itself. The surface remained hidden beneath thick mist. The air itself seemed frozen due to the reduced temperature. Soon she stood directly over her prize.

The old witch took a moment to observe the girl. Bands of ice coiled around her body. Dark blue hair, its strands weighed down by icicles, streamed behind her. Pale hands were frozen, prayer-like, over her chest. Her face, while deathly still, appeared peaceful. Haggar tapped the ice with her staff. Energy seeped into the hairline cracks that appeared. In turn, the ice bands keeping her in place weakened. Her expression turned pained. Haggar cackled. Peace would not be hers for long.

The sense that Coba drew near widened her smile. Haggar emerged from the lake and turned toward the castle. Coba's eyes flashed bright yellow as he raced toward her. A tall silhouette in dark clothing gave chase: the ambassador. She rested her hand within her pocket. The chill of her special crystal burned the inside of her palm. She ignored the discomfort. As he neared, Haggar identified anger, determination, and hatred in his eyes. She welcomed it, knowing that while her rage empowered her, his would bring about his downfall.

Upon seeing her waiting for him, his pace slowed, then stopped. Though unarmed, he adopted a defensive pose. Rage sharpened his eyes to such a degree, it seemed as if they were made of obsidian.

Those eyes narrowed. "Let her go, old witch," he said in a half snarl. " _Now_."

Haggar grinned. The poor fool had shown the same bravado when they last met. Well, it was time to demonstrate how little effect it had on her.

Flashing a cruel smile, she gestured with her staff. Energy beams arced in the air. The ambassador leaped out of the way. Each time he tried to get closer, a beam struck the ground at his feet. Yet he surprised her with a swift spin move. He reached out, intent on ripping the staff from her hands. Infuriated, she swung at his upper body. She landed a blow against his shoulder that sent him staggering.

"Enough of this," she said, and withdrew her crystal. "Blue Ice Beast! Come forth!"

The crystal flashed in response to her words. She threw it toward the ice wall. The crystal embedded itself within a jagged section. Fractures appeared all along the surface before a pair of arms broke away. Soon the Blue Ice Beast burst from the wall. The ambassador, having recovered his footing, now stared, wide-eyed, as it lumbered toward him. His shock transformed into horrified recognition. Haggar signaled the attack. Her delighted laughter clashed with the echo of his pained scream. It was a wonderful sound.

* * *

At hearing the faint echo of Sven's scream, Romelle's heart seized in her chest. Not even the robeast's enraged roar as it engaged the Lions terrified her so. _No. Oh, please, no,_ she thought, increasing her pace. The satchel bounced wildly against her hip. Only the fear she'd need the healing water prevented her from throwing it off. When she neared the far side of the lake, her steps faltered.

Sven grappled with an ice monster at least twice his height. Pain and rage contorted his features. Yet he was no match for his opponent. It landed a powerful blow on his back that sent him face first into the dirt. Romelle reached for her gun. Her fingers grasped air. She froze. No! She'd left it in the control room!

Haggar, who had been watching the action from a safe distance, sent Romelle a malicious smile. "What's this? Another pretty prisoner has wandered into my web." She gestured with her staff.

An energy net closed around Romelle. It dragged her to the ground. The echo of shattering glass indicated the bottle of healing water had broken. Yet Romelle was too distracted by the sense she was suffocating to focus on it. She grabbed her throat. Sven's name emerged as nothing more than a choked whisper.

By now, Sven had pushed himself to his hands and knees. The way he trembled sent a jolt of fear through Romelle. He flung a hateful gaze Haggar's way. "Leave her out of this," he said in raspy tones. "This is between us."

The old witch cackled. "Yes. It is." She signaled the beast.

"No!" Romelle gasped- all she could do- when the monster drove Sven back to the ground. Pinned as he was beneath its foot, he could do nothing but clench his teeth in frustration. The monster's clawed hand closed around Sven's head, keeping him still. Haggar inserted the end of her staff beneath his chin. Pain flashed in his eyes as she forced his head up at an awkward angle.

She leaned in close. "You will give me the means to travel to the elemental world."

Sven glared at her. "No." He spat the word.

Haggar smiled, as if expecting him to resist. She nodded to her monster. It applied pressure to Sven's head. His face screwed up into one of intense pain. Blood appeared on his cheeks. Haggar laughed in delight. Romelle frantically clawed at her prison. Her breaths came shorter and shorter. Darkness appeared on the edges of her perception.

A well-placed shot struck the monster's upper arm, severing it from the rest of its body. Sven fell forward with a loud grunt. The net came apart around Romelle. She sucked in several large gulps of air. When Keith appeared beside her, a gun in one hand and sword in the other, relief flooded her. She scrambled to her feet and took the gun he offered. Now armed, she stood at his shoulder.

"That's enough, Haggar," he said in firm tones.

She scowled in his direction. "You cannot stop me," she said, and gestured.

Astonishment crossed his face when an energy net circled him. Romelle avoided it. She fired off a few shots at Haggar. One hit true, sending the staff from her hand. The energy net around Keith dissolved. Upon realizing the battle was turning against her, Haggar looked to her beast.

The time between Romelle's heartbeats slowed almost to a crawl when the ice breast drove its foot into Sven's lower back. The agonized cry he gave sent chills up and down her spine. He went limp. Romelle collapsed to the ground. The horrible wailing echoing back and forth in her head was her own scream. It seemed as if the very ground beneath her shook in response to Sven's pain. Then she realized it _was._

Haggar's cry of, "What?" was lost when the surface of the lake broke apart. Thick geysers of water exploded from the cracks. One of them struck Haggar. She tumbled beneath a rushing wave that shoved her away from the lake. She sat up, sputtering and infuriated. This soon turned to shock at seeing Blue Lion rising from the depths. Its roar seemed to shatter the air itself. Though Romelle couldn't be certain, she swore she saw a ghostly figure appear in Blue Lion's right eye.

Blue Lion's forelegs came down upon the shore with a thunderous echo. Dirt, rocks, and ice scattered about like shrapnel. It snapped up the ice monster in one crushing bite. The ice beast exploded into pieces. Blue Lion then turned its attention on Haggar. Its eyes flashed. The witch practically fell over. She held her hand up, as if to ward herself against some ghastly horror only she could see. Then, with a terrified cry, she turned and ran. Blue Lion let out a triumphant roar before sinking out of sight.

An eerie silence filled the air. Romelle's heavy breathing seemed more pronounced in her ears. With Haggar gone, she and Keith turned toward Sven. He lay face down on the ground. He did not move. Tears streamed down her cheeks. _Please, someone, help him!_

The sound of churning water halted their steps. Blue Lion emerged once again. It positioned itself on the shore and bowed its head. Whatever had powered it seemed spent, for the bright glow of its eyes dimmed. Beside her, Keith drew in a sharp breath. Romelle gasped as a slender figure slid off the head. Azura!

The ice clinging to Azura's hair and clothes fell away with every step. The deathly pallor of her face faded, transforming into the ethereal beauty Romelle recalled. This seemed more apparent given the softness of her features, the tenderness shining in her eyes. She settled onto the ground in front of Sven. Water drawn from the lake pooled between her hands. Using magic the likes Romelle had never seen, Azura guided the water to Sven's lower back. It spread over him. Placing her hands on his shoulders, she leaned close to his ear and murmured soft words.

Some long, tense moments passed. When Romelle felt Keith's hand search for hers, she gripped it. Only the slight tremor of his fingers indicated he was as anxious as she.

Azura remained curled over Sven. Her tears splashed onto his face. When his hand twitched, Romelle covered her mouth. Her heartbeat raced.

Slowly, Sven lifted himself from the ground. Azura cupped his face between her hands. Her smile took the sorrow from her eyes. When she spoke his name, it echoed of the deep love she had for him. Any disorientation Sven may have felt fled the instant he realized who knelt in front of him. He choked on her name and pulled her to him. His shoulders shook as he sobbed into her hair. Azura threw her arms around his neck. She, too, wept.

Their joy at being reunited brought tears to Romelle's eyes, and new understanding to her heart. Over the past few hours, Sven's emotional state had paralleled the man she found living in the caves of Doom. Romelle might have helped him rediscover himself back then, but Azura gave him something she never could. Azura brought Sven peace. She brought him stability. Romelle did not feel her lack in this. Only profound gratitude.

Keith's hand on her shoulder pulled her from her thoughts. He nodded to her, then broke for Blue Lion. He still had a part to play in this fight. But for Romelle, her role had ended. With a shuddering sigh, she sank to the ground, too weary to stand. Her gaze drifted to the battle happening on the opposite side of the lake. It was all up to Voltron now.


	18. Chapter 18

**_Final Battle_**

At first, keeping the robeast occupied required nothing more than quick attacks, followed by even quicker dodging. Unlike the elemental robeast from a year ago, which had demonstrated intelligent thought, this one relied on brute strength. Aggressive in its attacks, still it proved easy to taunt. Allura refrained from using Black Lion's weaponry. By combining flyovers with Harmony's well-timed bolts, Allura started to believe they wouldn't need Voltron to defeat the monster. If she alone caused it so much trouble, imagine when the others arrived?

But then Lotor joined the battle, and everything changed.

Allura flinched when a blast struck Black Lion's left wing. Harmony, who had sent another attack for the robeast, grabbed onto the back of Allura's seat to keep from falling. The bolt of electricity issued from Black Lion's mouth sailed off into the distance. Allura swiftly righted the Lion and peered at the view screen. Her grip tightened on the controls.

Lotor dove for them. A barrage of missiles exploded from his ship. Allura ascended. The missiles struck the monument, sending burnt pieces of metal skyward. Some grazed the robeast. It growled in irritation. Lotor avoided its clumsy attempt to grab him as he fired off another round.

For several nerve-racking moments, Allura went on the defensive. The world outside spun at dizzying angles as she rose, fell, twisted, and turned in midair. Every time missiles screamed past, alarms echoed throughout the cockpit. The ear-piercing sounds resonated within Allura's head until it became all she heard. Left with no choice but to draw Lotor away from the castle before he did any more damage, Allura shouted for Harmony to hold on and changed direction.

Black Lion banked hard right. Ahead, the thick forests surrounding the castle turned sparse, then non-existent, as she raced toward the wastelands. She had just passed over a canyon when the robeast intercepted her. Giving an almost gleeful cry, the robeast shook the Lion. The frantic up and down motion turned Allura's stomach. She held fast to her chair. Harmony rolled along the floor.

The robeast's face dominated the view screen now. Allura stared into its enormous eyes. Flashes of panic dulled her thoughts. She thought she heard Harmony calling out to her, but her friend's voice sounded muted.

A brilliant flash of light struck the side of the robeast. It roared and released them. Once free, Allura shook off her fear and adjusted Black Lion's altitude.

"That was too close," she said to Harmony. "Thanks."

"It wasn't me," Harmony replied, sounding breathless. "Lotor saved us."

At first, Allura didn't believe it. But then the prince's ship swept past them. Another dozen missiles or so pelted the robeast, forcing it to stumble.

"What's he doing?" Harmony said, half to her herself.

Allura glanced at the communications panel. During her training, Lance had shown her how to break into another ship's communications. There had never been a need to use it since the Force used the same frequency whenever in battle. On a hunch, Allura switched on the comm and made some adjustments. She sent thanks to Lance's foresight- and his patience- as she called up the correct frequency.

Lotor's enraged voice sounded over the comm. "Stay out of my way, robeast. This one is _mine._ "

A chill passed over Allura as she switched off the comm. Harmony sent her a questioning look. "He didn't save us," the princess said with certainty. "He thinks I'm Keith."

Harmony frowned. Although she hadn't witnessed the tension between Lotor and Keith, Allura sensed her friend was well aware of it. "If that's true, he'll keep attacking us like this. We have to do something."

Allura lifted her gaze to the view screen. Lotor continued to drive the robeast away. The princess knew Harmony was right. There was another aspect of the battle she didn't understand, one Allura admitted to not having considered. The ferocity of Lotor's attacks spoke of his deep desire to avenge the wound Keith inflicted on his body and his pride. This made him twice as dangerous. But dangerous or not, she couldn't keep running. She had to fight back.

The shriek of incoming missiles alerted her. A few clipped Black Lion's head, sending streams of electricity throughout the cockpit. Allura cried out as the energy passed over her. The pain lasted only seconds, for Harmony constructed a shield around them. Strain showed on her face as she fought to control the intensity of the bolts. Sparks flew from the wall, the floor, and the equipment behind them. The scent of burnt metal filled the air.

"Harmony!" Allura grabbed her arm, only to recoil when a swift shock went through her.

Harmony spoke through clenched teeth. "I can't hold onto it for long!"

Understanding she needed to expel the energy before her control broke, Allura jerked on the handles. Black Lion swerved in midair. Lotor's ship sped toward them. Fear did not enter her mind as she hit the thrusters. Thoughts of what he did to her people, past and present, dominated her thoughts. This attack, she made for _them_.

Black Lion propelled itself with a mighty roar. The velocity shook the cockpit. Allura gripped the controls. The shaking increased so much, it seemed to rattle her very bones. She ignored the pain. Harmony, quick to grasp Allura's intent, drew all the electricity around her. The cockpit flashed brightly, as if a bolt of lightning had been trapped with them. Tingling sensations along Allura's skin increased with every breath. Harmony, her body aglow, concentrated on the growing ball of energy between her hands. Even her eyes appeared to shine with power. Allura waited until Lotor was nearly upon them before dropping low. She hit the switch to activate the overhead opening and shouted to Harmony.

Harmony threw her arms over her head. An enormous surge of energy shot through the opening. It swallowed Lotor's ship in a blinding flash. Allura pulled up in time to avoid getting caught in it. She ascended to several dozen feet above Lotor. Electricity riddled his ship. Explosions left scorch marks all along the hull. Allura summoned Black Lion's blade, heard the sharp echo of metal when it manifested within the Lion's mouth, and dove. Though Lotor succeeded in avoiding the direct hit, the blade left a long, jagged tear along the wing. As she passed the cockpit, she glimpsed Lotor's frustration turn to hate when he sent a furious glare her way. When he shot off into the upper atmosphere, Allura stared after him with hard eyes. While she knew it wasn't the last time she'd face him, this encounter was one he wouldn't forget- or forgive.

At hearing Harmony beside her, Allura turned. Though Harmony appeared drained from the attack, her smile spoke of her approval. It found its match in Allura's response.

"Princess? Hey, talk to me!"

Lance's aggrieved voice brought Allura back to the present. She switched on the comm. "I'm here. What's happening?"

The view screen showed Lance's worried frown. He divided his gaze between them. "When I saw that flash of light, I thought…" He broke off and shook his head. "Am I crazy, or did I just see Lotor fly away from your position?"

Allura managed a small smile. "You're not crazy," she replied. "Don't worry about him. What's going on with the robeast?"

"About what you'd expect," Lance said with a scowl. "We're still waiting on Keith. He's looking for another way to Blue Lion. The tunnel was destroyed."

Allura and Harmony exchanged anxious glances. "I thought Sven and Romelle took care of them," Harmony said.

Lance's gaze settled on her. Allura heard regret in his wry reply. "Guess they missed one."

"Let's talk about this later," Pidge said, cutting into the transmission. He sounded harried. "I don't know what you did, but this robeast is _mad."_

Allura frowned. "I'm on my way," she said, powering Black Lion's thrusters.

Lance flashed a smile. "See you soon, chief," he said, and signed off before he could see the full impact his words had on her.

Ahead, the desolate landscape turned lush as she soared over the forest. Birds and animals alike fled from the battle dominating what had been a tranquil place only yesterday. The robeast roared in indignation as Red Lion swept past. Green Lion unleashed a volley of missiles at its back. As it stumbled forward, Yellow Lion slammed into it. The attack sent it to its hands and knees. Hunk capped off his attack by driving Yellow Lion's blade into the robeast's right shoulder. Red and Green Lion were quick to follow his lead, striking at its other shoulder and left hand. Allura swept in and plunged Black Lion's blade into the robeast's other hand. Now pinned, the robeast flailed helplessly.

She joined the other Lions on the ground. The view screen flashed, revealing a trio of smiling faces. Of them all, Hunk's was the broadest. Warmth entered his gaze as he shared a meaningful look with Harmony. Normally such a demonstration of overt sweetness resulted in harmless teasing. Given the way Lance and Pidge watched their exchange, Allura sensed none on the team had the heart for it today.

"Sure is good to see you two," Pidge said.

Allura smiled up at him. "Same here. Have you heard from Keith?"

"Not yet." Lance's reply echoed of his aggravation. "We need him here fast. I don't think we'll be able to keep this thing trapped for long." As he spoke, the robeast struggled against its bonds.

Hunk brought Yellow Lion's forelegs down on the monster's head to keep it still. "It's not going anywhere," he said with unshakeable confidence. "Harmony, can you find Keith with your light?"

She shook her head. "Lightning isn't the same as sunlight or moonlight," she said. Allura heard weariness in her voice. "I can't use it like that."

"What about the scanners?" Lance asked. "We should be close enough to see if Blue Lion's moved at least."

"No good." Pidge studied his console with a frown. "Scanners can't get through the ice."

"Let Coran blast it using the castle," Hunk said. "He's gotta have the defenses back online by now."

"I think he'd have started shooting the robeast if he did," Lance commented.

"We can't wait on Coran for that," Pidge said. "I'll make a sweep of the lake. Maybe I can find a weak spot in the ice."

Allura nodded. "All right. Be careful."

Pidge acknowledged her and signed off. As Green Lion sprang into the air, the robeast jerked its left arm so severely, it threw Lance off. The robeast soon bucked Yellow Lion off its back. At seeing it try to stand, Allura used Black Lion's size to keep its legs pinned.

Harmony looked to the view screen and paled. "Pidge, watch out!" she said, but it was too late.

The robeast seized Green Lion's tail and swung its arm down, slamming Pidge into the ground. His pained cry echoed over the comm. Next, it smacked Red Lion aside. Lance tumbled into a collection of trees. When Yellow Lion clamped down on its wrist, the robeast punched the side of the head with its free hand. Hard. Harmony called Hunk's name.

"Hold on!" Allura pounced onto the robeast's back. The impact forced it to turn its attention away from Yellow Lion. The robeast grabbed Black Lion by the throat. When it shook the Lion, Allura was thrown from her seat. Harmony grabbed for her hand and missed. Both hit the floor. Harmony collided with an electronic console. Sparks flew at her back. Allura, ignoring the shocks coursing through her when she took her friend's hands, pulled her out of the way.

The world rolled over. Allura fought through disorientation as she tried to reach for the pilot's seat. A large shadow fell over the view screen. The robeast gnashed its teeth as it tried to pry Black Lion's jaw apart. Harmony, who lay across from her, flattened her palm over the floor. A great surge of electricity exploded from Black Lion's mouth, striking the robeast in the eyes. It howled in rage and released them.

Allura scrambled back into the seat. "Lance, Hunk, Pidge," she said, casting a frantic eye over her surroundings. "Come in!"

Lance answered her by dropping down onto the robeast. A blast of fire generated from Red Lion's mouth engulfed the robeast's chest in flames. It retaliated by yanking the blade from its shoulder and stabbing Red Lion in the head. Staggered, Lance was helpless to prevent the robeast from throwing him toward Black Lion. Beside her, Harmony gasped sharply. Fear drained the color from her face. Allura didn't have time to acknowledge her fear. She launched herself forward to catch him. The sharp echo of metal striking metal shook the air. As they fell away, Hunk fired off dozens of missiles to drive the robeast back. Pidge joined him.

The two stood in between Black Lion and Red Lion. "Help Lance," Pidge said. "We'll cover you."

Allura acknowledged him. After removing the blade from Red Lion's head, she opened a channel. "Lance? Come in."

Silence.

Worried now, Allura tried again. Still no response. She met her friend's gaze. Worry shone in Harmony's eyes.

"We have to go to him," she said urgently.

Allura didn't consider the dangers involved in leaving Black Lion while the others held the robeast off. Not when faced with the possibility of Lance being hurt, or worse.

The princess edged Black Lion closer to where Red Lion lay. She started to power down when a low groan echoed over the comm. Heart pounding, she called up Red Lion's cockpit on the view screen. Though he appeared shaken, Lance managed a half smile for them. Relief swept over Allura. Thank goodness. She wasn't ready to see another friend hurt today.

"Lance." Fond affection and relief echoed from Harmony's tone. It put color into his cheeks.

"That was close. A little _too_ close," he said, grimacing. "Remind me not to do that again."

"Can you fly?" Allura asked.

Lance made some adjustments. All good humor fled his face. "Not for long. Keith better get here soon."

Allura looked toward the lake. Her heart thumped in her chest. Where was he?

An echo, reminiscent of thunder, shook the air. When the ground followed, it knocked everyone, including the robeast, off balance. Allura held fast to her chair as the tremors shook Black Lion. Was this an earthquake?

Yellow and Green Lion jumped back to where Black and Red Lion were. "Whoa! Guys, take a look at the lake," Hunk said, astonishment in his tone.

Allura turned. Her eyes widened. Harmony covered her mouth with her hand.

Large chunks of ice flew into the air as Blue Lion broke through the lake's frozen surface. Its roar shook the air as its forelegs came down on the shore.

Allura's heart skipped a beat. Keith made it! Her finger hovered near the button to activate the comm linking Blue Lion when Pidge appeared on the view screen. Incredulity shone in his eyes.

"I just read a huge power surge from Blue Lion," he said. "You're not gonna believe this, team, but I don't think that's Keith."

"Sven?" Harmony asked.

Pidge shook his head. "Thing is, there's _no one_ in there," Pidge answered. "Scans are coming up empty."

"What?" Lance and Hunk spoke in unison.

"I don't understand," Allura said. "Who else could it be?" She exchanged glances with Harmony, who gasped. The princess's eyes widened. "Azura?" she asked in a low voice.

It took Harmony a moment to reply. "Tirisekaal isn't with her. Azura doesn't have that kind of power alone."

Puzzled, Allura glanced back at the lake. If not Keith, Sven, or Azura, then who?

A face appeared over Blue Lion. Though brief, Allura didn't need a long look to identify who it was.

 _Father?_

"Uh, guys?" Lance's tone spoke of concern. "The robeast isn't watching the lake anymore."

As he spoke, it let out a great roar. The robeast then advanced on the Lions. Pidge and Hunk sprang into the air to avoid being kicked aside. Lance darted out of its path. When Allura jerked on the controls, nothing happened. She had only seconds to register this, for the robeast grabbed Black Lion. It drove its claws into the Lion's chest, setting off dozens of alarms in the cockpit. Panicking now, Allura struggled to free herself. The controls remained unresponsive.

"Princess, get out of there!" Hunk shouted.

"I can't!" Panic caused her voice to tremble. "The controls aren't working!"

The robeast dug its other hand into Black Lion. Another series of alarms pierced the air. Harmony shouldered Allura aside and laid her hands on the panel. Sparks flew from her fingertips. Whatever had jammed the controls vanished. Allura pulled back with a loud cry.

Black Lion propelled itself away by thrusting its hind legs into the robeast's chest. As Allura ascended, Blue Lion appeared behind the robeast. With a great roar, it dropped all its weight onto the robeast, sending it face down into the ground.

The view screen came alive. Allura's pulse quickened when Keith's eyes met hers. His expression softened for a brief instant, and the effect was as stimulating as if he'd embraced her. The how and when he found his way into Blue Lion could wait. All that mattered was he was here, and they could finally put an end to the day's terrors.

As if aware of her thoughts, he adopted his commander's mask and nodded. "Blue Lion, reporting in. Ready when you are, Princess."

The rest of the team hovered nearby. Harmony stood beside her, a hand on the back of the chair. All waited on the to signal the attack.

Allura circled the controls with steady hands. The words came without any hesitation.

"Ready to form Voltron!"

* * *

Shortly after Keith joined the others, Romelle rushed to Sven and Azura. The two still held fast to one another, as if they feared to let the other go. Azura's tear-filled eyes found Romelle, who stood at a polite distance. A small, grateful smile touched her lips. As Azura gently encouraged Sven to stand, Romelle offered both her hands. When their hands touched, and they shared smiles, a sense of completion, of kinship, settled over her. Together, they turned toward the far side of the lake to watch the battle. Sven's arm circled Azura's waist, while Azura held Romelle's hand. All lingering bitterness in Romelle's heart faded away.

* * *

Against the Lions, the robeast found a small measure of success. It was not so with Voltron. Driven back by a powerful series of attacks the robeast simply had no counter for, it met its end quickly. As cheers echoed from the comm, Allura sank back in the seat. She'd done it. The satisfaction of defeating a despised foe, combined with knowing her people were safe, brought tears to her eyes. But as striking as this feeling was, it'd pale in comparison to what happened next.

After separating, the Lions touched down around the lake. When the girls emerged from Black Lion, they found Lance, Pidge, and Hunk racing toward them. Allura laughed when Pidge threw himself into her arms. He didn't bother trying to hide his tears. She didn't hold back on kissing his cheeks. He whooped with delight. Lance's surprised yelp- he had hugged Harmony, only to receive several shocks- drew laughter. Harmony smiled helplessly as she apologized. Lance just brushed it off with his usual flair. An overjoyed Hunk swept Harmony into his arms despite the cost. It didn't keep Pidge and Lance from snickering at the sight of Hunk's hair standing on end. Allura joined in their laughter, but when she felt a light touch on her arm, she turned.

Keith stood there. Emotion shone in his eyes. A small smile tugged at his lips. He looked like he wanted to say something. Allura didn't let him. She had her arms around his neck, her lips over his, before she realized she'd done it. All she knew was he was kissing her back, and they had taken one step closer toward their future.


End file.
